Hate then love you
by Nenggeulis
Summary: Naruto dan hinata bertetangga sejak mereka bayi tapi jika mereka bertemu satu sama lain pasti akan terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing karena hinata sangat membenci naruto karena suatu hal, bagaimana kah jika mereka di haruskan berpura-pura pacaran, akan kah mereka bisa bersatu? Silahkan langsung di baca aja. Monggo.
1. Chapter 1

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Chapter 1

Naruto dan Hinata sudah bertetangga sejak mereka bayi. Namun jika mereka bertemu satu sama lain pasti akan terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing karena Hinata sangat membenci Naruto karena suatu hal, namun di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia menyukai Naruto begitu pula sebaliknya.

Naruto adalah teman baik Neji. Naruto dan Neji memang seumuran, mereka lebih tua satu tahun dari Hinata. Sekarang Naruto dan Neji duduk di bangku kelas 12 Konoha high school (KHS) sedangkan Hinata kelas 10 KHS. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata masuk KHS.

06.25 AM

"Sial kenapa tidak ada taxi yang muncul satu pun."Umpat Hinata yang sedang menunggu taxi di jalan depan rumah nya. Jalan depan rumah Hinata memang sepi jadi jarang ada taxi yang lewat.

30 menit kemudian akhirnya ada taxi yang lewat.

'Aaaah akhirnya ada juga tuh taxi. Ah sial sekarang sudah jam 06.55 mustahil aku tiba ke sekolah tepat waktu,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sekarang dia sudah di dalam taxi dan langsung memberi tahu tujuannya ke mang sopir taxi.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya Hinata tiba di KHS.

"Sial aku terlambat 15 menit," umpatnya ketika melihat jam tangan nya yang menunjukan pukul 07.15 am, lalu ia pun langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sebelum ia melangkah kan kaki ke lobi sekolah ia di cegat osis di pintu lobi.

"Hey mau kemana kau?"tanya sang ketua osis yg bernama Shikamaru.

"Mau ke kelas, senpai." jawab Hinata santai.

"Mendokusai! Sana lari kelilingi lapangan itu 15 kali!" perintahnya pada Hinata.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya nya.

"Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan ya, Temari jelaskan padanya,"

"Baiklah," ucap Temari (sekretaris osis) tanpa protes dan langsung menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"Hinata-san anda terlambat 15 menit jadi anda harus di hukum. Hukuman bagi siswa/i yang terlambat adalah lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sesuai dengan berapa menit anda terlambat. Dimana anda terlambat 1 menit = 1 keliling. Jadi ketika anda terlambat 15 menit = 15 keliling. Setelah itu anda bisa langsung ke kelas dan sebagai tambahan anda harus menulis 'saya tidak akan terlambat lagi' 15 halaman penuh dan anda harus menyerahkan nya pada kami besok sebelum masuk sekolah. Sekian penjelasan dari saya dan terimakasih."

Hinata cengo mendengarnya

"Hinata-san apa kau dengar?" ucap Shikamaru menyadarkan Hinata dari kecengoannya.

"Ah iya senpai."

"Kalo begitu cepat laksanakan, kami akan mengawasi mi dari sini jadi jangan coba coba kabur!"

"Baiklah senpai." jawab Hinata lesu lalu ia pun langsung berlari menuju lapangan dengan keterpaksaan nya.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlari Hinata berhasil melaksanakan hukumannya. Dan ia langsung berjalan ke kelasnya dengan sisa tenaga nya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya ia langsung membuka nya, ketika ia baru akan melangkah kan kakinya ke dalam kelas ia langsung jatuh terduduk karena sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri apalagi berjalan. Semua orang di kelasnya langsung melihat ke arah nya.

"Hinata-chan, anda dari mana saja? Kenapa baru datang? Dan kau kenapa?"tanya seorang guru yang sudah ada di dalam kelas. Guru itu bernama iruka, ia adalah paman dari Naruto jadi ia mengenal Hinata karena keluarga besar Naruto dan Hinata saling mengenal dan juga sangat dekat.

"Maaf sensei saya terlambat jadi tadi saya di hukum dulu Shikamaru Kaichou dan itu sangat melelahkan sensei."jawab Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Oh baiklah silahkan kamu duduk dulu di bangku mu nanti jika kau sudah tidak lelah perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman ya karena semuanya sudah berkenalan tadi."

"Oh terimakasih banyak sensei," Hinata langsung berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju bangku nya.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba dan Hinata langsung menuju kelas kakak nya Neji. Setelah ia tiba di depan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan 11 - 2 ia langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalamnya dan ia langsung menemukan Neji yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman nya di pojokan kelas.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata menggebrak bangku Neji, Neji yang sedang duduk membelakangi Hinata langsung berbalik karena kaget begitu pula teman-teman nya Neji dan mereka semua langsung menatap Hinata yang tampak sedang marah.

"Hi-Hinata," ucap Neji gelagapan melihat adiknya yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Ada perlu apa sayangku?" tanya Neji

"Nii-san harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Neji tak mengerti apa yang Hinata bicarakan.

"Karena Nii-san meninggalkan ku tadi pagi aku jadi terlambat datang ke sekolah lalu di hukum Shikamaru Kaichou dan sekarang kaki ku pegel pegel Oh dan satu lagi aku di suruh menulis 'aku tidak akan terlambat lagi'15 halaman penuh!" ucap Hinata dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Wow sugoii," ucap Lee teman Neji sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Sugoi, sugoi pala lu batok! Apanya yang sugoi?" Hinata melotot pada Lee

"Itu kau sangat menakjubkan karena bisa berbicara panjang x lebar dengan satu kali tarikan nafas begitu, Aduhhh hebat." ucap Lee sambil mengacungkan jempol nya ke depan muka Hinata.

"Gwahahaha..." Neji dan teman-teman nya langsung tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Uhhh awas kau!" Hinata pun langsung menghajar Lee sampai tersungkur ke lantai. Semuanya langsung berhenti tertawa karena takut di hajar juga oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti tertawa? Ayo tertawa lagi! Ayo!" bentak Hinata.

"Karena mereka takut di hajar oleh binatang buas lah," celetuk seorang pemuda yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam sambil membaca komik nya di bangku sebelah Neji. Neji dan teman-teman nya langsung pucat karena takut Hinata akan semakin ngamuk.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Hinata langsung menatap orang itu tajam. Lalu pemuda itu membalas tatapannya lalu berkata "kau tuli ya? Aku bilang ka-"

"Aaaaa cukup cukup, hime sayang ayo Nii-san belikan es cream," Neji memotong pembicaraan Naruto tadi karena bila di lanjut kan sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi perang antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tidak mau!" Neji kaget karena biasanya Hinata tidak akan menolak jika di tawari membeli es cream.

"Lalu kau mau apa hime?"

"Aku ingin menghabisi dia!" tunjuk nya pada Naruto. Naruto tidak bergeming dia malah asyik sendiri membaca komik nya. Hinata yang di acuhkan merasa kesal pada Naruto.

"Hey! Baka temee maju sini kau!" Naruto hanya menengok Hinata sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca komik nya. Sekarang sudah sangat kesal karena tidak di peduli kan dan akhirnya Hinata berjalan ke depan bangku Naruto lali menggebrak nya

"hey! Kau tuli ya atau tidak punya keberanian hah?"ucap Hinata.

Naruto pun menutup komik nya lalu mendongak menatap Hinata yang berdiri di depan bangku nya itu.

"Maaf ya sayangku aku tidak mau mengotori tangan ku ini untuk menyentuh mahluk seperti mu ini!" ucap Naruto mengejek.

"Sialan kau," Hinata meledak, saat ia akan melayangkan tamparan pada wajah tampan Naruto tangan Neji menghentikan nya.

"Cukup Hinata!" Neji menarik tangan Hinata.

"Nii-san lepaskan aku!" Hinata meronta.

"Sudahlah jangan lakukan itu!" Neji membentak nya dan Hinata pun langsung diam.

"Nah ayo kita beli es cream saja,"

"Tidak mau!" Hinata merajuk.

"Lalu kau maunya apaa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku ingin menghab-"

"Cukup Hinata jangan memulai nya lagi," Neji memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

"Iisshh kalo begitu aku ingin Nii-san yang menulis 15 halaman itu, bagaimana?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

"Tidak ada, baiklah baiklah nanti Nii-san yang kerjakan."Neji akhirnya mengalah

"Nah sekarang ayo Nii-san anterin kamu ke kelas mu."

"Hah dasar manja," Naruto berguman.

"Heh kau bilang apa? Aku bisa dengar tau!" Hinata marah lagi.

"Oh kau bisa denger ya, syukur lah ku kira kau tuli," jawab Naruto santai sembari membaca komik nya lagi.

"Kauuuuuu!" Hinata mulai terpancing amarah nya.

"Narutooo sudahlah, kenapa kau malah mancing-mancing Hinata lagi sih," Neji pun kesal karena pertengkaran ini tak ada habisnya.

"Sudahlah sayang kamu jangan marah gitu dong aku kan cuma becanda," ucap Naruto santai sambil mengacak acak rambut Hinata lalu mencium sekilas pipi Hinata dan pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Hinata yang telah ia buat kaget plus kesal begitu saja.

"Hey apa-apaan kau! Mau pergi kemana dasar baka temeee."Hinata semakin kesal karena di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto tapi Naruto tidak bergeming dan pergi tak memperdulikan Hinata yang kesal pada nya.

"Sudahlah Hinata ayo Nii-san antarkan ke kelas mu." Neji berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Tidak usah Nii-san, aku bisa sendiri."

Lalu Hinata pun pergi ke kelasnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

Tibanya di kelas Hinata langsung duduk di bangku nya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba teman sekelas nya yang duduk tepat di sebelah bangku nya.

"Eh Kiba-kun, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab nya bohong.

"Ayolah Hinata kita kan berteman jadi kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan saja siapa tau aku bisa membantu mu kan." Hinata pun menatap Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita," lalu Hinata pun menceritakan pertengkaran nya tadi dengan Naruto pada Kiba. Hinata dan Kiba sudah berteman sejak mereka Tk karena dia dan Hinata bertetangga sama seperti halnya dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Jahahaha, kalian itu lucu sekali ya, selalu saja seperti itu, kenapa sih Hinata-chan kau tidak pernah akur Lagi dengan Naruto-senpai seperti dulu?" Kiba tertawa setelah mendengar kan cerita Hinata.

"Yah karena dia itu sangat menyebalkan,"

"Apa hanya itu?" selidik Kiba.

"Ya dan juga karena aku sangat membenci nya."

"Hati-hati ya Hinata-chan soalnya benci itu bisa jadi cinta loh."

"Hah? Lucu sekali itu tidak mungkin lah itu sangat MUS-TA-HIL."

"Ya udah kita lihat saja," tantang Kiba.

"Ya udah."

"Ya udah."

"Ya udah."

Skip

Waktu pulang sekolah

Sekarang Hinata sedang menunggu kakanya di depan lobi sekolah sambil menikmati es cream favorit nya dan tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menyenggol nya sehingga es cream itu jatuh. Saat Hinata melihat siapa yang menyenggol nya dia sangat marah karena ternyata yang menyenggol nya adalah Naruto.

"Heh! Kau sengaja ya!" Hinata langsung membentak nya.

"Apa sih." Naruto pura-pura tak mengerti. Padahal ia sengaja melakukan itu.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Kau membuat es cream ku jatuh tau!" Hinata sudah sangat kesal.

"Kau jangan sering-sering makan es cream ya nanti kamu gemuk lagi. Eh kau kan memang sudah gemuk ya." Jawab Naruto tak nyambung.

"Apa hubungannya dan heh! Enak saja kau bilang aku gemuk. Kuhajar kau!" Hinata berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah aku pulang duluan ya sayang bye." Naruto pergi sambil melambaikan tangan nya pada Hinata.

"Hheh! Baka temee apa maksud mu?"

"Apa sayang kau masih rindu padaku ya? Tapi maaf aku harus pulang sekarang bye." jawab Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Hah? Dasar orang gila! Nanya apa di jawab apa, huh menyebalkan." Hinata melipat kedua tangan nya di dada Sembari melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Ayo pulang." ucap Neji sambil merangkul nya dari belakang.

"Eeh Nii-san?" Hinata kaget.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Yasudahlah ayo kita pulang."

08.00 pm

'Hati-hati ya Hinata-chan soalnya benci itu bisa jadi cinta loh'

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku kepikiran terus kata-kata Kiba tadi ya? Dasar Kiba sialan." Umpat Hinata mengacak acak rambut nya sendiri frustrasi. Sekarang Hinata sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar nya awal nya ia akan belajar karena besok ada ulangan tapi nyata nya dia malah kepikiran kata-kata Kiba jadi dia tak konsen belajar.

'Kau jangan sering-sering makan es cream ya nanti kamu gemuk lagi. Eh kau kan memang sudah gemuk ya.' Hinata pun kepikiran juga kata-kata Naruto.

Lalu Hinata pun berjalan ke arah cermin besar yang ada di kamar nya kemudian ia mengamati dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Memang aku gendut ya?" tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat lekuk tubuhnya.

Tok tok tok.

Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Masuk saja tidak di kunci."

Neji pun langsung masuk.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Umm tidak, Nii-san apa aku terlihat gemuk?" Hinata menatap kakaknya.

"Ummmm kurasa tidak, mungkin sedikit." kata Neji sambil memperhatikan tubuh Hinata.

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Iya, sedikit, sekarang kau memang sedikit lebih gemuk."

'Wah berarti si baka temee benar. Huh menyebalkan! Yasudah mulai besok aku putuskan akan diet. Ya diet!.' batin Hinata.

"Eh Hinata-chan kau punya kertas asturo tidak?"

"Hah? Naruto?" Hinata tidak fokus.

"Naruto? Asturo Hinata-chan bukan Naruto,"

"Oo-oooh asturo ya, ada kok ke-kenapa t-ti-tidak bilang dari tadi." Hinata salah tingkah karena salah fokus. Lalu ia buru-buru mencari kertas asturo yang diinginkan Neji.

"Dari tadi juga Nii-san kan bilang begitu tau, kau saja yang hanya memikirkan Naruto." kata Neji sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang Hinata lalu ia pun duduk di sana.

"hah? Apa Nii-san bilang? Hanya memikirkan Naruto? Sok tau sekali." ucap Hinata menatap tajam kakanya.

"Ayolah mengaku saja hihi." goda Neji.

"Aapa-apaan sih Nii-san ini? Menyebalkan," ucap Hinata sambil terus mencari kertas asturo nya di meja belajar nya.

"Hhihihi, oh iya Hinata-chan kau punya email Naruto tidak?"

"Tidak, buat apa,"

"Baiklah Nii-san akan berikan padamu." Neji pun mengambil smart phone Hinata yang kebetulan berada di atas kasur yang ia duduki. Lalu Neji pun memasukkan email Naruto ke smart phone Hinata kemudian ia pun mencoba mengirim nya pesan.

"Tidak usah aku tidak menginginkan nya."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata aku sudah mencoba mengirim nya pesan. Dan dia pun langsung membalasnya nih lihat," ucap Neji sambil menunjukkan email yang ia kirim ke Naruto. Hinata pun terbelalak melihat isi pesan nya

'hi Naruto - senpai :*'

'hi juga :* kau rindu padaku ya Hinata? ㈴1 ' balasan Naruto

"Neji Nii-sannnnnnn apa yang kau lakukan hah!" bentaknya pada Neji. Hinata pun langsung mengambil smart phone nya itu dari tangan Neji.

"Sudahlah tidak usah berterimaksih." Neji tersenyum jahil.

"Berterimaksih pala mu botak? Sekarang cepat kau bilang pada si Naruto itu bahwa kau yang telah mengirim nya pesan, bukan aku atau serahkan smart phone mu padaku sini cepat!"

"Tidak mau."

"Cepat berikan padaku!" kini Hinata dan Neji saling tarik menarik smart phone Neji. Karena aksi tarik menari itu Akhirnya smart phone Neji mental dan terlempar agak jauh.

"handphone kuuu," Neji langsung berlari dan mengambil smartphone nya itu, dan ternyata smartphone nya itu sudah retak layar nya.

"Hinata lihat yang kau perbuatan, handphone ku jadi rusak." Neji menunjukan smartphone nya yang kini retak.

"hah? Kenapa aku yang di salah kan, yang cari gara-gara kan niisan duluan."

"hmm iya benar juga sih. Yasudahlah." ucap Neji sedih.

"Yasudah sana pergi," Hinata memberikan kertas asturo nya pada Neji lalu ia pun mengusir nya karena tidak mau lagi di goda kakanya itu. Neji pun pergi dengan wajah lesu nya karena melihat smartphone nya yang kini layar nya retak.

~TBC~

Gimana ceritanya? Jelek ya? Yaudah lah gapapa

Oh iya ane mau ucapin terimakasih kepada allah swt karena telah memberikan kesehatan pada ane hingga ane bisa publish fanfic ini.

Dan juga makasih banyak kepada yang udah mau luangin waktu buat baca fanfic ini.

Eh Kalo ane boleh cerita ane punya rencana bikin fanfic itu dari pas bulan puasa loh tapi ini fanfic baru bisa ane tulis pas malem terakhir liburan loh, soalnya ide cerita nya gak ngocor ngocor eh pas hari terakhir libur ngocor gitu aja nih fanfic. Gimana mau di lanjut gak? Udah ada kok lanjutan nya.

Minta kritik dan saran nya di bawah sini ya soalnya ane baru pertama kali nih bikin kaya ginian hehe tolong bantuan nya ya kepada para senpai yang baik hati.

Love you all :*

Anonymous sayang ©2015


	2. Chapter 2

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Kyaaaaa ane seneng banget loh ada yang mau baca fanfic ane, makasih banget loh ya sudah mau memfavorit, follow, dan review fanfic ane. Duh pokoknya ane seneng banget deh sampe speechless nih ane jadi gatau deh harus ngomong apa lagi. Maklum lah ane kan Author newbie jadinya agak alay gimana gitu Haha. Oh Iya ane mau minta maaf ya kalo tulisan nya berantakan soalnya ane ngetik nya di hp jadi gitu deh jadi nya. Dan juga makasih banget yang udah mau memberikan ane saran. Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu.

Chapter 2

Sepulang sekolah

03.30 pm

"Hinata-chan kau tunggu nii-san di halte depan sekolah ya. Nii-san ada urusan dulu sebentar bye, " ucap Neji yang tiba-tiba nongol di pintu kelas Hinata. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata Neji langsung pergi begitu saja, Hinata yang sedang membereskan buku di bangku nya hanya heran melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu, ia pun membereskan kembali barang-barang nya ke dalam tas lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas nya yang sudah kosong.

Di Halte

" Mana sih Nii-san, kok lama banget, " Hinata kesal karena sudah setengah jam menunggu kakaknya tapi kakaknya tak kunjung datang. Lalu ia pun berinisiatif untuk menelepon kakaknya itu, tapi saat ia melihat Smartphone nya ternyata battery nya habis.

" Ah sial, kenapa saat penting begini baterai nya malah habis sihhhhh," ujar Hinata sambil memasukkan Smartphone nya ke dalam tas. Tiba-tiba saja ada motor sport yang menghampiri nya. Hinata pun menengok untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengendarainya dan yang ia temukan adalah pemuda tampan yang selama ini dia "Benci".

" Kenapa Kau belum pulang? " tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

" Memang nya kenapa?! Masalah buat mu?! " jawab Hinata setengah membentak.

" Galak sekali sih, ayo kau mau bareng? " tawar Naruto.

" Tidak mau! Sana pergi jangan sok baik deh, " tolak Hinata dengan ketus.

" Ya udah, kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa, " Naruto pun langsung pergi dari hadapan Hinata. Hinata cengo karena Naruto meninggalkan nya begitu saja.

" ishhhhh dasar menyebalkan, " guman Hinata melihat kepergian Naruto. Sebenarnya ia menyesal telah menolak Naruto karena ia sudah bosan menunggu kakaknya itu tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk menerima tawaran Naruto tadi.

Another palace

" Loh kok handphone Hinata tidak bisa di hubungi sih? Apa handphone nya habis baterai ya? " guman Neji yang kini sedang berada di bengkel.

" Aaha aku minta tolong pada Naruto saja, siapa tau dia masih di sekolah," guman nya lagi, lalu ia pun langsung menghubungi Naruto.

 _Tut tut tuttt..._

' _Hallo Neji, ada apa?_ ' tanpa menunggu lama Naruto langsung menjawab panggilan Neji.

"Ano Naruto apa kau masih di sekolah? "

 _' Tidak, aku baru saja sampai rumah, memang nya ada apa?'_

" Etooo, Naruto kau bisa bantu aku tidak? "

 _' Oh bantu apa? ' ujar Naruto._

" Tolong jemput Hinata pulang ya, aku tadi menyuruh nya menunggu ku di halte, karena aku tadi mengantarkan Tenten dulu kerumah nya. Dan saat aku mau pulang motor ku malah mogok, jadi aku sekarang ada di bengkel deh dan mungkin akan pulang malam. Jadi kumohon kau jemput Hinata pulang ya Naruto-kun. Pleaseeee, " ucap Neji menjelaskan apa yang terjadi supaya Naruto mau membantu nya.

 _' Baiklah, tapi tadi aku sempat mengajak nya pulang tapi dia menolak, '_ ujar Naruto.

" Tenang saja, kau bilang saja aku yang menyuruh mu menjemput nya dia pasti mau kok, "

 _' Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat, '_

" Mohon bantuannya ya Naruto-kun, terimakasih banget, kau memang tetangga ku yang terbaik deh hihi, "

 _' Ya ya ya'_ jawab Naruto.

" Ya udah, makasih ya bro, bye," ucap Neji lalu menutup telpon nya.

" Masih lama ya bang? " tanya Neji pada abang tukang bengkel yang sedang membetulkan motor nya itu.

" Iya mas, sabar ya, " jawab si Abang.

" Aaaah baiklah, " ucap Neji pasrah.

Back to Hinata palace

" Arrrghhh, Neji Nii-san mana sih? Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan? " guman Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang menghampiri nya.

" Ayo cepat naik, " ucap Naruto.

" Apaan sih, gak mau juga! " jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan wajah.

" Ayo cepat naik! Neji menyuruh ku menjemput mu tau, " Hinata hanya menatap Naruto.

" Heh Kau akan naik atau hanya bengong mengagumi ketampanan ku saja Hah? " ucap Naruto lagi.

" Si-siapa yang mengagumi mu hah? Dasar GR! " ucap Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

" Sudahlah cepat naik! " perintah Naruto. Hinata melirik nya.

" Memang nya Nii-san kemana? " tanya Hinata.

" Dia di bengkel sekarang, dan mungkin akan pulang malam, katanya dia tadi sudah mencoba menghubungi mu tapi tak bisa, jadi ayo cepat lah kau naik aku mau pulang, mau tidur, "

" Ya udah, "

" Ya udah cepetan naik Hinataaaaa! "

" Iya iya dasar cerewet, menyebalkan sekali sih, "

Hinata akhirnya mau pulang bareng dengan Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata pun langsung turun dari motor Naruto dan pergi begitu saja, saat melangkah kan kaki nya tiba-tiba tangan nya di tahan Naruto dan Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berbalik menatap Naruto.

" Apa lagi sih? " ujar Hinata kesal.

" Begitu ya cara keluarga Hyuuga berterimakasih, " sindir Naruto yang masih menahan tangan Hinata.

" Ck. Terimakasih sudah mengantar ku Naruto. " ucap Hinata ketus.

" Hanya itu saja? " kata Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Lalu kau mau apa lagi hah? " ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada tangannya.

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kanan nya sendiri dengan telunjuk nya sambil menatap Hinata.

" Apa?! Kau mau ku tampar ya? " bentak Hinata pada Naruto.

" Iissssh galak sekali sih, aku kan hanya minta cium saja, " goda Naruto.

" Tidak mau! " Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah merah padam.

" Hahah kenapa kau malu begitu, aku kan hanya bercanda tau, "

" Dasar menyebalkan, " ucap Hinata sambil mendorong Naruto lalu ia pun langsung berlari masuk ke rumah nya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Hinata, lalu Naruto pun pulang kerumah nya.

" Hinata-chan kakakmu mana? " tanya Hiashi yang kini sedang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya.

" Eh tou-san sudah pulang? Nii-san di bengkel katanya, " jawab Hinata kemudian ia pun menghampiri ayah nya itu dan duduk di samping nya.

" Ia tou-san tadi pulang cepat. Lalu kau pulang dengan siapa tadi? "

" Dengan orang menyebalkan, " jawab Hinata malas.

" Orang menyebalkan? " Hiashi tidak mengerti.

" Maksud ku Naruto, " ucap Hinata kesal.

" Oh Naruto-kun, eh kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu sayang ku, "

" Biarkan saja dia kan memang menyebalkan, "

" Issssh dulu kan kamu berteman baik dengan Naruto-kun, kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? "

" Itu kan dulu sekarang beda lagi, " Hinata cemberut.

" Eeeeeeh kok gitu sih, " ujar Hiashi menatap Hinata.

" Sudahlah tou-san aku mau mandi dulu, " ucap Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hiashi sendiri. Hiashi hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya melihat kelakuan putri nya itu.

Keesokan harinya di kelas 10-1 KHS

" Pagi Hinata-chan, " ucap Sakura yang tidak lain adalah teman sekelas Hinata.

" Pagi juga Sakura-chan, "

Sakura menghampiri Hinata lalu duduk si bangku depan Hinata.

" Eh Hinata-chan, kau dan Naruto-senpai pacaran ya? " kata Sakura sambil berbalik ke arah Hinata.

" Eeeeeeh? Tidak kok! Ke-kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? " Hinata shock.

" Ya karena kemarin kulihat kau pulang bareng dengannya,"

" Kenapa kau mengira kami pacaran hanya dengan melihat ku pulang bareng dengan nya? " Hinata geram.

" Ya karena kalian terlihat serasi seperti sepasang kekasih, "

" Haha kau itu lucu sekali, itu kan tidak mungkin, "

" Loh kok tidak mungkin sih, kalian memang cocok kok, terus kalian kan bertetangga terus ku dengar keluarga besar kalian juga sangat dekat kan, "

" Issssh kau bilang cocok? Amit amit deh. Kalau itu memang benar tapi mustahil aku bisa berpacaran dengan nya, "

" Hah? Kenapa? Apa mungkin Naruto-senpai sudah di jodohkan dengan orang lain? "

" Bukan begitu! Itu karena aku membenci nya! " ucap Hinata kesal.

" Hah? Apa kau gila, Benci dengan orang sesempurna Naruto-senpai, "

" Apa Sakura-chan? Sempurna? Helloooowww sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan mata mu dulu deh, masa orang menyebalkan kaya dia di bilang sempurna, duh parahhh,"

"Hinata-chan sepertinya yang harus di periksa itu penglihatan mu deh, coba teh kamu liat lagi Naruto-senpai, dia itu kan tampan, pinter, tajir, jago karate, basket, lalu-"

" Menyebalkan, suka bikin onar, bikin bete, ngeselin, mesum, sok ganteng! " Hinata memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

" Hah? " Sakura cengo mendengar penuturan Hinata. Setelah itu tiba-tiba seorang guru sudah ada di kelas dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

Skip

Jam istirahat pun tiba, dan Hinata langsung melangkah kan kakinya ke luar kelas.

" Hey kau mau pergi kemana? " tanya Sakura.

" Ke perpus, " Jawab Hinata singkat.

Di perpustakaan

Hinata memfokuskan matanya pada deretan buku yang berada di rak perpustakaan. Saat ini ia sedang mencari sebuah novel yang sangat ingin ia baca sekarang ini. Tak perlu waktu lama Hinata pun menemukan apa yang dicari nya. Dengan mengadah dapat dilihat nya sebuah buku berwarna ungu yang dia inginkan di rak yang cukup tinggi itu. Saat Hinata berjinjit untuk mengambil buku itu terdengar lah suara,

" Putih, "

Hinata membeku kemudian dia mencoba menengok kiri dan kanan tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Hinata pun melanjutkan mengambil buku itu.

" Terus... Polkadot ungu, " suara itu kembali terdengar. Karena penasaran Hinata pun langsung memutar balikan tubuhnya. Hinata terkejut karena ternyata ada seorang siswa yang sedang tiduran di depannya. Pemuda itu tiduran sambil membaca komik.

' Sejak kapan dia di sini, ' batin Hinata.

' Dan "putih" "Polkadot ungu " apa maksudnya? ' batin Hinata lagi. Saat Hinata pikir-pikir itu adalah ciri-ciri pakaian dalamnya saat ini.

" Hey mesum! Sana kau pergi, " usir Hinata pada pemuda tadi yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

" Apa-apaan sih kau ini, ini kan tempat umum jadi kau tidak bisa mengusir orang seenaknya tau, " ucap Naruto yang kini duduk manis di depan Hinata.

" Iya ini memang tempat umum tapi kau mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain, "

" Siapa yang mengganggu, aku kan hanya tiduran saja di sini, "

" Kau mengganggu, kau mengintip pakaian dalam ku kan? "

" Siapa yang mengintip nya aku kan hanya tidak sengaja melihat nya,"

Muka Hinata memerah mendengar nya.

" Dasar mesum! Cepat pergi atau akan ku hajar kau! " ucap Hinata kesal.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi," Naruto mengalah.

Setelah Naruto berdiri Hinata pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

" Uuuhh... Kenapa susah sekali sih, " Hinata berusaha mengambil novel tadi tapi tidak berhasil karena ia kurang tinggi.

" Mau ku ambilkan? " Naruto bersisik tepat di telinga kana Hinata. Hinata pun langsung memutar balikan tubuhnya.

" Kau masih di sini? " ujar Hinata kaget.

" Iya... Jadi mau ku ambilkan atau tidak? "

" Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri, "

" Tadi kulihat kau kesulitan, "

" Tidak, lihat saja aku pasti bisa mendapatkan nya, "

" Ya sudah silahkan saja coba, "

Hinata pun kembali menjinjit kan kakinya dan meraih novel tadi tapi tetap saja tidak tercapai.

" Uh sial, " guman nya. Kemudian Hinata memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

" Baiklah akan ku ambilkan, dengan syarat kau harus menciumku," Naruto pun menaikkan tangan nya ke rak teratas lalu mengambil buku yang di inginkan Hinata.

" Si-siapa yang menyuruh mu mengambilnya? "

" Tidak ada, tapi karena buku ini sudah ada di tangan ku sekarang kau harus menciumku dan aku akan memberikan buku ini, jadi cepatlah aku tak punya banyak waktu, "

Karena Hinata sangat menginginkan buku itu, akhirnya Hinata menuruti keinginan Naruto tadi. Hinata mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah leher Naruto lalu ia pun sedikit berjinjit dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, saat Hinata akan melepaskan ciuman nya tangan kiri Naruto keburu menahan kepalanya dan membalas ciuman nya, tangan kanan nya menarik pinggang Hinata agar merapat padanya. Hinata yang kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto hanya diam tak berontak. Ciuman Naruto terasa lembut dan hangat sekali sampai-sampai Hinata pun terbuai dan mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati nya.

 _Brukkk..._

~TBC~

Makasih ya Alloh, Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, maaf ya semuanya kalo tulisan nya masih berantakan, soalnya ane ngetik nya di hape. Hehehe. Dan makasih banyak ya udah ngikutin fanfic ane, udah gitu aja deh ya ane gak pandai ngomong lebar lebar soalnya, ya udah sampai ketemu di chapter 3 haha, semoga aja masih ada yg mau baca hehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Bruk..._

Sakura menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang dan mulut nya menganga karena ia kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Dua orang yang tadi sedang berciuman itu langsung menoleh pada sakura.

"Ah maaf ya mengganggu kalian hehehe, " ujar sakura sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

Dan hinata pun langsung mendorong naruto supaya menjauh dari nya. Sedangkan sakura mengambil kembali buku yang tadi terjatuh lalu ia hendak pergi dari sana.

"Sa-sakura-chan, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Hinata kaget atas kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Ah aku baru saja kok," ucap Sakura canggung.

"Ano, etooo, sa-sakura-chan ii-ini ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir kan, tolong dengar kan aku dulu." Hinata pun mengejar sakura.

"Hah? Memang nya apa yang harus di jelaskan? Nanti saja ya aku ada urusan yang harus segera di selesaikan hehe, bye Hinata-chan,"

"Tunggu du-"

saat hinata akan mengejar sakura tangan nya di tahan naruto.

"Hey lepaskan aku," hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman naruto.

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanya naruto

"Mengejar sakura-chan lah,"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja "

"Heh bagaimana kalau dia menceritakan yang tidak-tidak tentang kita kepada nii-san atau orang lain, dia itu kan tukang gosip."

"Sudah lah biarkan saja," ujar naruto santai.

"Enak aja! Kalo nii-san tau mati aku." hinata menutup mukanya menggunakan tangan nya.

"Tau apa? Tau kalo kau mencium ku ya haha, sudahlah kakak mu itu pasti mengizinkan kok kalau kau menciumku. Jadi kalau kau ingin menciumku lagi silahkan saja jangan malu-malu." narutopun tersenyum jahil pada hinata.

"Huh apa yang kau bicarakan! Dasar mesum!" ujar hinata sambil memukul kecil dada bidang naruto.

"Haha kau itu lucu sekali," ujar naruto lalu tiba-tiba saja menarik Hinata kedalaman pelukan nya kemudian mencium kening hinata dengan lembut lalu ia pun pergi begitu saja meninggal kan hinata disana yang masih membeku karena kaget karena perlakuan naruto.

"Heiiiii," setelah naruto cukup jauh dari nya ia sadar apa yang baru saja naruto lakukan padanya.

"Dasar baka teme mesum, menyebalkan. Apa yang dia lakukan." Umpat hinata sambil berjalan pulang ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas hinata melihat sakura sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman nya, hinata pun menghampiri sakura.

"Ano sakura-chan bisa ikut aku sebentar," ucap hinata

"Oh hinata-chan ada apa ya?"

"Ayo ikut saja dulu,"

" Iya deh," sakura dan hinata pun berjalan keluar kelas.

Setelah di luar kelas tanpa basa basi hinata langsung berbicara pada sakura.

"Sakura-chan kalo tadi kau melihat apa yang kulakukan pada di baka temee tolong lupakan saja ya, soalnya yang tadi itu hanya ketidak sengajaan saja jadi tolong jangan bilang pada siapapun ya kumohon."

"Baka temee?" sakura bingung.

"Arrrghhh maksud ku Naruto , "

"Oh kalo soal itu tenang saja Hinata-chan aku pasti tidak akan bicara pada siapapun kok,"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalo begitu, terimakasih ya Sakura-chan,"

"Iya tenang saja aku tidak akan bilang kalo kau dan Naruto-senpai itu Backstreet kan, wah bahkan kau sudah punya panggilan sayang untuk nya, kyaaaaa kalian romantis sekali sih " Hinata cengo mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Panggilan sayang? Sakura-chan maksud ku bukan seperti itu ta-,"

"Sudahlah tenang saja aku janji tidak akan ada yang tau selain aku." ujar Sakura memotong Hinata bicara lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

'Sialllll kenapa jadi seperti ini, ' umpat Hinata dalam hati.

"Ah sudahlah sebaiknya aku menenangkan diriku dulu saja nanti ku coba jelaskan lagi." ujar hinata menenangkan diri nya sendiri.

08.00 PM

Kini Hinata sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar nya membaca buku yang tadi siang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Saat ia sedang asyik - asyik nya membaca ia tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu. 'aaaah apa-apaan dia itu kenapa yang tadi itu terasa lembut sekali ya,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengusap usap kening nya sendiri lalu senyam senyum sendiri sampai ia tak sadar nii-san nya tengah berdiri di samping nya.

"Hayoooo sedang apa kau?" ujar Neji mengejutkan Hinata.

"Nii-san ! Kenapa Mengagetkan ku? Dasar usil," Hinata memandang kesal pada Neji.

"Haha lagian di panggilin dari tadi gak nyaut nyaut, eh pas di liat lagi senyam senyum sambil ngusap ngusap kening,ckckck, "

"Aaaah sudahlah, nii-san mau apa ke sini?"

"Oh iya nii-san mau pinjam komik, ada yang seru gak?"

"Gak tau cari saja sendiri,"

"Baiklah, eh ini buku dari mana?" tanya Neji setelah mengambil buku di depan hinata.

"Ini aku pinjam dari perpustakaan," ucap Hinata sambil mengambil kembali buku dari tangan Neji.

"Tadi kau ke perpustakaan?" ujar Neji sambil mencari komik di rak buku Hinata.

"Iya memang nya kenapa?" Hinata kembali membaca buku nya yang tadi.

"Kau melihat Naruto tidak di sana?"

Deg 'Kenapa nii-san menanyakan hal itu? Apa si baka teme itu berbicara macam-macam pada nii-san. Arrrghhh kalau itu semua benar aku harus gimana.'

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Kan tadi dia pergi ke perpustakaan nah pas balik ke kelas dia senyam senyum sendiri sambil megangin bibir nya gitu, aneh kan jadi apa kau tahu dia itu kenapa?"

"Hah? M-mana ku tahu,"

"Apa kau tidak melihat apa yang dia lakukan di perpustakaan atau dia sama siapa gitu,"

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak melihat nya sama sekali,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tergagap begitu? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu antara kalian?" selidik Neji.

"Ti-tidak tidak ada apa-apa kok," Hinata masih gelagapan.

"Beneran gak ada sesuatu?" Goda Neji.

Hinata menutup buku nya lalu berdiri dari kursi nya.

"Beneran lah, kalau kau sudah menemukan komik nya sana cepat pergi aku mau tidur,"

"Ih kau galak amat sih, tapi beneran gak ada sesuatu?" Neji terus menggoda adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah cepat pergi," Hinata mendorong nii-san nya itu keluar kamar.

"Baiklah baiklah aku pergi,"

Setelah kakak nya keluar Hinata langsung menutup pintu nya dengan kasar.

"Hinata-chan kau sudah besar ya sekarang sampai berani mencium Naruto seperti itu, hahahaha." Neji berteriak dari luar kamar Hinata. Lalu Neji pun segera pergi dari sana.

'Hah? Apaaaaaaaa? Jadi nii-san sudah tau apa yang terjadi? Sial dia menjahili ku, awas saja kau,' umpat Hinata dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah

"Ayo pulang!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan hinata yang sedang berdiri di depan lobi menunggu kakaknya.

"Heiiiii lepaskan tangan ku!" hinata meronta. Naruto pun menghentikan langkah nya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang, Neji menyuruh ku pulang bersamamu tau!"

"Ih memangnya aku mau apa pulang bersama mu "

"Sudah lah jangan membantah terus, Neji tidak bisa pulang dengan mu karena dia mau mengerjakan sesuatu dulu dirumah Lee tau."

"Ya udah kalo gitu aku pulang sendiri aja,"

"Ya udah,"

"Ya udah," hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sudah 10 menit Hinata menunggu taxi tapi tak ada satupun yang lewat. Tiba-tiba saja ada sepeda motor mendekat lau berhenti di samping halte Hinata berada. Saat Hinata melirik nya ternyata itu Naruto. Hinata melipat kedua tangan nya di dada dan memanyunkan bibir nya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kan sudah kubilang kalo aku tak mau bareng dengan mu,"

"Hah? Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ya iya lah siapa lagi, memang nya kau melihat ada orang lain apa di sini,"

"Haha kau GR sekali sih, aku bukan menunggu kau kok tapi nunggu orang yang mau bareng aku aja tau," ujar Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

"Memang nya ada apa yang mau bareng kau," Hinata memandang remeh pada Naruto.

"Ada lah lihat saja nanti,"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek mendekati mereka berdua.

"Eh Naruto senpai," sapa gadis itu.

"Eh shion-chan, kau belum pulang?"

"Iya nih senpai," ujar shion lalu tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Kamu mau pulang bareng sama aku gak?" ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada shion dan Hinata melihat nya.

"Sok manis," Hinata berguman. Naruto melirik sekilas Hinata.

"Ah aku mau sekali senpai tapi maaf hari ini papa ku mau menjemput ku senpai, nah itu dia sudah tiba."

"Oh ya sudah kalo begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Iya senpai, duluan ya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kan sudah kubilang, tidak akan ada yang mau bareng dengan mu tau,"

"Dia tidak bilang tidak mau kok," Naruto menatap Hinata.

 _Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt_

Smartphone Hinata tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi moshi," Hinata langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut dan ternyata itu dari ayah nya Hiashi.

 _' Sayang kau di mana? Cepat pulang ya sayang ada hal penting yang perlu tousan bicara kan dengan mu. '_

"Aku masih di sekolah tou-san, Neji nii-san ada perlu dulu jadi aku gak bareng sama dia. Memang nya ada perlu apa tou-san?"

 _' Iya tadi Neji nii-san sudah memberi tahu ayah kok, sudahlah cepat pulang saja, '_

"Tapi tou-san dari tadi tidak ada taxi ya-" sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto merebut smartphone nya.

"Hallo pamaaaann, tadi aku mengajak nya pulang tapi dia tidak mau loh paman. "

 _' Eh Naruto-kun?'_

"Kembalikan," sebelum ayah nya berbicara banyak pada Naruto Hinata mengambil kembali Smartphone nya dari Naruto.

"Hallo tou-san?"

 _'Sayang, itu ada Naruto di sana, kau pulang saja dengan nya ya, '_

"Aku tidak mau tou-san, "

 _' Kenapa tidak mau? Cepat pulang dengan Naruto-kun sekarang juga.'_

"Tapi tou-san ak-"

 _'Sudahlah kau tidak boleh membantah tou-san, sekarang juga cepat pulang! Kalau kau tidak sampai di rumah dalam 10 menit tou-san akan menghukum mu. '_

 _Tut tut tut..._

Sebelum Hinata menjawabnya Hiashi langsung mematikan sambungan telpon nya.

Hinata menghela nafas lalu berdiri dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa? " Naruto menatap Hinata juga.

"Cepatlah,"

"Apa? Kau mau bareng dengan ku?"

"Banyak omong deh," ujar Hinata lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hey tunggu sebentar," Naruto langsung berdiri lalu menarik tangan Hinata supaya tetap tinggal.

"Apa lagi sih?"

"Kau lihat kan, ada kan yang mau bareng dengan ku."

"Siapa yang mau, aku kan hanya di paksa tou-san."

"Haha yasudahlah ayo kita pulang,"

Akhirnya Hinata pun pulang bareng dengan Naruto.

Tiba nya di depan rumahnya Hinata melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri di sana.

"Tou-san ngapain di sini? " tanya Hinata yang baru saja turun dari motor sport Naruto.

"Menunggu kamu lah sayang, "

"Selamat sore paman, " sapa Naruto.

"Eh Naruto-kun terimakasih ya sudah mengantar Hinata pulang. Ayo masuk dulu paman juga ada perlu dengan mu."

"Oh baiklah paman, " ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum lima jari. Lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kini Naruto sedang duduk di ruang tamu berhadapan dengan Hiashi. Sedangkan Hinata sedang membuat kan teh untuk mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu Naruto-kun? " Hiashi memulai percakapan.

"Ya seperti biasa saja paman hehe, "

"Kau sudah punya pacar Naruto-kun? "

"Eh? Anoooo etooo, "

"Kenapa kau pura pura berpikir dulu kau kan tidak punya pacar, " ujar Hinata tiba-tiba yang kini tengah membawa tiga gelas teh lalu menaruh nya di atas meja, ia pun langsung duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Sok tau deh," ujar Naruto menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap kesal pada Naruto.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau sudah punya pacar belum Naruto-kun? " tanya Hiashi tiba-tiba.

"Oh, sebenarnya kalau pacar sih belum punya, tapi kalau calon nya sih sudah ada hehe, " jawab Naruto malu-malu.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar jawaban Naruto itu.

'Hah? Calon pacar? Perasaan dia tidak pernah dekat dengan cewek satupun deh soalnya kan kerjaan dia hanya membaca komik saja sepanjang hari, apa jangan-jangan cewek yang bernama shion itu yang dia incar, arrrghhh kenapa aku malah memikirkan nya, biarkan saja aku tidak peduli siapapun calon nya. '

"Oh begitu ya, eh silahkan di minum teh nya Naruto-kun " ujar Hiashi pada Naruto.

"Ah iya paman, " Naruto pin langsung menyantap teh tersebut.

"Oh iya tou-san apa yang ingin tou-san katakan padaku tadi? "

"Oh iya, beginiii kan nenek mu besok pagi mau datang kesini dan dia bertanya kau sudah punya pacar belum, nah kalau tou-san bilang belum nanti nenekmu akan menjodoh kan mu dengan cucu temannya. Kamu pasti tidak mau kan di jodohkan? Jadi tou-san bilang saja ku sudah punya pacar, yang gawatnya nenekmu ingin bertemu dengan pacar mu itu, karena tou-san tau kau belum punya pacar jadi tou-san berencana minta tolong sama Naruto-kun untuk pura-pura jadi pacar mu saja, gimana?"

 _Bruhhhh..._

Naruto menyembur kan teh yang sedang ia nikmati karena kaget dengan apa yang Hiashi katakan barusan. Hinata pun tak kalah kaget nya dengan Naruto.

"A-aapa yang tou-san katakan? "

"Ia jadi bisa kan kalian pura-pura pacaran, hanya selama nenekmu di sini kok, dua mingguan paling. "

"Tapi paman, "

"Tolong lah Naruto-kun sekali ini saja ya, "

"Tapi tou-san aku ti-"

"Baiklah aku bersedia, ini demi kebaikan Hinata juga kan, "

Sebelum Hinata selesai bicara Naruto memotong nya.

"Hey apa yang kau katakan, " Hinata kaget karena ternyata Naruto mau menjadi pacar pura-pura nya.

"Sudahlah lah Hinata, Naruto-kun juga tidak menolak nya bukan. Kalu begitu terimakasih banyak ya Naruto-kun, eh tapi bagaimana dengan cewek calon pacar mu itu pasti tidak apa-apa? "

Hinata sekarang hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tenang saja paman tidak apa-apa kok. " Naruto tersenyum.

"Nah kalo begitu mulai besok kalian harus terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih ya jangan berantem terussss, oh iya Naruto-kun bisa tidak besok kau dan Hinata menjemput nenek nya ke bandara? Soalnya paman ada meeting. Hehe"

Hinata terbelalak.

"Oh bisa kok, lagian besok kan tanggal merah. Jam berapa memang nya? "

"Paling sekitar pukul 8 pagi, tapi gak tau juga sih besok deh di kasih tau lagi, "

"Oh baiklah paman, "

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut menjemput nenek? Dia sendiri juga bisa kan, atau Neji nii-san juga bisa kan,"

"Naruto-kun tidak ingat muka nenekmu sayang, dan Neji bilang dia akan pergi hiking dengan Lee.

"Lihat foto nya saja bisa kan, "

"Hinata-channnnn, " Hiashi mulai kesal pada Hinata.

"Issssh, baiklah. " Hinata mengalah karena takut ayahnya marah padanya.

"Ano paman aku pamit pulang ya kalo begitu. " ujar Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Eh kenapa buru buru mendingan kita makan dulu, "

"Tidak usah paman terimakasih lain kali saja, sekarang kaa-san sudah menunggu ku di rumah, "Ya sudahlah kalo begitu, Naruto-kun terimakasih banyak ya, paman berhutang banyak padamu, " ucap Hiashi sambil mengantar Naruto keluar.

"Akh jangan begitu paman, kita kan bertetangga jadi kita harus saling membantu hehehe. Ya sudah aku pamit ya paman. "

"Hehe, eh Naruto-kun besok kalau mau menjemput pakai saja mobil Hinata-chan ya. "

"Baiklah paman, " ucap Naruto yang kini telah menaiki motornya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah sampai di rumahnya karena rumahnya dan rumah Hinata berdampingan.

Tibanya di rumah Naruto langsung di sambut oleh ibunya.

"Naruto, kenapa baru pulang? " tanya Kushina yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Naruto.

"Eh kaa-san, aku tadi di suruh paman Hiashi mampir jadi aku mampir dulu deh," Naruto mendekati ibunya kemudian mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Oh begitu, sana mandi dulu tou-san sudah menunggu mu di meja makan, "

"Baiklah kaa-san, "

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto langsung menghampiri tou-san dan kaa-san nya yang sekarang sedang mengobrol sambil makan di meja makan.

"Wah kaa-san masak apa? " tanya Naruto yang langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kaa-san masak Ramen kesukaan mu, ayo cepat makan, " ucap Kushina sambil menyodorkan semangkuk Ramen kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto pin langsung menyantap nya.

"Oh iya Naruto kata kaa-san mu kau di suruh mampir oleh Hiashi ya? " tanya Minato ayah Naruto.

"Iya tou-san, memang nya kenapa?"

"Tidak hanya saja kok tumben Hiashi menyuruh mu mampir. "

"Iya tadi paman Hiashi minta bantuan ku."

"Minta bantu apa? " ujar Kushina.

"Ano etooo aku do suruh pura-pura pacaran sama Hinata. "

"Haaaaaah? " ucap Kushina dan Minato bareng.

"Kenapa Hiashi menyuruh mu begitu? " tanya Minato.

"Ya katanya karena besok nenek nya Hinata mau datang ke rumah nya. Dan kalo nenek nya tau Hinata belum punya pacar dia akan di jodohkan dengan cucu teman neneknya."

"Hah? Serius? " Kushina tak percaya dengan apa uang di katakan anak nya itu.

"Serius lah, "

"Kenapa cuma pura-pura sih kenapa gak pacaran beneran aja, " celetuk Minato. Naruto pun langsung menatap ayahnya itu.

"Apa apaan sih tou-san aku kan gak suka sama dia. "

"Kenapa? Hinata-chan itu kan cantik, baik hati, pinter, pinter masak juga, sempurna deh pokoknya kalo jadi calon mantu. Masa sih kamu gak tertarik sama dia. " ucap Kushina.

"Gak aku gak tertarik, dia kan menyebalkan tau, "

"Masa sih, " goda Kushina.

"Udah ah aku mau tidur, "

"Eh habiskan dulu makanan mu Naruto-kun, " perintah ayahnya.

"Gak mau ah, " ucap Naruto yang kini telah meninggal meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ckckck anak itu di goda gitu aja kabur, " Kushina mengeleng geleng kan kepalanya.

"Sayang menurut mu Hinata dan Naruto itu cocok gak? " tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Ya tentu lah sayang, aku bakalan seneng banget deh kalo nantinya Hinata-chan bisa jadi menantu kita."

"Iya ya bener juga, tapi kan Naruto dan Hinata sering berantem kan kalo ketemu. "

"Iya tapi aku percaya kalau mereka bisa baikan kok. "

"Iya semoga saja mereka cepat berbaikan, oh iya sebab nya apa sih sampe Hinata jadi benci Naruto? Dulu kan mereka teman baik kan? "

"Aku tidak tahu lupa lagi sayang, iya aku juga berharap mereka seperti dulu lagi. "

Kamar Naruto.

07.15 pm

"Apa apaan sih kaa-san dan tou-san itu, pacaran beneran? Yang bener aja mana bisa aku melakukan itu dia kan menyebalkan. " Naruto berguman.

Another palace

Ruang makan Hyuuga.

"Tou-san kenapa aku harus berpura-pura pacaran dengan Naruto sih, menyebalkan. " ucap Hinata kesal.

"Memang nya kau mau apa di jodohkan oleh nenek mu? "

"Tidak mau sih, tapi kenapa harus dengan Naruto sih? "

"Ya terus dengan siapa lagi, dengan Lee begitu? "

"Ih amit amit deh, "

"Tuh kan, "

"Tapi kenapa harus dia, "

"Hinata-chan tou-san sudah mengenal Naruto dari kecil jadi tou-san percaya padanya makanya tou-san memilih nya. "

"Ah menyebalkan, " Hinata manyun.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau melakukan nya biar saja nenekmu menjodoh kan mu. "

"Ih menyebalkan! Tapi Baiklah aku akan melakukan nya, hanya selama nenek di sini kan,"

"Nah gitu dong sayang, iyaa, paling sekitar dua mingguan, " ucap Hiashi sambil berdiri lalu membereskan piring bekas mereka makan.

"Hah? Nenek akan tinggal disini selama 2 minggu? "

"Iya soalnya dia kan sudah lama tidak kesini, "

"Yaaaah, kalo aku ketahuan gimana? Sini Biar aku saja yang beres kan tou-san, " ucap Hinata sambil mengambil alih pekerjaan ayahnya.

"Tenang saja kau pasti bisa menjadi lewati nya kok, asalkan kau dan Naruto-kun jangan sering berantem aja, "

"Apa aku bisa? "

"Entahlah, kau coba saja, tapi tou-san percaya kau pasti bisa, "

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha, "

~TBC~

Gimana? Lanjutin jangan? Kalo ada yang salah bilang sama ane ya, makasih.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Chapter 4

Keesokan harinya

07.15 am

"Hinata-chan tou-san berangkat ke kantor ya, jangan lupa nanti jam delapan kau jemput nenekmu dengan Naruto-kun ya. " ucap Hiashi sambil mengusap usap kepala Hinata yang kini masih tidur.

"Hn" ucap Hinata dalam tidur nya.

Another palace

"Kaa-san aku mau Ramen, " teriak Naruto dari meja makan.

"Kau berisik sekali sih," ucap Minato yang duduk di depan Naruto dan membaca koran pagi nya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi.

"Sabar dong Naruto-kun sayang, ini kan sedang kaa-san buatin." ujar Kushina dari dapur.

"Kok tumben sekali sih saat libur begini kau bangun pagi pagi seperti ini Naruto-kun, " ucap Minato heran.

"Iya tumben sekali, dan juga kau rapih sekali memang nya kau mau kemana? " ucap Kushina sambil membawa ramen yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Iya benar kau mau kemana Naruto-kun? " tanya ayah nya.

"Aku mau menjemput nenek nya Hinata tau. " jawab Naruto. Kemudian ia pun langsung melahap ramen tadi.

"Oooooowh," ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Paman Hiashi yang menyuruh mu atau gimana? " tanya Kushina.

"Iya dia minta tolong padaku karena dia hari ini masih ada meeting. " jawab Naruto.

"Iya sudah cepat habiskan sarapan mu nanti kau terlambat menjemput nya, "

"Kau menjemput nya dengan apa? " tanya Minato.

"Mobil Hinata."

Setelah selesai makan Naruto pun langsung pergi ke rumah Hinata.

 _Tok tok tok..._

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata tapi tak ada respon dari Hinata.

'Apa dia masih tidur? ' batin nya.

"Ah sebaiknya aku telpon paman Hiashi saja. " Naruto pun langsung menghubungi Hiashi.

 _'Hallo Naruto-kun ada apa? '_ ucap Hiashi menjawab panggilan Naruto.

" Paman aku sudah di depan rumah paman, tapi saat aku mengetuk ngetuk pintu gak ada respon sama sekali, Hinata kemana ya? "tanya nya.

 _' Oh mungkin saja dia masih tidur Naruto-kun, kau masuk saja tidak di kunci kok, kalo memang benar Hinata masih tidur bangun kan saja ya, '_

"Baiklah kalo begitu paman, terimakasih." lalu Naruto pun menutup telpon nya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hinata!" dia mencoba memanggil Hinata tapi tak ada yang nyaut. Lalu Naruto pun memutuskan melihat ke kamar Hinata siapa tau saja Hinata benar-benar masih tidur. Dan setelah ia menemukan kamar Hinata ia langsung masuk ke dalamnya dan dia pun menemukan Hinata yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

"Ck dia benar-benar masih tidur ternyata." Naruto berdecih lalu ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata. Ia memandangi wajah Hinata sebentar lalu ia mengoyang goyang kan bahu Hinata supaya dia bangun.

"Woiiii cepat bangun dasar pemalas!" ucap nya sambil terus mengoncang bahu Hinata.

"Mmmmmmm" Hinata hanya berguman.

"Ck cepat bangun," Naruto pun menarik tangan Hinata supaya ia bangun. Setelah tangan nya di tarik Hinata pun jadi terduduk tapi mata nya masih tertutup, Naruto pun mengguncang guncang tubuh Hinata lagi.

"Woi bangunnnnn!" Hinata pun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Mmmm, Naruto," ucapnya masih linglung.

"Cepat bangun nanti kita terlambat,"

Hinata mengucek ngucek matanya dan sekarang kesadaran nya pun sudah pulih.

"Hah? Naruto? Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap Hinata sambil mendorong Naruto di depannya sampai Naruto terjungkal ke bawah ranjang.

"Iitttaiiii, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri lalu mengusap usap pantat nya yang sakit karena mencium lantai.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau ada di kamar ku Hah?" tanya Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto ada di dalam kamar nya.

"Paman Hiashi menyuruh ku membangun kan mu, kita kan akan menjemput nenek mu,"

"Oh iya aku lupa, sekarang jam berapa memang nya?"

"Sudah jam 07.45 tau, cepat kau siap siap nanti kita terlambat lagi," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari ranjang Hinata.

"Ya sudah tunggu, aku akan mandi dulu," Hinata pun langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ya ya cepat lah," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah meja belajar Hinata kemudian ia pun duduk di sana.

Limabelas menit kemudian Hinata pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan dia hanya mengenakan handuk saja.

"Kyaaaaa baka! Kenapa kau masih di sini, " Hinata kaget melihat Naruto yang sedang asyik membaca komik Hinata di meja belajar nya. Karena mendengar Hinata berteriak Naruto pun menengok Hinata yang ada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, pake berteriak segala, berisik tau," ucap Naruto lalu kembali membaca komik tadi.

"Lagian ngapain kau di sini, cepat sama keluar, "

"Ck, tadi kan kau yang menyuruh ku menunggu," Naruto berdecih.

"Maksud ku tunggu di luar saja, tak perlu di sini juga kali. Cepat sana pergi aku mau pake baju,"

"Ya kalo mau pake baju ya pake aja, kenapa aku yang mesti repot, "

"Dasar mesum! Aku tidak bisa ganti baju kalau kau ada di sini,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ad-" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan nya Hinata sudah memelototinya.

"Iya iya baiklah aku akan tunggu di luar, " Naruto lagi, lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar Hinata sambil membawa komik yang tadi ia baca.

Kini Naruto sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di depan rumah Hinata sambil membaca komik.

"Kau akan pergi atau terus membaca komik itu Hah?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Eh kau sudah selesai, " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

"Sudah, ayo cepat nanti telat,"

"Iya iya sebentar, " Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nih kuncinya,aku tunggu di depan saja," ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil nya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Nona cantik, " ucap Naruto lalu pergi mengambil mobil Hinata.

"ishhhhh apaan sih," guman Hinata.

Sekarang mereka pun sudah tiba di bandara.

"Duh mana sih si nenek? " ucap Hinata sambil melihat sekeliling nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak telpon saja," ujar Naruto.

"Oh iya sebentar, " saat Hinata baru saja akan mengambil Smartphone nya tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nya.

"Hinata-channnnnn,"

"Eh nenek, baru saja aku mau telpon, " ucap Hinata pada orang yang tadi memanggil nya dan ternyata itu adalah nenek nya.

"Wah Hinata-chan kau sudah besar ya, sudah lama nenek tak bertemu dengan mu. Nenek kangen sekali tau," ucap Nenek Hinata lalu ia memeluk Hinata.

"Iya Ne aku juga kangen banget deh sama Nenek,"

"Eh Hinata-chan pemuda tampan ini siapa? Apa dia pacar mu yang tou-san mu katakan, " ujar nenek Hinata setelah melepas pelukan nya lalu ia melihat Naruto yang ada di sebelah Hinata.

"Mmmm i-iya begitulah," ucap Hinata ragu.

"Wow kau hebat Hinata-chan punya pacar seganteng ini, kalau begini nenek tidak perlu menjodoh kan mu. Oh Iya siapa namamu nak? " tanya nenek pada Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, senang bertemu dengan mu ne," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri pada nenek Hinata.

"Naruto? Uzumaki?" Nenek memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hah kau anak nya Kushina kan? " ucap Nenek lagi.

"Iya Ne, Nenek mengenal kaa-san?"

"Ya tentu lah, aku juga mengenal kau Naruto-kun. Tak ku sangka kau tumbuh jadi pemuda yang tampan seperti ini hehehe, "

"Haha Nenek bisa saja," ucap Naruto malu-malu.

"Oh jadi Naruto-kun itu pacarnya Hinata ya sekarang, "

"Ah ya begitu lah hehe,"

"Ya sudah ne ayo kita pulang, " ucap Hinata langsung mengajak nenek nya itu pulang supaya tak bertanya lebih banyak lagi pada Naruto.

Sekarang mereka sudah di perjalanan pulang ke rumah Hinata.

"Wah nenek tak menyangka kalian bisa pacaran," ucap nenek memecah keheningan dalam mobil.

"Kenapa tidak? " tanya Naruto yang sedang menyetir.

"Ya memang sih kalian kan temenan sejak kecil dan nenek dulu juga pernah berharap jika kalian sudah besar semoga jadi sepasang kekasih tapi saat kalian SD harapan nenek kandas karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata-chan membeci mu Naruto-kun. Saat smp juga kalian bermusuhan kan? Melihat itu nenek berhenti berharap kalian bisa pacaran. Dan setelah itu nenek tidak tahu hubungan kalian seperti apa karena nenek pergi ke London. Dan sekarang saat nenek kembali kesini nenek senang sekali akhirnya harapan nenek yang dulu terkabul juga. Mmmmmm bahagia banget deh nenek sekarang ini, "

Melihat nenek nya sangat bahagia tentang hubungan palsu ini Hinata hanya tersenyum miris.

'Maaf ne aku terpaksa harus membohongi nenek, ' batin Hinata.

"Hahahaha," Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar nenek Hinata bercerita seperti itu.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah.

"Aaaah akhirnya kita sampai juga ya, " ucap Nenek.

"Iya nek, ayo kita masuk,"

Mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah rumah Hinata.

"Nenek minum apa? " tanya Hinata.

"Ah nenek mau teh saja,"

"N-na-naruto kau mau minum apa? " tanya Hinata canggung.

"Loh kau kan pacarnya Hinata-chan, kenapa masih bertanya? Harusnya kan kau sudah hafal apa yang biasa dia inginkan," ucap nenek membuat Hinata kaget.

"Ah Anoooo, itu soalnya Naruto suka macem-macem minta nya jadi aku tidak tahu apa uang sekarang dia inginkan Hehe, " ucap Hinata sekenanya.

"Eh kenapa kau memanggil pacarmu hanya dengan nama kecil nya saja seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak memanggil nya Naruto-kun atau sayang, honey atau yang lainnya gitu?" Hinata terbelalak.

"Ah itu karena panggilan sayang kami seperti itu, " ucap Naruto.

"Hinata aku sekarang mau teh saja," ucap Naruto agar nenek Hinata tidak bertanya lagi.

"Oh baiklah aku buat kan dulu, " Hinata pun bergegas menuju dapur.

"Panggilan sayang kalian tidak romantis sekali sih," ucap nenek kecewa.

"Aku kan bukan tipe orang yang romantis nek, " jawab Naruto.

"Setau Nenek Minato itu orang yang romantis pada istrinya, kenapa kau tidak,"

"Hehe tidak tau, "

"Naruto-kun sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya nenek tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Naruto panik.

"Hah? Anoooo, mungkin sekitarrr... Mmm dua tahunan mungkin hehe, " jawab Naruto dengan kikuk.

"Kenapa kau bingung seperti itu? Dan apa benar 2 tahun? tapi kenapa kalian terlihat sangat canggung? Apa benar kalian pacaran? " nenek mulai curiga.

Di tanya seperti itu Naruto hanya membeku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, untung Hinata segera kembali ke sana.

"Beneran lah Nek, kenapa nenek tak percaya pada kami?" ucap Hinata.

"Ini nek teh nya, " ucap Hinata lagi sambil menyodorkan teh nya pada sang nenek dan Naruto. Kemudian ia pun duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Iya soalnya kalian terlihat canggung kalo Bersama sama,"

"Oh itu mungkin karena kami kemarin sedang ada sedikit masalah, "

"Masalah apa?"

"Ya biasa lah, " ucap Naruto.

"Oh baiklah, oh iya dulu bagaimana cara mu menembak Hinata-chan Naruto-kun?"

Hinata dan Naruto saling menatap seolah berkata 'bagaimana ini?' Naruto pun kembali menatap nenek.

"Ya begitulah, " Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

"Begitulah gimana?"

"Ya begitu, sudah ku bilang kan kalo aku gak romantis jadi ya biasa saja, " ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Biasa gimana?"

"Sudahlah nek aku kan malu, " ucap Naruto lalu ia pun meminum teh yang Hinata bawa.

"Ah kau ini pake malu segala,"

"Sudahlah nek, " ujar Hinata.

"Kalian kan sudah 2 tahun pacaran jadi sudah seberapa jauh hubungan kalian ini? Apa kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?"

"Melakukan apa? " tanya Naruto.

"Issssh Naruto-kun Masasih gak ngerti,"

"Enggak, " ucap Naruto tidak mengerti, lalu ia pun kembali meminum teh nya.

"Di atas ranjang," ucap nenek lagi.

 _Uhuk uhuk..._

Mengerti apa yang nenek Hinata maksud Naruto pun sampai tersedak teh yang sedang ia minum. Dan ia pun langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan nya. Hinata pun kaget mendengar nenek nya berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa yang nenek bicarakan? " ujar Hinata.

"Jadi... Kalian sudah melakukan nya? " tanya nenek santai.

"Ah? Belum lah?" ujar Naruto.

"Aaaah kenapa begitu? Kau payah sekali Naruto-kun, "

"Hah? Memang nya aku harus melakukan 'itu' ya?"

"Bodoh! " ucap Hinata sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"Awwww, sakit tau,"

"Hahaha kalian lucu sekali ya, " ucap nenek.

"Kalo ciuman gimana? Pasti udah pernah kan?" ucap nenek lagi. Muka Hinata pun memerah.

"Sudahlah nek, Naruto kau ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan sekarang kan," ucap Hinata.

"Ah iya,terimakasih udah ngingetin. Maaf ya nek aku mau pulang dulu, bye, " ucap Naruto lalu bergegas pulang. Diikuti oleh Hinata.

"loh kok buru –buru, memang nya kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya nenek Hinata.

" Ah sudahlah nak dia harus buru-buru," ucap Hinata.

"Yaaaah, padahal nenek masih ingin mengobrol lebih banyak lagi dengan mu Naruto-kun," ucap nenek Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

"Ahahaha aku juga sebenarnya masih ingin mengobrol dengan nenek, " bohong Naruto.

Lalu Hinata dan Naruto pun pergi keluar rumah.

"Hinata nenek mu kenapa bertanya sampai sejauh itu? " tanya Naruto sesampainya di luar rumah.

"Mana ku tau, kenapa kau bertanya pada ku," ujar Hinata lalu melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Lalu kalau di tanya seperti itu lagi aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Mana ku tau, mendingan sana cepat pergi," ucap Hinata mendorong Naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah mengusir ku seperti itu,"

"Sudahlah cepat pergi memang nya kau mau apa nenek bertanya lebih jauh lagi padamu," ucap Hinata sambil mendorong dorong bahu Naruto.

"Iyaa deh aku pergi, bye cantik," ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata lalu pergi.

"Ishhhhh sakit tau, dasar baka teme," ujar Hinata sambil mengusap usap pipinya yang tadi di cubit Naruto. Lalu Hinata pun berbalik, saat berbalik Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba nenek nya sudah ada di depannya.

"Kyaaaaa, sejak kapan nenek di sini? " ujar Hinata kaget.

"Baru saja, katanya buru-buru kenapa kalian malah bermesraan di sini?"

"Ah? Si-siapa yang bermesraan sih," jawab Hinata merona.

"Aaaah sudahlah jangan malu-malu gitu," goda Nenek.

"Apaan sih nek,"

"Eh Mommy udah datang," ucap Hiashi tiba-tiba yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Eh kau sudah pulang?" ujar Nenek lalu berbalik menghadap Hiashi.

"Ia tadi aku ada urusan sebentar saja di kantor. Sudah lama Mom?"

"Lumayan,"

"Aku permisi ke kamar dulu ya," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba lali pegi.

"Eh kau tidak mau bantu nenek beresin barang-barang nenek dulu?"

"Tidak ah minta bantuan sama Tou-san saja nek,"

"Issssh Yasudahlah, Hiashi tolong bawakan barang-barang ku ke kamar,"

"Eeeeeeh?"

"Cepat!"

"Iyes my lord," Hiashi pun membawakan barang-barang ibunya itu.

"Oh iya Neji-kun kemana?" ucap nenek saat perjalanan menuju Kamarnya.

"Dia sedang hiking,"

"Ooooh, kapan pulangnya? Aku kangen dengan nya,"

"Mungkin nanti siang atau sore,"

"Ah yasudahlah kalau begitu Mommy mau istirahat dulu," ujar Nenek setibanya di kamar.

"Mommy gak makan dulu,"

"Tidak ah nanti saja,"

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ujar Hiashi lalu meninggalkan kamar Mommy nya itu.

 _Tok… tok…tok_

"Hinata-chan," ucap Hiashi sambil mengetok pintu kamar Hinata.

"Iya Tou-san masuk saja tidak di kunci," ucap Hinata dari dalam kamar.

Hiashi pun masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Hiashi sambil berjalan menuju Hinata yang sedang tiduran di kasur nya sambil memainkan Smartphone nya.

"Bagaimana apanya,"jawab Hinata sambil bangun lalu duduk di atas ranjang nya.

"Itu tadi apa kau sudah memperkenalkan Naruto-kun sebagai pacarmu pada nenek mu," Hiashi pun duduk di pinggiran ranjang Hinata.

"Oh itu, sudah kok,"

"Lalu apa nenek mu tak curiga?"

"Tidak dia malah seneng banget liat aku "pacaran" sama dia,"

"Haha Tou-san juga seneng kok kalau kau pacaran beneran sama Naruto-kun,"

"Hah? Apa? Yang benar aja, "

"Haha memang nya kenapa kalau kau pacaran beneran,"

"Gak mau lah,"

"Haha ya udah Tou-san tinggal dulu ya,"

"Iyaaa,"

Kemudian Hiashi mencium kening Hinata sekejap lalu ia pergi dari kamar Hinata.

Keesokan harinya

"Tou-san, Nii-san mana?" tanya Hinata yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

"Kau masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya nenek Hinata yang kini sedang sarapan dengan Hiashi.

"Iya nek,"

"Nii-san mu sudah berangkat tadi," ujar Hiashi.

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa dia meninggalkan ku?"

"Katanya sih dia ada urusan dulu,"

"Memang nya kau tidak berangkat bareng Naruto-kun? Dia kan pacarmu," ujar nenek.

"Hah? Ah aku anoo etooo," Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Mereka suka bareng kok, Cuma akhir-akhir ini mereka sedang biasa lah, bertengkar sedikit," ujar Hiashi supaya Mommy tidak curiga.

"Aaah iya benar," ujar Hinata.

"Oh begitu, pantesan mereka kemarin terlihat sangat canggung,"

"Haha iya itu mungkin karena mereka sedang bertengkar,"

"Hinata-chan, kalian bertengkar karena apa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya ada masalah kecil saja kok," ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Ya udah cepat lah kalian berbaikan, nenek tidak mau melihat mu sampai putus dengan Naruto-kun,"

"Memang nya kenapa kalau aku putus dengan nya?" tanya Hinata iseng.

"Tidak boleh pokok nya kau tidak boleh putus dengan Naruto-kun, kalau kalian sampai putus kau akan nenek jodoh kan dengan cucu teman nenek dan tidak ada penolakan,"

"Hah? Kenapa seperti itu? Menyebalkan sekali,"

"Makanya kalau kau tidak mau cepatlah berbaikan dengannya,"

"Ck Baiklah nek, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Hinata pun berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tidak ah Tou-san,"

Saat Hinata sedang menunggu taxi di jalan depan rumah nya, ia melihat Naruto yang baru saja akan berangkat sekolah dengan motor sport nya.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat dulu," teriak Naruto. Kemudian ia pun menghampiri Hinata dan berhenti tepat di depan Hinata.

"Bareng?" tanya Naruto.

"…." Hinata hanya diam saja tak menanggapi Naruto.

"Hey kau dengar tidak?"

Hinata pun menatap Naruto di depannya.

"Apa!" jawab Hinata dengan ketus.

"Jangan galak galak dong sayang,"

"Ish menjijikan," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipi chubby Hinata.

"Issssh sakit tau,sana pergi! Mengganggu saja,"

"Jadi gak mau bareng nih?"

"Gak,"

"Yakin?"

"Iya lah,"

"Nanti nyesel lagi kalo aku tinggalin,"

"Berisik! Sudah sana pergi!"

"Galak banget sih cantik,"

"Cepat pergi! Atau ku hajar kau,"

"Baiklah aku pergi, tapi jangan kangen padaku ya sayang,"

"Apa sih, menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha," Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" guman Hinata.

10 menit kemudian akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan taxi. Dan setelah 30 menit kemudian akhirnya Hinata pun tiba di KHS. Dan sekarang pun ia sudah berada di kelasnya.

"Pssst, Hinata-chan," Sakura bersisik memanggil Hinata yang ada di belakang bangku nya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Hinata pun menatap Sakura di depannya.

"Anoo Hinata-chan, kau kan pacarnya Naruto-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai itu kan temannya jadi kau pasti kenal kan dengan nya, jadi tolong kenalin aku sama Sasuke-senpai dong, pleasee," Hinata cengo mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan, kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku itu gak pacaran dengannya,"

"Akh sudahlah tenang saja tidak ada akan ada yang tau kok, kan aku sudah janji tidak akan membocorkannya,"

"Bukan seperti ituuuuuu, tapi aku memang tidak pacaran dengannya Sakura-chan,"

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan tertipu kata-kata mu tau,"

"Arrrghhh berapa kali harus kubilang bahwa aku TIDAK PACARAN DENGAN NARUTOOOOOOO!" Hinata berteriak, dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas langsung melihat ke arah nya.

"Oh jadi sekarang kau dan Naruto-senpai pacaran ya?" ujar Kiba.

"Upsss, semuanya jadi tau deh Hinata-chan. Tapi bukan aku ya yang membocorkannya hehe," ujar Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Oh jadi begitu ya,"

"Aku tidak menyangka, mereka kan terlihat sering bertengkar ya,"

"Iya benar,"

Pada akhirnya seisi kelas ribut membicarakan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ti-tidak b-bukan begitu maksudnya," ujar Hinata mencoba memperbaiki kesalahpahaman ini. Tapi semuanya tidak menanggapi nya.

"Arrrghhh kenapa jadi kacau begini," Hinata frustrasi melihat pun hanya duduk di bangku nya dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya pasrah.

Jam istirahat pun tiba

"Arrrghhh kepala ku pusing sekali, ah sebaiknya aku ke uks saja minta obat," ujar Hinata sambil memijat kepalanya lalu bangkit dari bangku nya.

"Hinata-chan kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah aku mau ke uks minta obat, kepala ku pusing,"

"Oh kalau begitu biar ku antar,"

Sesampainya di uks Sakura pun mencarikan obat yang di perlukan Hinata. Tak perlu waktu lama Sakura pun menemukan nya.

"Ini Hinata-chan obat nya, cepat minum,"

"Ah iya makasih Sakura-chan,"

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Anoo Hinata-chan, maaf ya gara-gara aku semua orang jadi tau deh hubungan mu dengan Naruto-senpai,"

"Ah sudahlah aku sedang tidak mau membahas nya," ujar Hinata lalu ia pun segera meminum obat tadi.

"Kau marah ya padaku?"

"Tidak kok tenang saja,"

"Ya udah terimakasih kalau kau tidak marah padaku,"

"Hn,"

"Oh iya Hinata-chan sekarang kau mau kembali ke kelas atau mau istirahat dulu di sini?"

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja, tapi sebelum itu kita ke kantin saja yu,"

"Ya udah ayo,"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin.

"Kau mau beli apa Sakura-chan?"

"Apa ya? Kau mau apa?"

"Kalo aku sih mau roti kare,"

"Kalau begitu aku mau beli susu uht saja ah,"

Saat Hinata akan mengambil roti kare yang tinggal satu itu tiba-tiba ada yang mendahului mengambilnya. Saat Hinata melihat siapa yang mendahului nya ia sangat kesal karena ternyata dia adalah Naruto.

"Heh! Kenapa kau mengambil nya? Aku kan yang duluan ingin membeli nya,"

"Di sini siapa cepat dia dapat tau,"

"Banyak omong! Cepat berikan roti nya padaku!" titah Hinata. Tanpa mendengar kan perkataan Hinata, Naruto kemudian segera membayar roti itu.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa memiliki nya karena aku sudah membayar nya weeee," Naruto meledek Hinata.

"Menyebalkan! Cepat berikan padaku,"

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa," Naruto pun mengangkat roti itu ke atas supaya tak bisa di gapai Hinata.

"Cepat berikan!" Hinata pun mencoba mengambil nya tapi tidak bisa karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ambil saja,"

"ishhhhh menyebalkan!" Ujar Hinata sambil menginjak kaki Naruto karena kesal tidak bisa mendapatkan roti nya.

"Awwww, sakit tau. Kenapa kau menginjak kaki ku seperti itu," ujar Naruto sambil memegang kaki nya yang di injak Hinata tadi, tidak menyia-nyia kan kesempatan Hinata pun langsung mengambil roti yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Weeeee, emang nya enak. Ayo Sakura-chan kita pergi, " Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kesakitan.

"Heh kembalikan roti ku," teriak Naruto melihat Hinata pergi.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja nongol.

"Kaki ku sakit, karena di injak cewek sialan itu tau. Roti ku juga di ambil lagi. Sial," umpat Naruto.

"Bukannya dia pacar mu ya Dobe,"

"Eh? Kata siapa?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar nya dari teman-teman sekelas Hinata-san,"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Iya aku mendengar nya sendiri, katanya kau sekarang pacaran dengannya, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku,"

"Haha yang benar saja,"

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Ih ya tentu saja lah tidak, ngaco deh,"

"Lalu kenapa anak-anak itu membicarakan kalian?"

"Mana ku tau. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja,"

"Baiklah ayo,"

Sasuke dan Naruto pun kembali ke kelasnya.

Sepulang sekolah

"Hinata-chan kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang kini sedang memasukan Buku-buku nya ke dalam tas sekolah nya.

"Sendiri, soalnya Neji Nii-san ada urusan dulu katanya,"

"Oh kalau begitu kita pulang bareng yuk,"

"Iya ayo,"

Hinata dan Sakura pun meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Eh bagaimana kalau kita ke toko Donat yang di depan dulu," ajak Sakura.

"Ayo saja, kita mau naik apa kesana?"

"Kita jalan kaki saja, kan dekat tempatnya,"

"Oh iya Ayo lah kalau begitu,"

"Eh tunggu aku punya ide," ujar Sakura saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih ada di parkiran sekolah.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nebeng aja sama Sasuke-senpai dan Naruto-senpai hehe," Sakura tersenyum licik.

"Hah? Ayo jalan saja ah!"

"Kenapa? Ayolah Hinata-chan kita nebeng saja pada mereka. Sekalian bantu aku mendekati Sasuke-senpai,"

"Oh ternyata itu ya tujuan mu, dasar modus,"

"Hehe Ayolah Hinata-chan bantu aku pleasee," Sakura terus membujuk Hinata.

"Tidak mau, kau saja sana sendiri aku pulang sendiri saja,"

"Ayolah Hinata-chan aku mohon sekali ini saja, kalau aku minta nebeng sendirian nanti terlalu ketahuan modus,"

"…" Hinata hanya diam.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, mau ya ya ya. Ayolah pleasee," Sakura memelas.

"Arrrghhh baiklah," Hinata akhirnya menuruti keinginan sahabat nya itu.

"Kyaaaaa, terimakasih Hinata-chan yang cantik dan baik hati," Sakura girang mendengar nya ia pun langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Issssh sudahlah lepaskan aku tak bisa bernafas,"

"Ahahaha maaf, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana,"

"Kemana?"

"Ke para senpai yang ganteng itu lah," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang mengobrol do parkiran.

"Hah?"

"Ayolah cepat nanti mereka keburu pergi," Sakura pun langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju senpai nya itu.

"Ehmmm….. Senpai belum pulang?" Setibanya di parkiran tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung menyapa senpai nya itu.

"Eeh Sakura-san ya?" ujar Sasuke saat melihat Sakura.

"Ah iya senpai," Sakura pun tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Heh kalian mau apa kesini?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Ah maaf senpai aku hanya mau mengantar Hinata-chan, katanya dia mau meminta kau mengantar nya ke toko Donat yang di depan hehe," ujar Sakura, Hinata kaget mendengar nya.

"Heyyy, aku ti-," sebelum menyelesaikan perkataan nya mulut Hinata sudah keburu di bungkam tangan Sakura. Sakura pun bersisik pada Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan kau diam saja ya tolong, bantu aku pleasee," bisik Sakura.

Hinata pun hanya mendengus kesal.

'Menyebalkan,' batin Hinata.

"Beneran?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya diam menghiraukan nya.

"Ahahaha beneran kok senpai, kan Hinata-chan?" ujar Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Hn," jawab Hinata.

"Ya udah ayo kalau begitu cepat naik," ajak Naruto.

"Pssst, 'Lalu kau pegi dengan siapa Sakura-chan', ayo Hinata-chan katakan seperti itu," bisik Sakura pada Hinata.

"Ck. Lalu kau pergi dengan siapa Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata dengan nada datar.

"Ah aku jalan kaki saja," ujar Sakura modus.

"Loh kok jalan kaki? Kau bareng dengan ku saja kalau begitu," ujar Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura sangat senang.

'kyaaaaa akhirnya rencana ku berhasil. yesssss,' batin Sakura.

"Ah tidak apa-apa senpai, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu hehe," dusta Sakura.

"Eh tidak apa-apa kok, ayo bareng saja. Aku juga mau mampir dulu ke toko itu kok," Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dan itu membuat nya meleleh.

"Ah baiklah kalau kau memaksa hehe,"

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat,"

Mereka berempat pun pergi meninggalkan parkiran sekolah. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama mereka pun tiba di toko Donat itu.

"Terimakasih ya Sasuke-senpai sudah mau menghantarkan ku ke sini hehehe," ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau hanya berterimakasih padanya saja, aku juga kan kerepotan mengantarkan temanmu ini," ujar Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Oh jadi kau terpaksa gitu mengantar ku ke sini? Kalau begitu kenapa kau Tidak bilang saja dari tadi kalau kau tidak mau mengantar ku," Hinata sewot.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku seperti itu, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku tau,"

"Buat apa ku berterimakasih pada orang yang tidak ridho menolong orang lain,"

"Ah sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar dong kaya anak kecil aja sih, makasih ya Naruto-senpai sudah mau mengantar Hinata-chan kesini," ujar Sakura menghentikan pertengkaran Naruto vs Hinata.

"Hn," Naruto kesal pada Hinata, ia hanya melipat tangan nya di dada dan memalingkan wajah nya. Hinata pun sama.

"Hahaha kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Sasuke melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Berisik kau temee," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Ya udah sebaiknya ayo kita masuk saja, aku akan traktir semuanya sebagai tanda terimakasih ku," ujar Sakura.

"Beneran?" tanya Naruto antusias mendengar akan di traktir.

"Iya ayo cepat makanya,"

"Ya udah,"

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke toko Donat itu. Tapi Hinata hanya diam saja tidak mengikuti.

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat," ajak Sakura.

"Tidak mau, aku mau pulang saja," Hinata merajuk.

"Ayolah masuk saja," Sakura pun menarik tangan Hinata supaya ikut dengannya. Hinata hanya manyun.

"Kalian mau pesan Donat apa?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah di tempat duduk yang di sediakan toko.

"Donat almond," ujar Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka pun saling menatap kesal.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memesan itu," ujar Naruto.

"Siapa yang ikut-ikutan hah?"

"Wah kalian kompak sekali ya," celetuk Sasuke.

"Bukan kompak, tapi dia mengikuti ku tau," sanggah Naruto.

"Enak aja! Kau yang mengikuti ku!" Ujar Hinata.

"Kau,"

"Kau!"

"Kau tau!"

"Kauuuuuu,"

"Issssh sudahlah Hinata-chan, apa kau tidak malu di lihat orang?"

"Tidak! Biarkan saja," jawab Hinata.

"Kau juga Dobe. Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu," ujar Sasuke.

"Apa sih kau temee. Menyebalkan!"

"Wah Hinata-chan? Naruto-kun? Sedang apa kalian disini? Wah ternyata ada Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-senpai juga ya, wah Double date nih ceritanya?" ujar Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang lalu bergabung dengan mereka.

"hahahaha," Sakura dan Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Enak aja mana mau aku ngdate sama orang gila kaya doa ini," ujar Hinata sambil melirik Naruto.

"Heh enak aja kau, dan aku juga tidak mau ngdate sama cewek bar bar seperti kau. Tau," balas Naruto.

"Heh apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tuli atau gimana sih, dasar jalang,"

"Kau benar-benar ya," Hinata pun sudah sampai pada batas sabar nya, ia pun menggebrak meja lalu pergi dari sana. Sakura pun berdiri dan mencoba menghentikan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan tunggu dulu," teriak Sakura. Tapi Hinata tidak menghiraukan nya.

"Kejar dia Dobe! Kau harus meminta maaf padanya," ujar Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?"

"Kau kan yang sudah membuatnya kesal, dan kau sudah sangat keterlaluan jadi cepatlah kejar dia,"

"Kan dia yang mulai duluan,"

"Kejar dia Dobe! Kau kan laki-laki,"

"Arrrghhh, baiklah," Naruto pun mengalah. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengejar Hinata.

"Menyebalkan sekali sih, dasar baka temee sialan!" umpat Hinata sambil berjalan pulang.

 _Greppp…._

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Hinata ada yang menahan dari belakang. Hinata pun berbalik.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya orang yang menahan tangannya yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Aku mau pulang," jawab Hinata ketus sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke sana," ujar Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau pulang!" Hinata meronta minta di lepaskan. Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto malah menarik Hinata kedalaman pelukan hangat nya.

"Maaf kan aku Hinata, kalau aku sudah keterlaluan padamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kok. Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku," ujar Naruto sambil memeluk dan mengelus-elus kepala Hinata lalu mencium kening nya dengan lembut. Hinata kaget, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir begitu saja, tanpa sadar Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto itu.

"Baka, baka, baka!" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata yang kini sedang menangis di pelukan Naruto sambil memukul-mukul kecil dada Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya.

10 menit pun berlalu dan Hinata belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Kau memang senang sekali ya memeluku?" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata pun sadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Si-siapa yang memeluk mu? Kan kau yang duluan,"

"Ahahaha sudahlah ayo kita pulang," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata kemudian menghentikan taxi yang lewat di depannya.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Naruto lagi.

Tanpa banyak protes Hinata pun masuk kedalaman taxi itu.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut masuk?"

"Kita kan mau pulang,"

"Tapi motor mu ka-,"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja," Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata.

~Tubikontinyu~

Gimana? Lanjut?

Review ya jangan lupa. Makasih.

I love you all :*

Anonymous sayang ©2015


	5. Chapter 5

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Chapter 5

Kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di dalam taxi. Suasana di sana hening. Mungkin karena kecapean Hinata pun ketiduran dan tanpa sadar bersandar ke pundak Naruto dan Naruto membiarkan nya.

Another palace

"Kemana pergi nya ya Naruto-senpai itu, kok gak balik-balik?" ujar Sakura Yang masih ada di toko Donat bersama Sasuke dan Kiba yang tadi tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka.

"Iya pada kemana Ya?" tanggap Kiba.

"Sebentar, biar aku sms Naruto," ujar Sasuke lalu merogoh saku celana nya untuk mengambil Smartphone nya. Sasuke pun langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Naruto.

'To : Naruto Dobe

Dobe, kau dimana? Cepat bawa Hinata-san kembali kesini,'

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum ada jawaban," jawab Sasuke.

Merasa Smartphone nya bergetar Naruto pun merogoh saku celana nya lalu melihat Smartphone nya itu yang ternyata ada pesan dari Sasuke. Naruto pun segera melihat isi pesan itu.

' From : Sasuke temee

Dobe, kau dimana? Cepat bawa Hinata-san kembali kesini,'

Naruto pun langsung membalasnya.

'To : Sasuke temee

Aku di perjalanan pulang temee, tenang saja Hinata sekarang sedang bersamaku jadi kalian jangan khawatir,'

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto mendapat balasan dari Sasuke.

'From : Sasuke temee

Oh syukur lah kalau begitu, eh kau pulang dengan apa? kan motor mu masih ada di sini,'

'To : Sasuke temee

Aku pulang naik taxi,'

'From : Sasuke temee

Lalu motor mu gimana?'

'To : Sasuke temee

Sudah biarkan saja nanti aku kembali ke sana untuk mengambil nya, tapi kalian silahkan pulang duluan saja tidak usah menunggu ku kembali ke sana,'

'From : Sasuke temee

Baiklah kalau begitu,'

Setelah itu Naruto memasukkan Smartphone nya kembali. Lalu melirik Hinata yang tertidur lelap di pundak nya.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka pun tiba di depan rumah Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap Naruto tidak tega membangunkan Hinata, Naruto pun langsung menggendong Hinata keluar taxi. Lalu langsung membawanya masuk kerumah Hinata.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu rumah Hinata Naruto langsung memencet bel rumah itu. Tidak lama kemudian pintunya terbuka.

"Eh Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan kenapa?" ujar Nenek Hinata yang membukakan pintu.

"Nenek? Ah dia tidak apa-apa kok dia Cuma ketiduran di taxi," jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah cepat bawa dia ke kamarnya,"

"Iya nek," Naruto pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamar Hinata.

"Ughhh, berat sekali sih kau ini," guman Naruto saat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hinata. Setibanya di kamar Hinata, Naruto merebahkan Hinata di ranjang nya dan memakai kan nya selimut. Naruto memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sedang tidur lalu ia mengusap usap kepala Hinata pelan. Lalu ia pun pergi keluar kamar Hinata.

"Naruto-kun sini," ujar Nenek saat melihat Naruto yang baru turun dari kamar Hinata.

Naruto pun menghampiri nenek Hinata yang sedang duduk santai sambil nonton tv di ruang tengah. Lalu Naruto duduk di samping nenek Hinata itu.

"Naruto-kun kau sudah baikan dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya nenek tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Naruto bingung. Hinata memang belum memberi tahu Naruto bahwa dia mengatakan kalau mereka pura-pura sedang bertengkar.

"Hah? Gimana?" jawab Naruto masih bingung.

"Kenapa kau seperti tidak tau apa-apa begitu? Kata Hinata-chan kalian sedang bertengkar karena ada masalah kecil. Jadi apakah kalian sudah baikan,"

"Ah Oh itu ya, mmm begitulah," jawab Naruto so ngerti padahal dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Jadi kalian sudah baikan?"

"Ya bisa jadi,"

"loh kok gitu jawabannya?"

"Eh maksudku iya, iya kami sudah baikan kok hehe," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu, nenek senang sekali mendengar nya,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia berdiri dan berpamitan pada nenek.

"Eh maaf nek aku mau permisi dulu,"

"Loh mau kemana Naruto-kun?"

"Maaf nek aku mau mengambil motor dulu di toko Donat dekat sekolah, soalnya tadi aku meninggalkan nya di sana jadi sekarang aku harus buru-buru mengambil nya hehe,"

"Hah? Kenapa Meninggalkan nya disana?"

"Ahhh, Anoo karena sesuatu hehe, oh iya nek aku kan mau ke toko Donat, nenek mau Donat apa biar aku sekalian beliin saja,"

"Akh sudahlah jangan repot-repot,"

"Ayo lah tidak apa-apa, nenek mau Donat apa,"

"Terserah kau saja lah kalau begitu,"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya nek,"

"Iyaaa, hati-hati di jalan,"

Naruto pun kembali ke toko Donat tadi dengan naik taxi.

07.15 PM

Setibanya di toko Donat tadi, Naruto membeli Donat untuk nenek Hinata setelah itu ia langsung pulang dengan motor nya.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto pun sudah tiba di rumahnya.

"Naruto-kun kok baru pulang? Tadi kaa-san lihat kau sudah pulang bersama Hinata-chan. Kemana dulu?" tanya Kushina yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah bersama Minato.

"Oh tadi aku ada urusan dulu sebentar,"

"Oh, kau bawa apa?" ujar Kushina saat melihat bungkusan plastik yang di bawa Naruto.

"Oh ini? Ini Donat buat nenek nya Hinata. Tapi kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san mau ambil saja aku beli banyak kok," ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan plastik tadi pada Kushina.

"Ooooh, Kaa-san ambil 2 ya," Kushina mengambil 2 buah Donat lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Minato.

"Iya Kaa-san ambil saja. Aku mau mandi dulu ya," ujar Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bermesraan di ruang tengah sambil nonton tv.

"Ehmmm…."

"Eh Naruto-kun sejak kapan kau di situ, sudah selesai mandinya?" ujar Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Minato.

"Baru saja, Tou-san dan Kaa-san kerjaan nya bermesraan saja sih jadi sampai tak sadar anaknya di sini,"

"Apaan sih kau ini sirik saja haha," ujar Minato.

"Lagian bermesraan terus, anaknya gak di peduliin," ujar Naruto sambil duduk di tengah-tengah Kushina dan Minato.

"Kayak anak kecil saja kau itu. Eh Katanya Donat itu buat nenek Hinata-chan kenapa kau Tidak mengantarkan nya Naruto-kun?" ujar Minato.

"Nanti saja akh,"

"Kasihan dong nenek Hinata-chan menunggu, cepat antarkan sekarang,"

"Akh Tou-san bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan Kaa-san kan, jadi kau menyuruh ku pergi. Jahat sekali," ujar Naruto.

"Ck kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu dasar bocah," ujar Kushina sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, Kaa-san juga ingin berduaan dengan Tou-san kan," goda Naruto.

"Eeeh dasar, sana kau bermesraan dengan Hinata-chan Saja,"

"Issssh menyebalkan, sudahlah aku pergi bye," ujar Naruto sambil membawa Donat yang tadi ia beli lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Tidak sampai dua menit Naruto tiba di depan rumah Hinata karena rumah mereka bersebelahan. Naruto pun langsung memencet bel rumah itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama pintu rumah Hinata pun terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ujar Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang membukakan pintu.

"Sudahlah emangnya aku ini kebo apa kerjaannya tidur terus," bentak Hinata.

"Jangan Galak-galak dong sayang,"

"Issssh menjijikan, dasar baka temee,"

"Panggil aku sayang juga dong sayang, kau mau apa ketahuan nenek,"

"Issssh di sini kan tidak ada nenek kenapa aku harus melakukan itu, menjijikan,"

"Haha bercanda kok,"

"Issssh,"

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan mempersilahkan ku masuk,"

Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Memang nya kau mau apa Hah?"

"Cuma mau mengantar ini untuk nenek mu," Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat plastik yang tadi ia bawa.

"Eh ada Naruto-kun ya, kenapa kalian malah pacaran di depan pintu seperti itu. Ayo masuk Naruto-kun." Ujar Nenek Hinata yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Nenek?" Hinata kaget.

"Ah iya," ujar Naruto lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Hinata dan ia sedang mengobrol dengan nenek Hinata.

"Oh iya nek, ini Donat nya," ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan Donat tadi pada nenek Hinata.

"Oh Terimakasih banyak ya Naruto-kun, kau memang anak yang baik," Nenek Hinata pun langsung mengambil nya.

"Hinata-chan tolong letakan ini di piring dan sekalian buatkan minum untuk Naruto-kun," ucap nenek Hinata.

"Baiklah, kau mau minum apa Hah? " ujar Hinata sambil berdiri dari duduk nya.

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan kenapa kau kasar sekali, dia itu kan pacar mu. Kau tidak boleh menyebut nya 'kau'," ujar Nenek Hinata.

'Ck menyebalkan, aku harus menyebut nya apa dong, sayang? Tidak mungkin itu sangat menjijikannnnnn' batin Hinata menjerit.

"Ahahaha maaf maksudku ka-kamu mau minum apa bak-, eh Naruto-kun,"

'Upsss hampir saja aku menyebut nya baka temee,' batin Hinata.

"Hahaha….," Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Hinata menyebutnya 'Naruto-kun'

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Cepat Na-naruto-kun mau minum apa,"

'Iewww menyebut nya seperti itu sangat menggelikan, dan kenapa dia malah tertawa seperti itu. Dasar menyebalkan,' batin Hinata.

"Hahaha… ups, maaf Anoo aku mau teh saja," Naruto menghentikan tawa nya saat melihat wajah Hinata yang mulai manyun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Hinata langsung pergi menuju dapur.

"Eh Naruto, kenapa kau ada di sini tumben sekali. Ada perlu apa ya?" ujar Neji yang tiba-tiba nongol.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk. Naruto berpikir dulu harus menjawab apa.

'Duh kenapa Neji bertanya seperti itu, Apa Neji tidak tahu kalau aku sedang berpura-pura pacaran dengan Hinata? Gawat nih,' batin nya.

"Tumben? Bukannya Naruto-kun itu pacar nya Hinata-chan kan pasti sering ke sini dong," ujar Nenek Hinata.

'Oh iya aku lupa, Tou-san kan waktu itu pernah bilang kalau Naruto dan Hinata Tou-san suruh pura-pura pacaran. Duh aku harus bagaimana nih?' batin Neji panik karena rahasia ini takut terbongkar.

"Iya kau ini bagaimana sih Neji, aku kan setiap hari ke sini," ujar Naruto bohong.

"Ah Ano etooo, maksudku tumben sekali kau di sini kan biasa nya juga di kamar Hinata. Ahahaha aku pergi dulu ya bye," ujar Neji mencoba memperbaiki keceplosan nya. Lalu kabur.

"Hah?" Naruto kaget mendengar nya.

"Wah ckckck katanya belum pernah melakukan 'itu' tapi mainnya di kamar terus tuh katanya. Sebenarnya kalian sudah melakukannya kan, ayo lah mengaku saja," goda nenek Hinata.

"Hah? Ti-tidak b-bukan begitu maksudnya nek," ujar Naruto tergagap, mukanya jadi merah mendengar apa yang nenek Hinata itu katakan.

"Akh kau malu-malu, ayo lah nenek ingin mendengar pengalaman mu itu,"

"Pe-p-pengalaman apa?" wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

'Aduh kenapa nenek bertanya seperti itu lagi sih, dasar gara-gara Neji sialan, dan kenapa wajah ku terasa panas sekali ya,' batin Naruto.

"Akh kau ini So tidak tahu, bagaimana apa cucuku itu hebat dalam urusan ranjang? Kalau di dapur sih tidak usah di tanya,"

Membayangkan nya membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Hah? A-ano eto ak-,"

"Ada apaan sih ribut-ribut," ujar Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto. Ia membawa Donat dan teh yang Naruto inginkan. Lalu meletakkan nya di atas meja yang ada di sana.

"Ah Ti-tidak ada, aku pulang dulu ya nek, bye sa-sayang," ujar Naruto, ia pun buru-buru pergi dari sana.

'Kenapa dia itu aneh sekali,' batin Hinata melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Eh Naruto-kun tapi ini teh mu, dan sekarang kan malam minggu. Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktu bersama pacarmu," teriak nenek.

"Maaf Lain kali saja nek, sekarang aku ada urusan," teriak Naruto yang sudah agak jauh dari Hinata dan neneknya.

"Kenapa sih dia itu?" Hinata heran.

"Tidak tahu padahal kan nenek tadi hanya mau mendengar cerita pengalaman kalian saja," ujar Nenek Hinata.

"Pengalaman?" Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang neneknya katakan.

"Iya pengalaman 'itu', Aha gimana kalau kau saja Hinata-chan yang menceritakan nya. Ayo cepatlah ceritakan bagaimana pengalaman mu melakukan nya dengan Naruto-kun,"

"Haaaaaaah? A-aapa yang nenek bicarakan," mengerti apa yang neneknya maksud muka Hinata pun mulai memerah.

"Ayolah nenek tidak akan membocorkannya kok,"

"Issssh apaan sih nek, udah ah aku mau ke kamar saja, Oh iya nek, Neji Nii-san kemana?"

"Tidak tahu, tadi dia pergi begitu saja. Eh Hinata-chan besok kan hari minggu kau dan Naruto-kun biasanya kencan kemana?"

"Hah? Kencan?"

"Iya kencan, setiap pasangan pasti melakukannya kan,"

"Ahahaha iya, Ano etooo aku biasanya hanya diam di rumah saja sih hehehe," jawab Hinata kikuk.

"Hah? Diam saja di rumah?"

"Yaaa tapi sesekali kami pergi ke mall atau taman juga sih hehe," dusta Hinata.

"Oh begitu ya, lalu besok kalian akan kencan kemana?"

"Ahahaha belum tau juga sih, sudah ya nek bye, "

Hinata pun meninggalkan neneknya itu sendirian.

"Hinata-chan tunggu dong, ceritakan dulu sebentar," teriak nenek Hinata.

"Ceritakan apa lagi sih nek,"

"Pengalaman 'itu',"

Hinata menghiraukannya karena dia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

Kini Hinata sedang duduk di bangku meja belajar nya. Ia mengotak-ngatik Smartphone nya untuk menelepon Neji.

 _Tut… tut… tut.._

Tak lama kemudian Neji pun menerima panggilan Hinata.

' _Hallo Hinata-chan, ada apa?'_ ujar Neji saat menerima panggilan telepon dari Hinata.

"Hallo Nii-san, kau punya nomor handphone Naruto?"

' _Hah? Nomor handphone Naruto?'_ Neji heran karena Hinata meminta nomor Naruto.

"Iyaaaaa, kalau ada cepat kirimkan padaku ya,"

"Oh ada kok, iyaaaa nanti Nii-san kirimkan. Eh kenapa kau meminta nomor nya? Wah Jangan-jangan sekarang kau mulai menyukai nya ya hahahaha," goda Neji.

"Issssh enak saja, sudahlah cepat kirimkan aku ada perlu," ujar Hinata lalu ia pun langsung menutup sambungan telpon nya.

Tak lama kemudian ia menerima pesan yang isinya nomor handphone Naruto dari Neji. Hinata pun langsung menyimpan nomor itu lalu melakukan panggilan.

 _Tut…. Tut… Tut…._

' _Moshi moshi, siapa ya?'_ Naruto langsung menjawab panggilan Hinata.

"Heh baka temee tadi kau berbicara apa pada nenek?" Ucap Hinata _to the point._

' _Eeeh? Hinata? Memang nya kenapa?'_

"Iya ini aku, kau berbicara apa pada nenek sampai-sampai nenek bertanya yang tidak-tidak kepada ku," Hinata bertanya kembali pada Naruto.

' _Mana ku tahu, bertanya yang tidak-tidak bagaimana?'_

"Dia bertanya tentang 'pengalaman kita'. Ayo cepatlah mengaku kau berbicara apa pada nenek,"

' _Oh itu ya, Ano etooo b-bukan salah ku, itu Neji yang memulai nya,kau tanya saja Neji,'_

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Neji Nii-san?"

' _Iya karena itu salah Nii-san mu tau,'_

"Salah Nii-san bagaimana?"

' _Kau tanya sendiri lah pada Nii-san mu itu,'_

"Ishhhhh baiklah nanti ku tanya kan. Oh iya tadi nenek bertanya padaku kemana ki-kita akan pergi k-ke-kencan?"

' _Apa? Kencan?'_ Naruto kaget.

"Iya kencan, tadi aku bilang saja pada nenek biasanya ki-kita dirumah saja atau ke mall dan taman. Jadi besok bagaimana?"

' _Ya udah besok kita akan diam di rumah saja,'_

"Tapi kalau di rumah saja nenek pasti bertanya yang macam-macam lagi pada kita,"

' _Kau benar juga. Kalau begitu kau maunya kemana?'_

"Kenapa bertanya padaku, terserah kau saja lah,"

' _Ck aku juga tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Aku kan belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya,'_

"Memang nya aku pernah apa,"

' _Akh sudahlah cepat kau mau pegi kemana?'_

"Mmmm…. Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko buku saja lah,"

' _Ah ide yang bagus, aku juga mau sekalian beli komik terbaru hehe,'_

"Siapa?"

' _Aku lah,'_

"Yang nanya, hahahaha,"

' _Ck sialan kau,'_

"Ahahaha," setelah itu Hinata pun memutuskan telepon nya.

Kamar Naruto

"Ck menyebalkan sekali cewek itu," ujar Naruto melihat Hinata yang begitu saja memutuskan telpon nya. Setelah itu Naruto mengotak-ngatik Smartphone nya untuk menyimpan nomor handphone Hinata yang tadi menelepon nya.

Kamar Hinata

Setelah memutuskan telpon nya dengan Naruto, Hinata langsung menghubungi Neji lagi.

 _Tut… Tut….tut_

' _Hallo ada apa lagi sayanggggg,'_

"Nii-san apa yang tadi Nii-san katakan pada nenek? Kenapa nenek jadi bertanya yang tidak-tidak padaku dan Naruto,"

' _Hah? Tidak ada kok, tadi Nii-san cuma kelupaan kalau kau dan Naruto sedang pura-pura pacaran, jadi Nii-san mengatakan 'Naruto kenapa kau disini? Tumben sekali,','_

"Lalu nenek mengatakan apa?"

' _Iya kata Nenek 'Tumben?', lalu aku jawab 'iya tumben ada di sini biasa nya di kamar Hinata,' begitu doang. Setelah itu aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi kok,'_

"Bodoh kenapa Nii-san berbicara seperti itu?"

' _Aku kan tidak tahu lagi harus ngomong apa, kalau aku berpikir terlalu lama nanti nenek curiga lagi,'_

"Iya juga sih, tapi kenapa harus ngomong gitu sih,"

' _Aku juga tidak tahu, kata-kata itu spontan keluar begitu saja. Memang nya nenek jadi bertanya apa gara-gara itu?'_

"Pikir saja sendiri. Ya udah deh kalo gitu bye,"

' _Heeeey tunggu du-,'_ sebelum Neji menyelesaikan perkataan nya Hinata keburu menutup telpon nya.

Keesokan harinya

Kamar Hinata 06.30 am

 _Kring….kring…kring…_

Smartphone Hinata berbunyi pertanda ada panggilan yang masuk. Hinata yang masih tertidur pun mencoba bangun untuk mengambil Smartphone nya itu yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi udah nelpon," guman Hinata Setelah mengambil Smartphone nya itu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu menjawab panggilan tadi.

"Hallo," jawab Hinata lesu.

' _Kau baru bangun?'_

"Naruto? Issssh apaan sih pagi-pagi gini udah nelpon,"

' _Aku Cuma mau nanya, sekarang jadi tidak ke toko buku?'_

"Hn, terserah kau saja," jawab Hinata yang masih mengantuk.

' _Ya udah kita pergi bersama Sasuke juga saja,'_

"Loh kok sama Sasuke-senpai?"

' _Iya kemarin Sasuke bilang dia ingin membeli buku jadi aku ajak barengan saja biar aku ada temennya,'_

"Ya udah deh nanti aku juga ajak Sakura pergi, biar aku juga ada temennya,"

' _Ya udah, nanti jam 9 aku jemput kau,'_

"Hn," Hinata menutup telpon nya lalu langsung menghubungi Sakura.

 _Tut…. Tut…. Tut…._

' _Hallo Hinata-chan,'_

"Hallo Sakura-chan, nanti jam 9 temani aku ke toko buku ya. Ada Sasuke-senpai juga,"

' _Hah? Beneran?'_

"Iyaaaaa, sudah dulu ya bye," Hinata pun langsung memutuskan telpon nya lalu kembali tidur.

08.45 am

Kini Naruto sudah berada di depan rumah Hinata, ia pun langsung memencet bel rumah itu.

"Eh Naruto-kun ayo masuk," ucap Hiashi yang membukakan pintu. Naruto pun langsung masuk.

"Eh paman Hinata ada?"

"Ada, tapi kayaknya sih belum bangun deh. Sana Langsung aja ke kamarnya,"

"Ah iya paman, oh iya nenek kemana ya kok tidak kelihatan,"

"Ooh dia sedang berolahraga di belakang," ujar Hiashi sambil duduk di kursi santai nya lalu kembali membaca koran pagi yang tadi sedang ia baca.

"Ooooh rajin sekali nenek,"

"Iyaaaaa Haha,"

"Ya udah aku permisi dulu ya paman,"

"Ia silahkan,"

Naruto pun langsung pergi ke kamar Hinata.

 _Cklek_

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Hinata lalu ia pun menuju tempat tidur Hinata.

"Ck masih tidur rupanya," guman Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Hey bangun!" Ujar Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata supaya ia bangun.

"Hnnn," Hinata hanya menggeliat.

"Ck kau itu susah banget sih kalau di bangunin, Hinata! Hey bangun Hinata!" Ujar Naruto lagi.

Karena Hinata tak kunjung bangun Naruto pun berteriak tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Woiii bangunnnnnn!" teriak Naruto.

Hinata pun langsung membuka kedua matanya karena kaget. Dan langsung terduduk, ia pun melirik ke arah samping yang ternyata ada Naruto yang sedang nyengir.

"Narutooooooo kenapa kau berteriak di telinga ku Hah?" omel Hinata.

"Lagian kau susah banget sih di bangunin nya kayak kebo,"

"Eeeh! Apa kau bilang?"

"Dasar kebooo," ledek Naruto sambil berjalan menuju meja belajar Hinata.

"Issssh awas kau!" Ujar Hinata sambil melempar bantal ke arah Naruto.

 _Dugh_

Bantal itu pun tepat mengenai kepala Naruto yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi meja belajar Hinata.

"Awwww sakit tau," ujar Naruto menatap Hinata sambil mengusap-usap kepala nya.

"Haha Rasakan,"

"Ck sudah sana cepat mandi," ujar Naruto sambil membaca komik yang ada di sana.

"Ya udah kalo begitu sana keluar,"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di bawah," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduk nya lalu pergi keluar kamar Hinata sambil membawa komik tadi.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata pun langsung pergi menuju kamar mandinya.

"Gimana Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan sudah bangun?" tanya Hiashi pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sudah paman,"

"Eh Naruto-kun, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil ku Tou-san saja biar nenek tak curiga. Ok,"

"Ah baiklah pa-, eh Tou-san?"

"Nah begitu," ujar Hiashi sambil mengacungkan jempol nya pada Naruto.

Kini Naruto sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Hiashi sambil membaca komik tadi.

"Naruto-kun," ujar Nenek Hinata yang tiba-tiba menghampiri nya.

"Eh nenek, sudah selesai olahraga nya?"

"Sudah, Kau mau pergi kencan? Ganteng sekali,"

"Haha iya nek, akh nenek bisa aja,"

"Hinata-chan nya mana?"

"Dia baru bangun," ujar Hiashi.

"Apa? Ckckck anak gadis jam segini baru bangun. Keterlaluan,"

"Hahaha biarkan saja nek," ujar Naruto.

"Eh gak bisa gitu Naruto-kun, nanti kalau kalian menikah apa kau mau istri mu bangun siang terus, terus kau tidak ada yang ngurusin deh kalo mau pergi ke kantor. Kau kan jadi repot sendiri nanti,"

"Ahahaha,"

"Kalian mau kencan ke mana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hiashi.

"Rencana nya sih ke toko buku pam-, eh Tou-san,"

"Hah? Ke toko buku? Kalian mau kencan? apa apa? Kencan itu ke tempat yang romantis dong Naruto-kun," ujar Nenek Hinata.

"Ahahaha menurut ku toko buku juga romantis kok nek,"

"Ah kau ini,"

"Ayo berangkat,"ucap Hinata yang baru saja datang.

"Eh kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudahlah, makanya aku ada di sini,"

"Galak banget sih, yasudah ayo pergi," ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Issssh sakit tau," ujar Hinata sambil memukul bahu Naruto pelan.

"Akh lebay," ujar Naruto sambil melirik Hinata. Lalu mereka pun berpamitan pada nenek dan ayah Hinata.

"Ya udah nek, Tou-san kami pergi dulu ya bye,"

"Iya hati-hati di jalan ya," ujar Hiashi.

"Iyaaaaa," Jawab Hinata.

"Sasuke-senpai dimana? Apa dia mau berangkat ke sana bareng dengan kita?" tanya Hinata saat akan menaiki motor Naruto.

"Tidak kita ketemuan di sana saja," ujar Hinata yang sudah menaiki motornya.

"Dia sekarang sudah berangkat belum?"

"Tidak tahu, memang sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam 09.15," Hinata melihat jam tangan nya.

"Berarti dia belum berangkat, soalnya aku suruh datang jam 10an. Memang nya kenapa,"

"Begini, bisa kau suruh dia untuk bareng dengan Sakura-chan? Kasihan Sakura-chan sendirian,"

"Oh bisa, nih kau telpon saja sendiri," Naruto menyerahkan Smartphone nya pada Hinata lalu mulai menyalakan motornya.

"Heh jangan berangkat dulu, kalau nelpon sambil jalan nanti gak kedengeran,"ujar Hinata sambil menahan tangan Naruto.

"Ck baiklah," Naruto pun mematikan dulu motor sport nya.

"Nama kontak nya siapa?"

"Sasuke temee,"

Hinata pun langsung mencari nama itu, setelah menemukan nya Hinata pun langsung memencet tombol call.

 _Tut… Tut…. Tut….._

' _Hallo dobe, ada apa?'_ Sasuke menjawab panggilan tadi.

"Hallo senpai, ini aku Hinata. Senpai bisa tidak berangkat ke toko bukunya bareng Sakura-chan? kasihan dia sendirian,"

' _Eh Hinata-san, oh iya baiklah nanti aku jemput dia,'_

"Ah terimakasih banyak ya senpai. Tapi senpai tahu tidak alamat rumah Sakura-chan?"

' _Ahahaha iya sama-sama, Tenang saja aku tahu kok kan waktu kita pergi ke toko Donat aku mengantar nya pulang,'_

"Oh syukurlah kalu begitu, sekali lagi makasih banyak ya senpai. Maaf jadi merepotkan mu hehe,"

' _Sudahlah tenang saja,'_

"Ya udah kalo begitu, sankyuuuu," Hinata pun mengakhiri panggilan nya.

Kemudian tak sengaja Hinata melihat call history pada Smartphone Naruto.

"Hey apa maksudnya ini?" Hinata kaget saat melihat nama kontak nomor dirinya yang di beri nama 'Hime sayang' oleh Naruto. Kemudian Hinata menyodorkan Smartphone itu pada Naruto.

"Apa sih?" Naruto mengambil Smartphone nya dari Hinata.

"Itu, kenapa kontak ku kau beri nama seperti itu? Menjijikan sekali, cepat ganti!"

"Ck, ini kan aku jaga-jaga, gimana kalau nenek tiba-tiba ingin melihat handphone ku dan melihat kontak mu yang hanya di beri nama biasa saja dia kan nantinya jadi bertanya-tanya,"

"Ck, iya juga sih. Tapi tetap saja menjijikan, ganti ah jangan 'Hime sayang' itu terlalu menggelikan,"

"Ganti jadi apa? Nanti ketahuan tau rasa,"

"Issssh, ganti jadi mmmm….. Sa-sayang aja deh," ucap Hinata malu.

"Baiklah SAYANG," Naruto pun langsung mengganti nya.

"Ieeeeewwwwwh," ujar Hinata jijik.

"Eh kontak ku di handphone mu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mmm baka temee,"

"Ck, ganti!"

"Jadi apa?"

"Sini kan saja handphone mu,"

"Nih," Hinata menyodorkan Smartphone nya pada Naruto.

Setelah Naruto menerima nya, Naruto pun langsung mengubah nama kontak nya menjadi 'Naruto-kun Ganteng muach :*' lalu mengembalikan nya pada Hinata.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, menjijikan sekali. Ganti ah," ujar Hinata saat melihat nama kontak nomor Naruto.

"Ah sudahlah begitu saja, ayo cepat naik kita berangkat,"

"Issssh menjijikan sekali,"

"Ck Ayolah cepat naik,"

"Ganti dulu!"

"Iya tapi nanti saja ya, sekarang cepat naik!"

"Ck baiklah," Hinata pun menaiki motor sport Naruto.

30 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan toko buku yang di tuju.

"Sakura-chan dimana ya?" guman Hinata saat turun dari motor sport Naruto.

"Hinata-chan," teriak Sakura dari arah belakang. Ternyata Sakura dan Sasuke pun baru sampai.

"Eh kalian juga baru sampai?" ujar Hinata.

"Iya hehe," jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah ayo," ajak Naruto.

Mereka berempat pun langsung masuk ke dalam toko buku itu.

"Hinata-chan terimakasih ya udah ngajak aku, tadi ku kira yang menjemput kau dan Naruto-senpai, eh ternyata Sasuke-senpai kyaaa aku seneng banget loh," bisik Sakura yang sekarang berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Hn, Iya sama-sama Sakura-chan,"

Setelah sekitar setengah jam di toko buku mereka pun berencana pulang.

Kini mereka sudah berada di parkiran toko.

"Oh iya Hinata-chan setelah ini kita akan kemana lagi?" ujar Sakura.

"Mmm.. Mungkin langsung pulang saja,"

"Jangan langsung pulang dong Hinata-san. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu," ujar Sasuke.

"Kita pulang saja aku juga ingin segera membaca komik yang baru ku beli ini," ujar Naruto yang sudah menaiki motornya.

"Iya, aku juga mau tidur. Tidak enak badan, kalian makan saja berdua kami pulang duluan ya. bye," ujar Hinata sambil menaiki motornya Naruto.

"Yaaaaah," ujar Sakura.

"Ya sudah sana hati-hati ya. Eh Sakura-chan kamu mau kan makan dengan ku?" ujar Sasuke.

"Ahahaha iya tentu,"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau kemana-mana dulu?" tanya Naruto di tengah perjalanan.

"Tidak!"

"Bener?"

"Bener lah,"

"Tapi aku tiba-tiba lapar, kita ke Ramen ichiraku dulu ya,"

"Issssh mending Makan di rumah saja,"

"Ayolah aku sudah lama tak makan Ramen ichiraku,"

"Yasudahlah terserah kau saja lah. Tapi jangan lama-lama,"

"Baiklah sayang ku,"

Mendengar nya Hinata hanya memukul kecil pundak Naruto.

Setibanya di ichiraku Ramen.

"Eh Naruto-kun, kemana saja kau? Kenapa sudah lama tak kesini?" sambut Teuchi pemilik ichiraku Ramen itu.

"Ahahaha maaf aku sibuk terus hehe dan juga Kaa-san sering membuat kan ku Ramen di rumah,"

"Oh begitu ya, sekarang kau sudah kelas 3 ya?"

"Iya paman,"

"Wah sebentar lagi kau lulus ya, eh ngomong-ngomong itu siapa Naruto-kun? Pacarmu ya? Cantik sekali,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Ahahaha bukan kok, yang benar saja," ujar Naruto.

"Loh jadi ini siapa?"

"Tetangga haha," Hinata hanya manyun mendengar nya.

'Eh kenapa aku merasa kesal ya saat dia bilang aku tetangga nya, aku kan emang tetangga nya, Arrrghhh kenapa jadi begini?' batin Hinata.

"Akh kau bercanda saja, jadi kau mau pesan apa Naruto-kun?" ujar Teuchi.

"Ahaha, aku mau Ramen spesial saja paman. Hinata kau mau apa?" ujar Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Hinata yang duduk di samping nya.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Hinata lesu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan punggung tangan nya pada kening Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur saja," ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dari keningnya. Lalu memasang wajah cemberut.

Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Kau marah padaku ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus marah padamu,"

"Ya mungkin karena -,"

"Ini pesanan mu Naruto-kun, silahkan menikmati," sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan nya Teuchi keburu memotong nya.

"Cepat makannya," perintah Hinata.

"Ck iya sabar dong,"

"Eh Anoooo-," Teuchi ingin bertanya pada Hinata tapi tidak tahu nama nya.

"Hinata," ujar Naruto pada Teuchi sambil menikmati Ramen spesialnya.

"Ah Hinata-chan, kau sudah berapa lama berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun?" ujar Teuchi. Hinata kaget.

"Hah? Paman kan sudah dengar sendiri kalo kami gak pacaran. Aku kan tetangga nya," jawab Hinata.

"Ahaha aku tahu, Naruto-kun kan Cuma bercanda tadi. Aku sudah hafal kok,"

"Tapi itu beneran kok,"

"Akh, kau ini suka begitu. Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Teuchi lagi.

"Dua tahun," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padanya?" bisik Hinata.

"Sudahlah sayang jangan malu-malu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini," bisik Hinata sambil mencubit perut Naruto.

"Awwww, sakit tau. Nanti ku jelaskan," bisik Naruto pada Hinata.

Lalu Hinata pun diam.

"Wah ternyata kalian sudah lama ya pacaran, kenapa kau baru sekarang mengajak nya kesini Naruto-kun?" ujar Teuchi.

"Ahahaha dia gak suka Ramen. Iya kan sayang," Naruto melirik Hinata.

"Ah? Mmmm…. Ya," Hinata mengangguk.

"Mmmm begitu ya," ujar Teuchi.

"Ahhhh Ramen ichiraku mantep deh," ujar Naruto setelah menghabiskan Ramen nya itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Sudah. Ayo pulang," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri.

Hinata mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Paman aku pulang dulu ya," ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan uang Ramen nya.

"Iya terimakasih Naruto-kun. Hati-hati di jalan nanti mampir lagi ya,"

"Iyaaaaa,"

~TBC DULU YA BEB~

Gimana? Lanjut?

Review please

Sankyuuuu

Anonymous sayang ©2015


	6. Chapter 6

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Chapter 6

"Cepat jelaskan apa yang kau katakan tadi,"ujar Hinata menepuk pundak Naruto di tengah perjalanan pulang.

"Nanti aku jelaskan di rumah," jawab Naruto yang sedang mengendarai motornya.

"Aku pulang…." Teriak Hinata saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Eh Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, kok sudah pulang lagi sih," ujar Nenek Hinata yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hiashi di ruang tamu.

"Iya cepat sekali," timbrung Hiashi.

"Ahahaha tadi kami hanya pergi ke toko buku saja jadi cepat," ujar Naruto sambil duduk di hadapan Nenek dan Hiashi.

"Kenapa tidak pegi kemana-mana dulu? Sekarang kan masih jam 01.35 pm," tanya Nenek heran.

"Enggak ah," ujar Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Loh kenapa?" tanya Hiashi.

"Hinata gak enak badan, jadi kami pulang saja deh hehe," jawab Naruto.

"Iya Tou-san aku gak enak badan aku mau tidur saja. Ayo Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Hah?" Naruto menatap Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Ayo ikut dengan ku! Kau harus menjelaskan yang tadi padaku," bisik Hinata pada Naruto.

"Ah iya ayo," Naruto pun berdiri lalu pamit pada Hiashi dan Nenek Hinata.

"Aku permisi dulu ya paman, nek,"

"Ah iya silahkan Naruto-kun,"

Naruto pun mengikuti Hinata menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi kenapa alasan mu tadi membohongi paman tukang Ramen itu," Hinata langsung bertanya pada Naruto setibanya di kamarnya.

"Ah itu ya. Menurut ku kita juga harus membohongi semua orang tentang hubungan kita. Soalnya jika kita hanya membohongi nenek kita pasti akan cepat ketahuan tau," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah kursi santai yang ada di kamar Hinata, ia pun duduk di sana.

"Hah? Jadi setiap kita bertemu orang lain kita harus pura-pura pacaran gitu?" Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Iyaaaaa lah. Kalau tidak, cepat atau lambat Nenek mu pasti akan mengetahui kalau kita membohongi nya, dan itu pasti akan membuatnya sangat marah," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang kini duduk di samping nya.

"Kau benar juga sih. Tapi kita benar-benar harus melakukannya ya?"

"Hn, eh komik baru ku mana?"

"Tuh. Heh jadi kita benar-benar harus melakukannya?" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk tas yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja di hadapan nya.

"Iyaaaaa sayangku," Naruto pun langsung mengambil komik barunya dari tas itu.

"Issssh. Eh apa kita juga harus berpura-pura pacaran didepan 'calon pacarmu'?"

"Hah?" Naruto menatap Hinata heran.

"Iya 'calon pacar mu'. Kau kan pernah bilang pada Tou-san kalau kau sudah punya 'calon pacar',"

"Oh itu ya, tidak perlu lah,"

"Oh baiklah. Ehemm, k-kalau boleh tau siapa sih 'calon pacar mu' itu?"

Naruto menatap Hinata lagi lalu tersenyum.

"Ituuuuuu," Hinata tegang mendengar nya.

"Iya siapa,"

"Mmm rahasia,"

"Issssh menyebalkan," Hinata cemberut lalu melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Hahaha kalau sudah waktunya ku beri tau," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya cemberut.

"Kau tadi membeli buku apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba membaca komik nya itu.

"Novel," ujar Hinata lalu mengambil bukunya dari tas tadi.

"Ooooh,"ujar Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata karena ia fokus pada komiknya.

"Katanya kau mau tidur," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Nanti saja, aku penasaran dengan Novel ini," jawab Hinata sambil bersandar pada kursi santai nya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu," ujar Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Hinata.

"Ughhh, berat!" Ujar Hinata sambil mendorong kepala Naruto agar menjauh.

"Akh lebay," Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Kau memang berat," Hinata juga menatap Naruto.

Kini mereka pun hanya saling menatap. Karena tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan lagi Hinata pun memutuskan untuk kembali membaca novel nya.

Naruto hanya menatap nya sebentar lalu ia pun menidurkan dirinya di pangkuannya Hinata.

 _Jdughh…_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Hinata sambil memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku yang sedang ia baca karena kaget oleh Naruto yang tidur di pangkuannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Awwww sakit tau," Naruto bangkit dari tidur nya sambil memegangi keningnya yang terasa perih karena terkena pukulan Hinata.

"Rasakan," ujar Hinata ketus.

"Uuuhhh kau jahat sekali,"

"Biarkan saja," ujar Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Eh? Ya ampun kening mu berdarah. Maaf kan aku. Sini aku obati," Hinata panik saat melihat kening Naruto yang ternyata mengeluarkan darah. Hinata pun bergegas mengambil peralatan p3k yang ada di kamar nya.

"Ughhh pantesan saja perih," guman Naruto sambil memegang keningnya lagi.

"Sisir rambut mu ke belakang supaya aku bisa mengobati kening mu," ujar Hinata sambil membawa peralatan p3k pada Naruto. Naruto pun menyisir rambut nya ke belakang dengan tangan nya.

"Awww pelan-pelan dong, perih tau," rintih Naruto saat Hinata mengobati lukanya dengan alkohol.

"Ck tahan sebentar! Kau kan laki-laki,"

"Awww, iyaaaa iya,"

"Nah sudah selesai," ujar Hinata Setelah selesai memasangkan plaster pada kening Naruto.

"Mmm makasih ya," ujar Naruto sambil memegang keningnya.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih ini kan salah ku, maaf kan aku ya jadi membuat mu terluka seperti ini," ujar Hinata menyesal.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali jangan maen pukul saja tau,"

"Iya maafkan aku,"

"Arrrghhh kepala ku pusing sekali," ujar Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Eeeh? Naruto kau kenapa?" Hinata panik.

"Arrrghhh tidak tau, kepala ku tiba-tiba pusing,"

"Eeeeeeh? Bagaimana ini? Mmm sebentar aku bawakan minum saja," Hinata sangat panik.

"Tidak usah," ujar Naruto menarik tangan Hinata saat ia akan pergi.

"Ke-kenapa," ujar Hinata gugup karena wajahnya dan wajah Naruto hanya berjarak 5cm saja.

"Karena aku hanya bercanda," ucap Naruto pelan, lalu tersenyum lima jari.

"Sialan kau!" Hinata mendorong wajah Naruto agar menjauh dari wajahnya. Lalu Hinata pun hanya cemberut karena kesal sudah tertipu oleh Naruto.

"Ahahaha kau itu gampang sekali di bohongi ya haha," Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berisik! Sana pergi," ujar Hinata menatap kesal pada Naruto.

"Hahaha Upsss maaf," Naruto menghentikan tawa nya saat melihat Hinata sayang sudah mendeathglear nya.

"Cepat sana pergi," usir Hinata sambil melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Eh, jangan marah dong cantik. Aku kan Cuma bercanda haha," ujar Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata di samping nya.

"Apa sih jangan pegang-pegang deh," ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan rangkulan Naruto.

"Galak banget,"

"Biarkan saja,"

"Kau benar-benar marah nih,"

"….." Hinata hanya diam saja dengan wajah cemberut nya.

"Ya udah kalau kau beneran marah. Maafin aku ya," ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata menghiraukannya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto kemudian melipat nya di dada dan memalingkan wajah nya.

Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Ya udah kalau kau marah padaku, aku pulang saja deh," Naruto pun berdiri.

"Aku pulang yah," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Ya silahkan saja, sana cepat pergi," Hinata berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Cepat sana!" Ujar Hinata lagi sambil mendorong dada Naruto.

"Ya udah," Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Ya udah," Hinata pun menatap nya.

"Ya udah,"

"Ya udah,"

"Ya udah,"

"Arrrghhh cepat sana pegi," usir Hinata yang sudah sangat kesal pada kelakuan Naruto.

"Ck iya aku pergi. Bye cantik,"

 _Cup…._

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata sekilas lalu pegi keluar kamar Hinata. Hinata hanya cengo.

"Ah apa-apaan sih dia itu menyebalkan sekali," guman Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis sambil memegang bibirnya setelah tersadar dari kecengoan nya.

08.10 pm

 _Tok… tok….. Tok….._

"Masuk saja tidak di kunci," ujar Hinata mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk seseorang. Kini sedang tengkurap di kasur sambil membaca novel nya.

"Hinata-chan kau sedang apa?" tanya nenek Hinata sambil berjalan ke kasur Hinata.

"Eh nenek," Hinata langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur saat mengetahui bahwa neneknya yang telah mengetuk pintunya tadi.

"Kau sedang belajar?" tanya Nenek lagi yang sekarang sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Ah tidak kok aku hanya sedang membaca novel saja," ujar Hinata sambil mendekat pada neneknya lalu tersenyum.

"Ooooh, Hinata-chan Nenek pinjam handphone mu sebentar dong," ujar Nenek.

"Ah buat apa?"

"Nenek mau menelepon Naruto-kun, nenek mau nitip beli Donat yang seperti waktu itu,"

"Oh begitu ya, ya udah telpon saja," ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan handphone nya pada Nenek.

"Terimakasih," ujar Nenek setelah menerima handphone Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Eh nama kontak nya apa?" tanya nenek.

"Mmm," Hinata berpikir sejenak dan sekarang ia baru sadar kalau nama kontak nya Naruto masih 'Naruto-kun ganteng muach :*' ia lupa untuk mengganti nya lagi.

"Eh sudah ketemu kok, yang ini kan?" ujar Nenek sambil memperlihatkan kontak yang bernama 'Naruto-kun ganteng muach :*' pada Hinata.

"Eh? Mmm iya hehe," ujar Hinata.

"Hahaha kau sangat mengagumi ketampanan nya ya Hinata-chan, kontaknya saja sampai kau namai 'Naruto-kun ganteng muach :*' ahaha," Nenek tertawa melihat nama kontak nomor Naruto pada handphone cucunya itu. Lalu ia pun langsung menghubungi Naruto.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk.

 _Tut…. Tut…. Tut…._

' _Hallo Hinata ada apa?'_ ujar Naruto.

"Hallo Naruto-kun ini Nenek,"

' _Eh nenek ya, ada apa nek?'_

"Mmm begini Naruto-kun, besok bisa tidak kalau nenek ingin nitip beli Donat yang seperti waktu itu kau bawa,"

' _Ooooh itu ya, bisa kok. Nenek mau segimana?'_

"Dua puluh biji saja,"

' _Oh baiklah kalau begitu,'_

"Besok pagi ambil saja uang nya ke sini, sekalian kau jemput Hinata-chan kan,"

' _Tidak usah biarkan aku yang beliin saja nek,'_

"Mmmm enggak, pokoknya ambil sini,"

' _Ck baiklah nek,'_

"Ya udah terimakasih ya Naruto-kun, selamat malam,"

' _Ah iya selamat malam juga nek,'_

Nenek pun menutup telpon nya.

"Sudah?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah iya ini," Nenek menyodorkan Smartphone Hinata.

Saat Hinata akan mengambil Smartphone nya nenek menarik nya kembali.

"Eh sebentar nenek ingin melihat foto-foto kalian,"

"Eh? Kalian?" Hinata tak mengerti.

"Iya kalian. Kau dan Naruto-kun,"

'Arrrghhh gawat Aku kan tidak punya photo dengan orang bodoh itu. Bagaimana ini,' batin Hinata.

"Loh kenapa tidak ada satu photo pun kau dan Naruto-kun? Photo Naruto-kun pun tidak ada," Nenek heran.

"Mmm Anoo etooo, mmm photo kami kan sangat banyak jadi aku memindahkan nya ke laptop karena handphone ku sudah tidak muat hehe," Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Hah? Kenapa kau Tidak menyimpan nya disini satu saja?"

"Mmmm tidak ah aku malu hehe," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Ya udah mana laptop nya, nenek ingin melihat photo kalian itu," ujar Nenek antusias.

"Hah? Mmm laptop nya, Anoo etooo ah lagi di perbaiki nek, soalnya waktu itu Error,"

"Issssh kenapa begitu,"

"Ahahaha," Hinata hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Ya udah ah nenek mau tidur. Nih handphone mu," ujar Nenek menyodorkan Smartphone Hinata lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"Ah iya nek, selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam juga Hinata-chan," Jawab sang nenek yang sudah di depan pintu keluar kamar Hinata.

Kring…. Kring…. Kring….

Smartphone Hinata berbunyi setelah neneknya itu keluar.

"Ada apa?" jawab Hinata ketus saat tahu bahwa Naruto yang menelepon nya.

' _Nenek masih ada di kamar mu?'_

"Tidak dia udah pergi!" Hinata setengah membentak.

' _Ck gitu amat sih ngejawabnya,'_

"Emang harusnya kaya gimana Hah?" bentak Hinata.

' _Jangan Galak-galak dong sayang,'_

Hinata pun langsung menutup telpon nya.

"Issssh menyebalkan sekali dia itu," guman Hinata Setelah menutup telpon nya. Tidak sampai satu menit Naruto pun menelepon nya lagi.

"Apa lagi sih? Kalau gak ada yang penting jangan menelepon ku deh. Mengganggu saja," ujar Hinata saat menerima panggilan Naruto lagi.

' _Aaaaaaah sebenarnya kau senang kan aku telpon haha,'_ goda Naruto.

"Apa sih gak penting banget, cepat kau ada perlu apa? Kalau tidak akan ku matikan,"

' _eeeeeh tunggu dong Aku kan hanya bercanda tau,'_

"Ya sudah cepat katakan apa yang kau mau,"

' _Iya iya dasar cerewet. Eh apa komik baru ku ada di kamar mu,'_

"Iya ada di sini,"

' _Oh syukurlah kalau begitu. Besok tolong kau bawa ke sekolah ya,'_

"Iyaaaaa,"

' _Oh ya udah kalo gitu bye,'_

"Eh apa hanya itu yang kau tanyakan,"

' _Iyaaa. Emang apa lagi? Apa aku harus bertanya kau sudah makan atau belum? Itu menurut ku tidak penting dan aku juga sudah tau kau pasti sudah makan kan. Kau kan kerjaan nya makan terus jadi deh gendut haha,'_

"Heh enak saja kau bilang aku gendut, dan siapa yang kerjaan nya makan terus Hah? Kau tuh kerjaan nya baca komik hentai saja,"

' _Eh siapa yang suka baca komik begituan, fitnah banget,'_

"Sudahlah mengaku saja dasar mesum,"

' _Eh siapa yang mesum, dasar gendut,'_

"Mesum!"

' _Gendut,'_

"Mesuuuuuummm,"

' _Genduuuuuttt,'_

"Issssh dasar menyebalkan," Hinata menutup telpon nya.

Ia pun menyimpan Smartphone nya di meja samping ranjang nya. Dan kembali membaca novel nya tadi.

Kamar Naruto

"Ck kenapa sih dia itu," guman Naruto melihat telpon nya di matikan tiba-tiba oleh Hinata.

Kring…kring….kring….

Saat Naruto akan menyimpan Smartphone nya tiba-tiba saja ada panggilan masuk.

"Siapa sih? Apa Hinata?" guman Naruto.

"Eh ternyata Shion-chan," ujar Naruto saat melihat layar Smartphone nya yang terdapat tulisan 'Shion-chan calling'. Naruto pun langsung mengangkat nya.

"Hallo Shion-chan ada apa?"

' _Naruto-senpai apa aku mengganggu mu?'_

"Ah tidak kok, ada apa ya?"

' _Begini senpai, bisa tidak besok pulang sekolah kau menemani ku ke toko Donat? Kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa kok,'_

"Ah begitu ya, tenang saja aku bisa kok. Aku juga kebetulan mau kesana besok rencana nya,"

' _Oh benarkah?'_

"Iya tadi aku di suruh nenek Hinata untuk membeli Donat,"

' _Oh begitu ya, kebetulan sekali haha,'_

"Iya,"

' _Mmm senpai kau dan Hinata-chan kelihatan dekat sekali ya. Apa kalian pacaran?'_

"Hah? Mmm ya begitulah hehe," Naruto kaget karena Shion bertanya hal seperti itu tiba-tiba.

' _Wahhhh serius? Kapan kalian jadian nya?'_

"Mmm s-sudah lama, ak-aku lupa lagi,"

' _Oh jadi begitu ya. Yah gimana dong apa Hinata-chan tidak akan marah kau pergi dengan ku besok,'_

"Tenang saja dia tidak akan marah kok,"

' _Tapi di sekolah aku sering melihat kalian bertengkar. Apa ini tidak akan membuat kalian bertengkar lagi?'_

"Akh sudahlah tenang saja dia tidak akan marah kok,"

' _ah baiklah kalau begitu, sebelumnya terimakasih ya senpai, oyasumi,'_

"Oyasumi Shion-chan," Naruto pun menutup telpon nya lalu menyimpan nya di meja samping ranjang nya. Lalu Naruto pergi mencari komik hentai yang di sembunyi kan nya di kolong ranjang nya untuk di baca.

Sekarang jam meja di kamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul 11.15 pm namun Naruto masih asyik membaca komik-komik hentai koleksi nya sambil tiduran di kasur nya. Karena mulai bosan ia pun meraih Smartphone nya yang ada di meja samping ranjang nya.

Ia pun mengotak-ngatik nya lalu iseng-iseng menelepon Hinata.

Tut…Tut…. Tut….

' _Ada apa lagi?' jawab Hinata dengan ketus._

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata.

' _Belum,'_

"Kenapa belum Tidur? Ini kan sudah malam, cepat sama tidur," ujar Naruto dengan lembut.

' _Cerewet, aku belum selesai baca novel yang tadi tau,'_

"Oh jadi kau masih membacanya, sudahlah lanjutkan besok saja. Kita kam besok masuk sekolah jadi kau harus segera tidur,"

' _Tidak mau! Aku mau menyelesaikan nya sekarang, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur,'_

"Aku kan mau menemanimu menyelesaikan membaca novel itu,"

' _Tidak usah! Kau hanya membuatku tidak fokus saja. Sana kau tidur saja! Dasar pengganggu,'_

"Oh karena kau mikirin ketampanan aku terus ya jadi sampai gak fokus gitu haha,"

' _Issssh GR banget sih jadi orang,'_

"Akh sudahlah kau memang suka padaku kan. Aku kan memang tampan tau,"

Wajah Hinata memanas mendengar nya.

' _A-Aku membenci mu, mana mungkin aku suka pada mu. Dasar jelek,'_

"Kau benar-benar membenci ku, Hinata?"

' _Iya, aku membenci mu!'_ jawab Hinata tanpa ragu.

Kini pembicaraan mereka menjadi serius.

"Memang nya aku salah apa sih sampai kau membenci ku? Kita kan dulu sahabat baik,"

' _Kau fikir saja sendiri! Aku sangat tidak suka pada orang yang lupa pada kesalahan nya sendiri,'_

"Lalu jika aku sudah tau kesalahan ku pada mu, apa kau tidak akan membenci ku lagi? Apa kita bisa berteman baik lagi seperti dulu?"

' _Jika kau meminta maaf pada ku dan melakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan,'_

 _Tut… tu… Tut…_ Hinata langsung mematikan telpon nya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa dia selalu mematikan telpon nya tiba-tiba, aku kan belum selesai," guman Naruto.

"Ah sudahlah mending aku tidur saja, eh sebelum itu aku harus menyembunyikan koleksi-koleksi ku ini kalau Kaa-san melihat nya habis aku," guman Naruto lagi. Ia pun langsung membereskan koleksi komik hentai nya itu lalu menyembunyikan nya lagi di kolong ranjang nya.

06.00 am

Tok…. Tok… tok…

"Hinata-chan, bangun sudah siang!" Neji menggedor pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hnnn," Hinata hanya menggeliat.

"Cepat bangun, kau mau bareng Nii-san tidak," teriak Neji dari luar kamar Hinata.

"Iyaaaaa Nii-san. Tunggu aku," jawab Hinata yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Baiklah Nii-san tunggu di bawah. Kalau kau belum selesai dalam waktu 15 menit akan Nii-san tinggalkan," ujar Neji lalu pergi ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Hoaaam iya Nii-san," jawab Hinata sambil menguap. Lalu ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi nya.

Ruang makan Namikaze

"Kaa-san mana Ramen nya?" ujar Naruto yang sudah duduk di meja makannya.

"Sabar dong Kaa-san mu kan sedang membuat kan nya," ujar Minato yang duduk di depan Naruto sambil membaca koran pagi nya.

"Iya iya," Naruto cemberut.

"Sarapan kok Ramen sih," ujar Minato lagi.

"Biarkan saja aku kan sangat menyukai nya," jawab Naruto.

"Bukannya kau sangat menyukai Hinata-chan ya haha," goda Minato.

"Enak saja, Si-siapa yang menyukai nya," muka Naruto memerah.

"Kau lah," Minato menatap Naruto.

"Siapa bilang," Naruto memalingkan wajah.

"Kau lah,"

"Kapan?" kini Naruto menatap Ayahnya itu.

"Dulu sih,"

Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Ini Ramen nya," ujar Kushina sambil membawa dua mangkok Ramen, lalu memberikan nya pada Minato dan Naruto.

"Eh? Itu Tou-san juga sarapan dengan Ramen," ujar Naruto melihat ayahnya menyantap Ramen yang di berikan ibunya tadi.

"Ya biar sekalian saja, kasihan kan ibu mu kalau harus masak dua macam makanan untuk sarapan," jawab Minato.

"Terus kenapa ta-,"

"Sudahlah cepat makan makanan mu Naruto-kun," ujar Kushina memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah Kaa-san," Naruto pun langsung menyantap Ramen kesukaan nya itu.

Lima menit kemudian Naruto pun telah menghabiskan Ramen nya itu.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya," ujar Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Iya hati-hati ya Naruto-kun,"

"Iya Kaa-san, bye selamat berduaan hehe," Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Ck kau ini," ujar Minato.

"Sayang kau berangkat ke kantor jam berapa hari ini?" tanya Kushina sambil menggenggam tangan Minato di atas meja makan.

"Nanti saja jam delapan, aku ingin menghabiskan pagi ku bersamamu dulu," Minato menatap Kushina lalu tersenyum manis.

Kini Naruto sudah di depan pintu rumah Hinata, ia pun langsung menekan bel rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian Nenek Hinata pun membukakan pintu nya.

"Eh Naruto-kun, ayo masuk," ujar Nenek.

Naruto pun masuk. Lalu Nenek menyuruh nya menunggu Hinata di ruang makan.

"Ayo Naruto-kun duduk dulu, sarapan," ujar Hiashi yang sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Neji.

"Ah iya paman terimakasih tapi aku baru saja sarapan," ujar Naruto sambil duduk.

"Naruto, lu mau menjemput Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ah? Mmm ya begitulah," jawab Naruto.

"Ahhh baguslah kalau begitu, gua jadi bisa berangkat bareng Tenten kalau begitu ahaha," bisik Neji.

"Issssh kau ini," ujar Naruto.

"Hehe," Neji hanya tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ehmmm, aku berangkat dulu ya Tou-san," Neji berdiri dari duduk nya.

"Eh kenapa buru-buru? Bahkan kau belum menghabiskan sarapan mu," ujar Hiashi.

"Mmm aku mau menjemput Tenten Tou-san jadi aku sarapan disana saja hehe,"

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu hati-hati,"

"Iyaaaaa Tou-san," ujar Neji.

"Bro gua duluan ya," ujar Neji pada Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Naruto.

Neji pun pergi.

"Eh Neji-kun kemana?" ujar Nenek yang baru datang.

"Mmm dia sudah berangkat," Jawab Naruto.

"Sekolah?" tanya nenek lagi.

"Menjemput pacarnya," ujar Hiashi.

"Ohhh, eh Naruto-kun ini uang untuk membeli Donat nya," ujar Nenek sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada Naruto.

"Eh? Iya nek. Padahal aku saja yang bayarin nek," ujar Naruto sambil menerima uang yang di berikan Nenek.

"Akh tidak usah,"

"Loh Nii-san kemana?" ujar Hinata yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan," ujar Hiashi.

"Issssh kok gitu. Katanya Nii-san mau menunggu ku,"

"Sudahlah kan ada Naruto-kun, ayo sekarang kau sarapan dulu,"

"Ck nggak ah,"

"Ayo berangkat," ujar Hinata pada Naruto dengan ketus.

"Iyaaaaa, Tou-san, Nenek kami berangkat dulu ya," ujar Naruto.

"Iya hati-hati ya," ujar Nenek.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah di luar rumah.

"Ayo cepatlah naik," ujar Naruto yang sudah menaiki motornya.

"Iya sebentar dasar cerewet," ujar Hinata lalu ia pun menaiki motornya Naruto.

Setelah 10 menit perjalanan mereka pun tiba di KHS.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah di parkiran KHS.

"Nanti pulangnya kau pulang sendiri ya, aku ada urusan dulu," ujar Naruto setelah turun dari motornya.

"Terserah," ujar Hinata acuh.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-senpai," sapa seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Eh Shion-chan, pagi juga," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Gimana senpai nanti jadi?" tanya Shion.

"Ah tentu saja lah,"

"Apa tidak merepotkan,"

"Tidak lah, apa nya yang repot sih kalo membantu gadis cantik seperti mu Hehe,"

"Ahahaha senpai bisa saja,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya. Hinata hanya menonton mereka mengobrol dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ya udah kalo begitu aku duluan ya senpai, maaf aku mengganggu kalian pacaran Hehe," ujar Shion sambil melirik Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa kok, kan Sayang," ujar Naruto sambil melirik Hinata lalu merangkulnya.

"Ah? Mmm ya," Hinata kaget.

Setelah Shion pergi Hinata pun segera melepaskan rangkulan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau juga membiarkan dia menyangka kita pacaran?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Memang nya kenapa?" ujar Naruto santai.

"Dia itu calon pacar mu kan?" ujar Hinata tanpa ragu.

"Hah? Hahaha ngaco,"

"Bener kan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa sih," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Lalu pergi menuju kelas.

"Hey tunggu dulu, jawab pertanyaan ku dulu," ujar Hinata yang melihat Naruto meninggalkan nya.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Dia bukan 'calon pacar' ku tau," Naruto tersenyum lalu pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

'lalu kalau dia bukan calon nya jadi siapa calon pacar nya itu ya? Jadi penasaran, tapi kalau benar dia bukan calon nya kenapa Naruto sok keren begitu di depannya, terus Shion-chan juga sepertinya menyukai si baka temee itu, Arrrghhh kenapa aku jadi memikirkan nya. Arrrghhh sialan,' batin Hinata.

Hinata hanya menautkan alisnya. Lalu ia pun pergi menuju kelasnya karena tidak mau kesiangan masuk kelas.

~TUBIKONTINYU~

Udah dulu ya cape ngetik nya ane, hehe

Eh ane mau nanya nih penasaran, kalo kalian baca sebuah fanfic kalian suka share ke temen kalian gak? Kalo ane sendiri sih gak pernah share tentang ffn ke temen ane, jadi kalian gimana?

Ane minta kritik dan sarannya dari kalian ya jadi

Review please

I love you all :*

Anonymous sayang ©2015


	7. Chapter 7

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Chapter 7

Hinata sekarang sudah berada di kelasnya dan sebentar lagi pelajaran pun akan di mulai.

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang melihat Hinata Duduk di bangku sebelah nya dengan wajah cemberut.

Hinata pun menatap Kiba di sampingnya.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Terus kenapa wajahmu cemberut gitu? Ayolah cerita saja, kalau tidak ada apa-apa kau tidak akan cemberut. Aku hafal sifat mu Hinata-chan," ujar Kiba lagi.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok beneran," jawab Hinata sambil mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dari tas nya karena pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

"Ayolah cerita padaku apa yang terjadi, kita kan teman baik," paksa Kiba.

"Sudahlah gak ada apa-apa kok. Eh Kiba-kun kau kenal dengan Shion-chan tidak?"

"Shion?" Kiba menautkan alisnya.

"Iya Shion-chan yang kelas 11-3 kalau tidak salah,"

"Oh itu ya, yang cantik itu kan,"

"Iya," jawab Hinata ketus.

"Jadi kau kenal," ujar Hinata lagi.

"Tentu dia kan sangat populer di kalangan cowok,"

"Oh,"

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan nya?" tanya Kiba.

"Enggak kok, ngomong-ngomong apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Mmm setahu ku sih belum," jawab Kiba.

"Oh,"

"Memang nya kenapa?"

"Tidak,"

"Oh iya Hinata-chan ku dengar dia juga dekat dengan Naruto-senpai, soalnya dia kan su-,"

"Hey kalian jangan ngobrol saja!" Ujar tiba-tiba seorang guru yang sudah masuk kelas memotong perkataan Kiba.

Hinata dan Kiba hanya membelalakan matanya karena kaget di tegur guru nya secara tiba-tiba.

Hinata pun langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan di mulai. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

'Apa benar Naruto dan Shion-chan itu dekat? Dan Kiba bilang karena dia su- Arrrghhh su apa ya? Apa Kiba-kun mau bilang karena dia suka dengan Naruto? Arrrghhh kenapa aku malah memikirkan nya? Bodo amat kan mau dia suka atau apa juga, aku tidak peduli,' batin Hinata.

"Hinata-san kenapa kau malah bengong cepat baca halaman 16," tegur sensei nya yang sudah di depan bangku nya.

"Ah iya sensei," Hinata pun langsung mencari halaman 16 di bukunya lalu membaca kannya.

Jam istirahat.

"Eh senpai mau kemana?" tanya Shion saat melihat Naruto berjalan melewati dirinya.

"Eh Shion-chan, aku mau ke kantin," ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum lima jari pada gadis itu.

"Mmm bareng boleh?" ujar Shion malu-malu.

"Hah? Mmm boleh kok. Ayo," ajak Naruto.

"Ah iya,"

"Tapi aku mau ke kelas Hinata dulu," ujar Naruto.

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa,"

"Ya udah ayo," Naruto dan Shion pun pergi bersama.

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kelas Hinata. Naruto pun langsung masuk ke dalam sedangkan Shion menunggu nya di ambang pintu.

"Hinata, komik ku mana? Tadi pagi aku lupa menanyakan nya hehe," ujar Naruto yang sudah ada di depan bangku Hinata.

"Nih," Hinata memberikan komik itu pada Naruto tanpa menatap nya sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa," jawab Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit ya?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Hinata yang tertutup poni.

"Tidak, sudahlah sana pergi," ujar Hinata sambil menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari keningnya lalu menatap nya dengan wajah cemberut.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau marah padaku ya?" ujar Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" Hinata memalingkan wajah nya.

"Ya mungkin-,"

"Sudahlah sana pergi saja sebelum aku kesal padamu," Hinata memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Ck baiklah aku pergi, tak ada gunanya juga aku bersama dengan mu disini," ujar Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di kelasnya karena semua temannya sudah pergi makan siang.

Hinata hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh dari penglihatan nya. Saat Hinata melihat ke ambang pintu dia melihat Shion sedang menunggu Naruto di sana. Hinata pun mengerucut kan bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajah nya.

'Kenapa dia ada disini?' batin Hinata.

Sepulang sekolah.

03.40 pm

Kini Hinata sedang menunggu kakaknya Neji di halte depan sekolah karena kakaknya itu mengantar dulu Tenten pulang.

"Ck Nii-san lama sekali sih," guman nya.

"Hinata kami duluan ya," ujar Naruto dari motor nya yang kini ada di sebelah halte.

"Ya silahkan," ujar Hinata memalingkan wajah nya lalu mengerucut kan bibirnya karena melihat Naruto membonceng Shion.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan aku pinjam dulu Naruto-senpai nya hehe," ujar Shion.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau butuh ambil saja," jawab Hinata yang masih memalingkan wajah nya.

"Sayang kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu," ujar Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengerucut kan bibirnya.

"Naruto-senpai," ujar Kiba dari motornya yang kini ada di sebelah motor Naruto.

Naruto hanya melirik nya.

"Eh Shion-chan, Naruto-senpai kenapa kau Tidak bersama Hinata-chan?" ujar Kiba saat melihat siapa yang di bonceng Naruto.

"Tidak aku ada urusan dulu bersama Shion-chan," ujar Naruto.

"Oh, eh ternyata kau di sana Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan kau belum pulang?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di halte.

"Belum. Nii-san nya lama," ujar Hinata sambil menatap Kiba.

"Ya sudah ayo bareng denganku saja. Rumah kita kan dekat," tawar Kiba.

"Ah iya, sebentar aku mau telpon Nii-san dulu kalau begitu," ujar Hinata. Ia pun langsung menelepon Neji supaya tidak usah balik lagi ke sekolah karena dia akan pulang bersama Kiba. Setelah itu Hinata pun langsung berjalan ke arah Kiba.

"Kau gampang sekali kalau di ajak dia, kalau saja aku yang ngajak pasti lama jawabnya," guman Naruto saat Hinata berjalan melewati nya. Hinata hanya berbalik lalu menatap tajam Naruto.

"Ayo Hinata-chan," ujar Kiba.

Hinata pun berbalik lalu menaiki motornya Kiba.

Kini Naruto yang mengerucut kan bibirnya karena melihat Hinata dengan Kiba.

"Ya sudah kita duluan ya," ujar Kiba pada Naruto dan Shion setelah Hinata menaiki motornya. Shion hanya tersenyum pada mereka sedangkan Naruto memalingkan wajah nya lalu mengerucut kan bibirnya. Dan Hinata dan Kiba pun pergi.

"Tadi aku kan yang bilang duluan kenapa jadi dia yang duluan sekarang," Naruto menggerutu. Lalu menyalakan motornya itu lalu pergi.

04.20 pm

Setelah selesai membeli Donat pesanan nenek Hinata. Naruto pun mengantar kan Shion pulang.

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu ke rumah ku?" tanya Naruto saat di perjalanan.

"Tidak ah sudah sore, kapan-kapan saja," jawab Shion.

"Mmm yasudahlah,"

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Shion.

"Aku pulang ya," ujar Naruto setelah tiba di depan rumah Shion.

"Tidak akan maen dulu?" tanya Shion yang sudah turun dari motor sport Naruto.

"Tidak ah,"

"Ya udah, hati-hati di jalan ya senpai. Dan juga makasih, oh iya sampai kan terimakasih ku pada Hinata-chan juga ya, karena dia udah membiarkan mu mengantar ku hehe,"

"Iya nanti ku sampai kan, byee," Naruto melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Shion. Shion pun melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Setelah Naruto jauh dari pandangan nya ia pun segera masuk ke rumahnya.

 _Teng… tong.._

Naruto memencet bel rumah Hinata.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Hinata ketus saat membukakan pintu.

"Eh Hinata? Aku hanya mau mengantar pesanan nenek saja. Nih," ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan plastik berisi Donat pesanan nenek pada Hinata. Hinata pun mengambil nya dengan agak kasar.

"Oh ya udah terimakasih!" Ujar Hinata lalu bergegas menutup pintu tapi saat Hinata akan menutup nya tangan Naruto menahan nya.

"Eh tunggu dulu," ujar Naruto.

"Apa lagi sih," Hinata tak jadi menutup pintunya lalu menatap Naruto.

"Aku hanya mau tau, apa Kiba mengantar mu sampai depan rumah?" Naruto menatap tajam Hinata.

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa Hah?"

"Kau jangan sekali-kali lagi bareng dengan nya tau,"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku," Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalau nenek lihat bagaimana," bisik nya pada Hinata.

"Biarkan saja lagi pula Kau sendiri kencan dengan cewek lain," teriak Hinata.

"Stttt… jangan kencang-kencang," ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan telunjuk nya di bibir Hinata.

"Apa sih," Hinata menepis tangan Naruto.

"Oh Iya tadi kata Shion-chan terimakasih karena sudah membiarkan ku mengantar nya,"

"Kenapa berterimakasih padaku, tolong bilang sama dia kalau dia membutuhkan mu ambil saja. Aku sudah muak,"

"Hah? Muak? kau cemburu mungkin melihat ku dekat-dekat dengan Shion-chan haha,"

"Siapa yang cemburu, GR!" Hinata mendorong dada Naruto pelan.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja," goda Naruto.

"Aku gak cemburu!" Hinata merona.

"Yakin? Ini kok ini merona begini?" ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipi merona Hinata.

"Awww sakit tau," ujar Hinata sambil memukul kecil dada Naruto.

"Ehmmm," Neji berdehem dari belakang Naruto dan membuat Naruto dan Hinata kaget lalu menatap nya.

"Eh Neji sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Naruto karena kaget Neji tiba-tiba ada di belakang nya.

"Baru sajaaa," ujar Neji lalu tersenyum.

"Kau baru pulang dari rumah Tenten?"

"Iya lah," ujar Neji lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto dan Hinata lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Pacaran nya di dalem aja dong," bisik Neji saat melewati Hinata.

"Apa sih," Hinata menatap Neji. Neji hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata mengerucut kan bibirnya lalu kembali menatap Naruto di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto karena Hinata hanya menatap nya.

"Kau mau masuk dulu?" tawar Hinata.

"Ah gak usah aku belum mandi, aku mau pulang saja. Oh iya aku lupa, sebenarnya…. akh gak jadi deh besok saja," ujar Naruto lalu berbalik akan pulang.

"Hey tunggu dulu, apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan?" Hinata menahan tangan Naruto agar tidak pergi.

"Besok saja aku lanjutkan," Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Memang nya sekarang kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mau aku pergi ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap tangan nya yang di pegang erat Hinata.

"Eh? Ti-tidak b-bukan begitu. Kalau mau pergi sana pergi saja!" Ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan tak rela.

"Tenang saja nanti aku kesini lagi," ujar Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Tidak usah,"

"Ck, ya udah selamat malam,"

CUP…

Naruto menarik kepala Hinata lalu mengecup kening nya dengan lembut. Hinata hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Ah iya," ujar Hinata Setelah Naruto melepaskan kecupan nya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu pergi. Hinata pun langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

"Udahan pacaran nya?" tanya Neji saat melihat Hinata berjalan menuju dapur.

"Apaan sih, sana mandi dasar bau," ujar Hinata menatap Neji yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan Smartphone nya.

"Udah mandi juga," jawab Neji mantap Hinata.

"Tadi pagi?"

"Iya haha," Neji tertawa, Hinata hanya menatap nya tajam.

"Gak lucu," ujar Hinata lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur.

"Kok baru pulang Naruto-kun? Dan tadi Kaa-san liat Hinata-chan gak pulang bareng dengan mu," ujar Kushina dari arah dapur saat melihat Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Ah iya Kaa-san tadi aku ada urusan dulu. Aku mandi dulu ya Kaa-san," Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamarnya.

"Iyaaaaa, kalau sudah cepat turun ke sini kita makan bareng,"

"Iyaa," teriak Naruto yang sudah jauh dari pandangan Kushina.

Setelah selesai mandi dan ganti baju Naruto pun langsung menuju ibunya yang sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Kau ganteng sekali. Mau kemana?" ujar Kushina saat melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah nya dengan pakaian yang rapi dan terlihat sangat tampan.

"Aku mau kerumah Neji,"

"Ketemu Hinata-chan ya," goda Kushina.

"Enggak. Aku emang ada urusan dengan Neji. Ada Ramen?" ujar Naruto sambil duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan ibunya.

"Tidak, hari ini Kaa-san masak kare," ujar Kushina sambil mengambil kan nasi untuk Naruto.

"Yaaaah," Naruto kecewa karena makanan kesukaan nya tidak ada.

"Kau jangan kesereringan makan Ramen tau,"

"Ah sudahlah," Naruto pun menyantap makanan nya.

"Eh Tou-san mana?" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Tou-san mu hari ini lembur," ujar Kushina.

"Oh," ujar Naruto lalu melanjutkan acara makan malam nya.

Setelah 10 menit mengobrol sambil menikmati makan malamnya dengan Kaa-san nya Naruto pun akhirnya selesai.

"Kaa-san aku pergi ke rumah Neji dulu ya," ujar Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Eh iya silahkan, jangan malem-malem ya pulangnya,"

"Kenapa? Kan deket,"

"Tou-san mu kan lembur sampai jam 11 malem jadi kalau ku juga pulang malem Kaa-san gak ada temennya,"

"Ahahaha Kaa-san takut ya sendirian di rumah?" goda Naruto.

"Enggak kok,"

"Ahahaha sudahlah mengaku saja,"

"Ya udah kalo kamu mau berlama-lama dengan Hinata-chan ya udah sana tidak apa-apa gak pulang juga,"

"Issssh apaan sih Kaa-san, udah ah aku mau pergi. Bye Kaa-san," ujar Naruto lalu mencium kening Kaa-san nya lalu segera pergi.

"Iya hati-hati," ujar Kushina sambil memandang punggung anak nya itu.

Teng… tong…

Naruto memencet bel rumah Hinata.

Cklek…

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan Naruto pun sekarang melihat Hinata yang berdiri di depannya memandang nya.

"Haiii," Naruto pun menyapa Hinata yang ada di depannya. Hinata hanya memandang nya tajam.

"Kan Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah kesini lagi," ujar Hinata dengan ketus.

"Memang nya kenapa? Orang aku ada perlu dengan Neji kok,"

"Oh," ujar Hinata sambil memalingkan wajah nya.

"Jadi aku boleh masuk tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya silahkan," Hinata pun mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Terimakasih," ujar Naruto lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah Hinata dan menemui Neji yang sedang duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"Heh Naruto kau mau kemana rapi sekali," ujar Neji saat melihat Naruto menuju ke arahnya.

"Tidak kemana-mana, sepi sekali nenek kemana?" ujar Naruto lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Neji.

"Ada di dapur,"

"Ooooh, jadi komik yang ku pesan ada?" bisik Naruto.

"Adaaa,"

"Kau tadi membeli nya dengan Tenten?"

"Iyaaaaa,"

"Apa dia tau apa yang kau beli?"

"Tau lah,"

"Gila kau,"

"Emang nya kenapa?" tanya Neji dengan santai.

"Apa dia tidak marah padamu kau membeli komik begituan?"

"Enggak tuh,"

"Ah masa," Naruto tak percaya.

"Beneran,"

"Ckckck," Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya.

"Ya udah gua ambilin pesanan lu dulu ya,"

"Iya,"

Neji pun bergegas ke kamarnya mengambil pesanan Naruto.

"Eh Naruto-kun, udah lama?" tanya nenek yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Enggak, baru aja,"

"Ooh, eh Donat nya enak banget. Makasih ya," ujar Nenek sambil duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ahahaha iya sama-sama nek. Nek Hinata kemana ya,"

"Dia di dapur. Katanya mau buatin teh untuk mu,"

"Ooooh,"

"Eh Nek, aku boleh bertanya tidak?" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Bertanya apa? Silahkan saja," Nenek menatap Naruto.

"Begini nek, aku dan Hinata saat smp kan bermusuhan, nah nenek masih inget gak penyebab aku dan Hinata bermusuhan? Aku lupa, kalo nenek inget ceritain boleh?" ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Oh itu ya, baiklah akan nenek cerita kan,"

Nenek pun mulai menceritakan nya.

"Dulu saat kau kelas 5 SD dan Hinata-chan 4 SD-,"

Flashback

"Hei Hinata-chan," ujar Kiba yang duduk di belakang bangku nya.

"Ada apa Kiba-kun," ujar Hinata sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Ini surat dari Naruto-kun untuk mu, tadi saat jam istirahat dia menitip kan nya padaku," ujar Kiba lalu memberikan sepucuk surat pada Hinata.

"Surat apa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil surat itu dari tangan Kiba.

"Tidak tau,"

"Oh, terimakasih ya,"

"Iya,"

Hinata pun langsung membaca surat itu.

' _Hinata-chan sepulang sekolah nanti kau datang ke kelas ku ya. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada mu,'_

"Hah? Apa maksud Naruto-kun? Apa dia mau menyatakan perasaan nya padaku, kyaaa kalau itu benar aku senang sekali," batin Hinata Setelah membaca surat itu.

Sepulang sekolah

Kini Hinata sedang menelusuri koridor sekolahnya untuk menuju ke kelas Naruto yang cukup jauh dari kelasnya.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata memanggil nama Naruto saat membuka pintu kelas Naruto. Dan ia pun langsung menemukan Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku paling pojok bersama Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke, Dan dua teman lainnya. Mereka adalah teman-teman sekelas Naruto.

"Eh Hinata-chan kau sudah datang, sini," ujar Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya.

Hinata pun bergegas menuju Naruto.

"A-A-aapa yang mau kau katakan pada ku Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

"Oh itu, begini Hinata-chan. Sebenarnya selama ini aku sangat menyayangimu. Jadi kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku?" ujar Naruto sambil berdiri di depan Hinata.

Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"B-benarkah?" ujar Hinata tak percaya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya,"

"Anoo etooo aku m-,"

"Tapi bohong Hahaha," ujar Naruto memotong pembicaraan Hinata. Hinata kaget dan langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu pulang bersama," ujar Naruto lagi lalu tersenyum pada Hinata. Muka Hinata pun langsung memerah karena perbuatan Naruto membuat nya malu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa semua. Kecuali Hinata dan Sasuke, muka Hinata langsung memerah menahan tangis dan Hinata pun langsung lari meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-teman nya.

"Hey Hinata-chan tunggu," Naruto menarik tangan Hinata supaya tetap di sana.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Hinata menatap Naruto dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dan kini air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya. Setelah lengan nya lepas dari genggaman Naruto ia pun segera lari secepat mungkin.

Naruto hanya bengong kaget karena melihat Hinata menangis.

"Kenapa dia menangis? Aku kan hanya bercanda," guman Naruto saat melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin jauh dari pandangan nya.

"Kau keterlaluan dobe. Lihat sekarang dia pasti membenci mu," ujar Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan membenci ku temee," ujar Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA," teman-teman nya yang lain masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Heh bisa kan kalian berhenti," Naruto mendeathglear mereka.

Dan mereka pun langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Lihat saja dia pasti membenci mu dobe,"

"Tidak mungkin temee, dia tidak akan membenci ku, lagi pula aku akan segera meminta maaf padanya nanti,"

"Silahkan saja, kalau dia memaafkan mu aku akan membelikan mu komik hentai yang banyak dobe," ujar Sasuke.

"Beneran?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Iya tapi kalau dia tidak memaafkan mu kau harus membelikan ku jus tomat setiap hari sepanjang tahun, bagaimana?" tantang Sasuke.

"Ok siapa takut,"

"Deal?" ujar Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Deal," ujar Naruto tanpa ragu dan mereka pun berjabat tangan pertanda setuju.

Dan setelah kejadian itu Hinata pun membenci Naruto. Hinata tidak pernah lagi mau di temui Naruto dan setiap kali mereka berpapasan Hinata menghindar dari Naruto. Jadi Naruto tidak punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padanya. Dan itu membuat Naruto harus membelikan Sasuke jus tomat setiap hari sepanjang tahun.

Flashback off

"Memang aku pernah berbuat seperti itu ya padanya?" tanya Naruto setelah mendengar cerita Nenek.

"Tidak tau, Hinata-chan sendiri kok yang bercerita pada Nenek,"

"Oh jadi begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu," guman Naruto.

"Eh terimakasih ya nek sudah mau menceritakan nya padaku hehehe," ujar Naruto.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Eh nenek pengen tau dong gimana kalian bisa sampai pacaran? Hinata kan dulu tidak mau sama sekali bertemu denganmu,"

"Anoo etooo waktu itu… mmm…. aku kan etooo… paman Hiashi meminta bantuan ku untuk mm… apa ya lupa, pokoknya setelah itu kami jadi deket lagi. nah terussss mmmm… gimana ya? Begitu deh. Ahaha pusing," ujar Naruto Gaje.

Nenek cengo mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang tidak jelas.

"Jadi?" tanya nenek karena tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Hah? Mm…," Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang baru datang dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi 4 cawan teh dan sepiring Donat.

Hinata dan nenek pun melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok hehe," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Nek jangan bilang Hinata ya kalau Nenek menceritakan yang tadi padaku," bisik Naruto.

Nenek hanya menatap Naruto lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Ini silahkan the nya di minum," ujar Hinata yang kini sudah duduk di kursi samping Naruto dan neneknya.

"Ahahaha iya terimakasih," ujar Naruto, dan Ia pun langsung meminum teh yang di berikan Hinata.

"Ini Naruto buku mu," ujar Neji yang baru kembali dari kamarnya. Ia menyodorkan plastik berisi beberapa buku pada Naruto.

"Ah iya terimakasih Neji," ujar Hinata sambil menerima plastik tadi.

"Komik hentai ya," ujar Hinata sambil menatap Neji dan Naruto. Mereka berdua pun berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Ah buuuukan kok, kan Naruto," ujar Neji lalu melirik Naruto do samping nya.

"Ahahaha iya bukan, ini buku buat besok, kan Neji," ujar Naruto lalu melirik Neji.

"Ahahaha iya,"

"Ya udah kalo gitu aku pulang dulu ya, bye sayang ku," Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata lalu segera pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa buru-buru Naruto-kun?" tanya nenek melihat Naruto pergi.

"Ah iya itu Kaa-san di rumah sendirian jadi aku harus cepat pulang,"

"Oh begitu ya, ya udah hati-hati,"

"Iya nek, bye," Naruto pun segera pulang.

"Kok udah pulang?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto yang baru saja datang.

"Kan kata Kaa-san jangan malem-malem,"

"Iya sih,"

"Ya udah Kaa-san aku ke kamar dulu ya,"

"Hn," jawab Kushina Yang sedang fokus pada sinetron yang di tonton nya.

~TUBIKONTINYU~

Terimakasih ya udah mau baca fanfic ane

I love you all :*

Gimana? Lanjut jangan?

Review ya

Hate then love you

Anonymous sayang © 2015


	8. Chapter 8

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Chapter 8

"Akhh akhirnya aku bisa tau apa kesalahan ku dulu," guman Naruto yang sekarang sedang rebahan di kasur. "Terus sekarang aku harus gimana ya supaya Hinata bisa memaafkan ku? Kata dia jika aku meminta maaf padanya dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan kita bisa seperti dulu lagi, lalu Aku harus melakukan apa setelah meminta maaf padanya? Apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan ya?" guman Naruto lagi lalu menautkan alisnya.

"Arrrghhh aku tidak tau," Naruto frustrasi karena tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ah sudahlah aku pikir kan itu nanti, sekarang mending baca komik baru ini hehe," guman Naruto dengan wajah mesum nya. Naruto merubah posisi nya jadi tengkurap dan langsung membaca komik yang tadi di berikan Neji.

06.00 am

"Narutooooooo cepat bangun," teriak Kushina yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung membuka kedua matanya karena kaget dengan teriakan ibunya itu.

"Cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang," ujar Kushina sambil menarik selimut Naruto.

"Iya iya," ujar Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Lalu ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Cepat," Kushina melotot pada Naruto.

"Iyaaaaa," Naruto pun langsung menuju kamar mandi walaupun masih mengantuk.

Kushina pun langsung membereskan tempat tidur Naruto yang berantakan.

Setelah 10 menit Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berseragam rapi.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san aku berangkat ya," ujar Naruto pada orang tua nya yang sedang sarapan di meja makan.

"Eh tidak sarapan dulu Naruto-kun?" ujar Minato.

"Tidak ah,"

"Eh cepat sarapan dulu nanti kau sakit," ujar Minato lagi.

"Nggak ah aku buru-buru, bye Tou-san," ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan nya pada sang ayah lalu pergi.

"Eh tapi-,"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia kan sudah besar," ujar Kushina memotong perkataan Minato.

"Eh? Kau tidak khawatir pada anak kita? Bagaimana kalau dia jajan sembarangan di sekolah," ujar Minato menatap Kushina di sampingnya.

"Issssh bukan begitu, tapi dia itu bukan anak kecil lagi jadi jangan khawatir begitu dong," ujar Kushina.

"Iya sayang, tapi kan-,"

"Stttt sudah cepat habiskan sarapan mu! Nanti terlambat ke kantor," bentak Kushina.

Minato pun langsung terdiam lalu segera menghabiskan sarapan nya.

Kini Naruto bersandar pada motor sport nya di depan rumah Hinata sambil mengotak-ngatik Smartphone lalu memanggil Hinata.

 _Tut…. Tut…. Tut…._

' _Ada apa,'_ jawab Hinata ketus.

"Cepat sini aku sudah di depan rumah mu," ujar Naruto.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Hinata pun langsung mengakhiri panggilan Naruto.

Tidak sampai dua menit Hinata pun sudah berada di depan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ayo berangkat," ujar Naruto menatap Hinata di depannya.

"Ceritakan dulu apa yang kemarin ingin kau bicarakan," ujar Hinata sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau ingin tau sekali ya?"

"Enggak juga," Hinata memalingkan wajah nya.

"Ya udah nanti saja ceritanya," ujar Naruto.

"Sekarang saja," ujar Hinata yang kini kembali menatap Naruto.

"Katanya enggak mau tau banget,"

"Arrrghhh baiklah aku ingin tau sekali, puas," ujar Hinata lalu melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Ahahaha baiklah aku ceritakan," ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Begini aku hanya mau memberi tahu mu kalau sebenarnya Shion-chan ituuuuuu…," Naruto menggantung perkataannya.

Dan itu membuat Hinata tegang.

"Apa?" bentak Hinata karena penasaran.

"Shion-chan itu, Shion-chan sebenarnya…. Dia adalah sepupu ku," ujar Naruto.

"Hah? Apa?" ujar Hinata tak percaya.

"Iyaa dia sepupu ku, dia anaknya adik Tou-san," ujar Naruto.

' _Oh jadi Shion itu sepupu nya ya, syukur lah, eh kenapa aku bersyukur? Arrrghhh,' batin Hinata._

"Oh begitu ya, terus apa? Dan kalau dia sepupu mu kenapa aku baru tau sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya Shion-chan itu anak dari adiknya Tou-san yang di London. Shion-chan lahir disana dan baru pindah ke sini pas SMP Makanya kau tidak tahu. Jadi kau jangan cemburu kalau aku jalan dengan nya ya," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata di depannya.

"Hah? Siapa yang cemburu?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Terus kalau tidak cemburu kenapa kemarin kau terlihat kesal melihat ku dengan Shion-chan," tanya Naruto.

"Hah? A-aku kan memang selalu kesal kalau melihat mu," ujar Hinata lalu memalingkan wajah nya.

"Masa sih bukannya kau selalu terpesona ya kalau melihat ku haha," goda Naruto.

"Hah yang benar saja," ujar Hinata lalu menatap mata Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum manis pada Hinata. Spontan saja pipi Hinata memerah karena terpesona. Hinata pun membuang muka.

"Tuh kan kau terpesona," ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"Apa sih fitnah banget," ujar Hinata sambil mendorong dada Naruto.

"Ahahaha sudahlah mengaku saja kalau kau terpesona dengan ketampanan ku kaaaaan," goda Naruto lagi.

"Enak saja, memang nya aku sudah gilaaaaaaa apa sampe terpesona coeg seperti kau," ujar Hinata sambil menatap Naruto lalu melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Iya kau kan memang sudah gila, lebih tepatnya tegila-gila padaku hahahaha," ujar Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Issssh," Hinata memalingkan wajah nya.

"Benarkaaaan," ujar Naruto.

"Enggak lah, jangan harap," ujar Hinata yang masih memalingkan wajah nya.

"Ayolah sayang mengaku saja, kalau tidak aku cium nih," ujar Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Apa sih," ujar Hinata sambil mendorong dada Naruto agar menjauh dari nya.

"Loh Hinata-chan kok belum berangkat?" ujar Nenek Hinata yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Eh nenek?" ujar Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kalian kok malah pacaran dulu di sini? Cepat berangkat nanti kesiangan loh," ujar Nenek.

"Iya nek bentar lagi," ujar Hinata.

"Ya sudah nenek mau pergi dulu jogging ya, bye," ujar Nenek lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eh iya nek hati-hati," ujar Naruto. Lalu tersenyum pada nenek.

"Ayo cepat kita berangkat," ujar Hinata.

Naruto pun menatap Hinata.

"Ayo," ujar Naruto.

"Eh sebentar aku lupa ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan lagi padamu," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Apa?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Kau cantik hari ini," ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum pada Hinata.

Pipi Hinata pun langsung merona. Dan Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ayo cepat naik, jangan di pikirkan aku hanya bercanda, sebenarnya kau tidak cantik kok," ujar Naruto yang kini sudah menaiki motornya.

Hinata pun langsung menatap nya lalu mengerucut kan bibirnya.

"Ahahaha bercanda, kau memang cantik kok hari ini. Asli cantik banget, jadi cepat naik ya cantik," ujar Naruto.

"Kau memang suka ya mempermainkan orang lain?" ujar Hinata menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto pun menatap nya.

"Tidak sayanggggg, kau emang cantik kok hari ini," ujar Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengerucut kan bibirnya lagi. Naruto pun kembali turun dari motor nya.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya aku akan teriak kalau kau cantik sekali," ujar Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam.

"Baiklah," guman Naruto.

"Hinata ka-," Naruto berteriak.

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan teriakan nya tangan Hinata membekap mulut Naruto.

"Hentikan kau seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Hinata sambil membekap mulut Naruto.

Naruto pun menjilat tangan Hinata yang membekap mulutnya. Hinata langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Hinata menatap Naruto lalu mengusap kan tangannya pada punggung Naruto karena telapak tangannya basah dijilat Naruto.

"Ahahaha tangan mu manis, boleh aku menjilat nya lagi?" ujar Naruto.

"Ck apa yang kau bicarakan," bentak Hinata.

"Boleh tidak?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Tidak!" Ujar Hinata melotot pada Naruto di depannya.

"Kalau begitu Ini saja deh," ujar Naruto sambil menarik bahu Hinata agar mendekat padanya lalu ia pun langsung mencium pipi Hinata. Hinata kaget dan ia pun langsung mendorong dada Naruto supaya melepaskan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar mesum," ujar Hinata sambil menatap Naruto tajam. Lalu memukul bahu Naruto dengan keras.

"Awwww sakit tau," ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-usap bahu nya.

"Rasakan itu, dasar mesum!" bentak Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hey Kau mau kemana? Ayo cepat kita harus berangkat sekolah," ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah bersama orang mesum seperti mu!" Ujar Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto.

Naruto pun mengejar Hinata.

"Maaf kan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi dengan tiba-tiba," ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik dan menatap Naruto.

"Lepaskan tangan ku mesum! Dan apa maksudnya kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi tiba-tiba?" bentak Hinata.

"Ya jadi aku akan meminta izin dulu padamu kalau ingin mencium mu," ujar Naruto.

"Issssh cepat lepaskan tanganku," Hinata meronta.

"aku Tidak akan melepaskan tangan mu sebelum kau mau bareng dengan ku," ujar Naruto mempererat pegangan nya.

"Arrrghhh Baiklah, sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganku," ujar Hinata menyerah karena ia tidak mau lebih lama lagi pegangan tangan dengan Naruto karena itu membuat jantung nya entah kenapa berdegup dengan kencang.

"Jadi kau mau bareng dengan ku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," Hinata memalingkan wajah nya.

"Baiklah ayo," ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan tangan Hinata. Lalu segera menaiki motornya.

"Ayo," ujar Naruto lagi.

Hinata pun segera naik motor Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

Skip

"Hey kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto mengendarai motornya bukan ke arah sekolahnya.

"Tenang kita akan ke tempat yang menyenangkan," ujar Naruto.

"Tempat yang menyenangkan? Bukanya kita akan pergi ke sekolah,"

"Sudahlah kalau kita ke sekolah juga percuma, kita pasti akan kesiangan dan pasti akan di hukum Shikamaru jadi lebih baik kita bersenang senang saja,"

"Maksud mu kita akan membolos?"

"Ya bisa di bilang begitu,"

"Apa kau gila? Kalau ayah tau aku pasti di omelin,"

"Tenang saja kau kan bersama ku jadi dia tidak akan marah,"

"Apa benar?"

"Tenang saja jika kau di marahi aku yang bertanggung jawab,"

"Jadi kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana?" Naruto malah balik nanya.

"Terserah kau saja,"

"Kalau gitu ke love hotel saja haha,"

"Tidak mau! Dasar mesum!" Ujar Hinata sambil memukul pelan punggung Naruto.

"Haha bercanda. Kalau begitu kau sedang ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengendarai motornya.

"Mmm…. Beli ice cream mungkin," ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, setelah beli ice cream bagaimana kalau kita ke Ramen ichiraku dulu. Aku belum sarapan," ujar Naruto.

"Ah iya terserah saja, yang penting belikan aku dulu ice cream,"

"Baiklah sayang ku,"

Kini Hinata dan Naruto sedang duduk berdampingan di kursi sebuah Café ice cream.

"Kau mau pesan Yang mana?" tanya Naruto yang sedang melihat-lihat daftar menu dengan Hinata.

"Mmm… aku mau yang ini," Hinata menunjuk sebuah gambar eskrim porsi besar yang ada di buku daftar menu yang di pegang Naruto.

"Hah? Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskan nya?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang di pilih Hinata.

"Kalau ice cream, sebesar apapun itu aku pasti bisa menghabiskan nya tau," ujar Hinata menatap Naruto yang menatap nya.

"Ckckck dasar maniak ice cream," Naruto menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya.

"Kau sendiri maniak Ramen," ujar Hinata yang masih menatap Naruto.

"Jadi kita sama-sama maniak ya?" ujar Naruto.

"Iya lah," jawab Hinata.

Setelah itu Naruto segera memanggil pelayan di sana untuk memesan ice cream yang Hinata inginkan.

"Kau tidak pesan?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Tidak ah, aku tidak terlalu suka ice cream," ujar Naruto sambil bersandar di kursi.

"Issssh kenapa tidak pesan saja. Nanti aku yang habiskan ice cream mu kalau kau tidak suka," ujar Hinata.

"Issssh," Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan kebanyakan makan ice cream, nanti kau gemuk kaya kebo tau," ujar Naruto.

"Enak saja, kau juga jangan kebanyakan makan Ramen nanti kau semakin bodoh," balas Hinata. Lalu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Haha kau ini," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Issssh Hentikan kau membuat rambut ku berantakan," ujar Hinata sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut indigo nya.

"Maaf ini pesanan anda, silahkan di nikmati," ujar sang pelayan Café tang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah iya terimakasih," ujar Naruto pada pelayan itu lalu tersenyum. Naruto pun menarik tangan nya dari kepala Hinata. Pelayan itu pun segera pergi dari sana.

"Tuh cepat makan," perintah Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tanpa kau perintah pun akan langsung ku makan!" Ujar Hinata dan ia pun langsung menyantap ice cream itu dengan lahap.

Naruto hanya memandangi Hinata yang sedang memakan ice cream nya lalu tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Mmmm enak banget, sekali kali kau beli kan aku lagi ice cream ya Naruto," ujar Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Mmm boleh saja," ujar Naruto.

"Beneran?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Ya asal kau mau mencium ku dulu," goda Naruto.

"Iiiih gak mau," ujar Hinata memakan kembali ice cream nya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Ck kau ini Pelan-pelan dong makannya. Kaya anak kecil aja," ujar Naruto lalu mengusap ujung bibir Hinata yang belepotan oleh ice cream dengan jempol tangan nya dengan lembut.

Hinata yang di perlakuan seperti itu merasa senang.

'kyaaa kenapa aku merasa kalau dia romantis sekali kali ini,' batin Hinata.

Hinata pun tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

'Manis sekali,' batin Naruto saat melihat Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Ka-kau mau?" tawar Hinata.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

 _Tut…. Tut… Tut…._

Smartphone Hinata berbunyi pertanda ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Ck siapa sih mengganggu saja," ujar Hinata menghentikan acara makan ice cream nya lalu segera mencari Smartphone nya di tas lalu segera menjawab panggilan tadi.

"Hallo Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata saat menerima panggilan telepon yang ternyata dari Sakura.

' _Hinata-chan kau dimana? Kau tidak akan masuk sekolah?' ujar Sakura._

"Maaf Sakura-chan aku hari ini tidak akan masuk sekolah," jawab Hinata.

' _Loh kenapa? Apa kau sakit?'_

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Ak-,"

Sebelum Hinata selesai bicara Naruto mengambil alih Smartphone nya.

"Kita sedang ada kencan jadi tolong jangan mengganggu," potong Naruto.

' _Ah Naruto-senpai? Oh begitu ya, maaf kalau begitu,'_ ujar Sakura.

"Hn," ujar Naruto lalu langsung mengakhiri panggilan Sakura. Lalu menatap Hinata yang cengo.

"Apa?" ujar Naruto yang melihat Hinata cengo.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan," bentak Hinata.

"Sudahlah cepat habiskan makanan mu aku lapar," ujar Naruto lalu melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Issssh," Hinata pun langsung melanjutkan acara makannya.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata pun selesai.

"Udah?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata yang telah selesai dengan acara makan ice cream nya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak kapan kapan aja," ujar Hinata.

"Ya udah ayo kita ke Ramen ichiraku," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduk nya.

Hinata pun mengikuti nya.

"Iyaaaaa,"

09.00 am

Ichiraku Ramen

"Eh Naruto-kun? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Teuchi tukang Ramen saat melihat Naruto datang.

"Ah iya paman," ujar Naruto lalu duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di sana. Hinata pun ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kau membolos?" tanya Teuchi lagi.

"Iya soalnya tadi aku kesiangan hehe, eh aku mau Ramen special ya paman, Kau juga mau Hinata?" ujar Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak ah," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Ya udah kalo nanti kau mau bilang saja ya. Paman jadi Ramen special nya satu ya," ujar Naruto.

"Iya siap," ujar paman Teuchi.

"Hinata-chan kau semakin cantik saja hehe," ujar Teuchi lagi.

"Ahahaha makasih paman," ujar Hinata menunduk malu.

Tidak sampai lima menit pesanan Naruto pun tiba.

"Ini Ramen spesial mu, silahkan dinikmati," ujar paman Teuchi sambil menyodorkan semangkuk Ramen kepada Naruto.

"Waaaah terimakasih paman. Ittadakimasu," Naruto pun segera menyantap Ramen nya dengan lahap. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto.

"Kau mau?" ujar Naruto lalu menatap Hinata.

"Tidak," ujar Hinata.

"Beneran?" tanya Naruto.

"Iyaaaaa,"

"Cobain dulu deh, pasti ketagihan," ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan semangkuk Ramen nya pada Hinata.

"Gak mauuuu," Hinata menyodorkan kembali mangkuk Ramen itu pada Naruto.

"Ck cepat coba dulu," kini Naruto menyodorkan mie Ramen menggunakan sumpit pada Hinata.

"Gak mau," Hinata menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari depan wajahnya.

"Issssh coba dulu satu suapan saja, pleaseeeee," Naruto membujuk Hinata.

"Ck baiklah,"

"Nah gitu dong, aaaaaaa," ujar Naruto mengisyaratkan supaya Hinata membuka mulutnya.

Akhirnya Hinata pun membuka mulutnya lalu memakan Ramen dengan di suapi Naruto.

"Gimana enak kan," ujar Naruto pada Hinata yang masih mengunyah Ramen nya.

"Mmm lumayan," uja Hinata Setelah menelan Ramen nya.

"Mau lagi?" tawar Naruto.

"Mmm…," Hinata pun menunduk lalu mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"Aaaaaa," Naruto kembali menyuapi Hinata Ramen. Hinata pun membuka mulutnya lagi lalu memakan Ramen itu.

"Ahahaha kalian itu romantis sekali ya, aaaaah jadi pengen," ujar tiba-tiba Ayame anak paman teuchi saat melihat Naruto menyuapi Hinata.

"Eh? Kak Ayame? Hehe," ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum pada Ayame.

"Pacar mu? Kenapa belum memperkenalkan nya padaku?" ujar Ayame lalu melirik Hinata.

"Ahahaha kan sekarang mau aku kenalin. Hinata kenalkan ini kak Ayame anaknya paman teuchi," ujar Naruto sambil melirik Hinata.

Hinata pun berdiri dari duduk nya lalu berjabat tangan dengan Ayame yang ada di depannya.

"Hinata," ujar Hinata memperkenalkan diri pada Ayame.

"Ayame, senang berkenalan dengan mu," ujar Ayame lalu tersenyum. Hinata pun tersenyum lalu kembali duduk di samping Naruto.

"Eh euuu… Hinata-chan ya, mmm… kau senang pacaran dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Ayame.

Muka Hinata pun langsung memerah mendengar nya.

"Ah? Anoo… etooo… mmm.. Ya begitulah hehe," jawab Hinata kikuk.

Naruto yang sedang memakan Ramen nya hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar apa yang Hinata bicarakan.

"Apa yang membuat kau senang saat bersama Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan? Setauku dia itu orang nya mesum, usil, terus gitu deh," ujar Ayame.

"Issssh jahat sekali, kenapa Cuma yang negatif nya saja kau sebut kan," ujar Naruto pada Ayame.

"Itu karena kau gak ada kelebihannya," ujar Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Eh? Enak saja aku ini kan tampan, manis, baik hati,setia,pandai, dan rajin menabung. Haha," ujar Naruto.

"Menjijikan," guman Hinata sambil menatap Naruto sebal.

"Ahahaha sudahlah, Eh Apa Naruto-kun selalu romantis seperti tadi padamu Hinata-chan?" tanya Ayame lagi.

"Tentu saja lah," jawab Naruto.

Hinata pun menatap nya tajam.

"Enggak, romantis apanya dia itu sebenarnya dia itu menyebalkan," sanggah Hinata.

"Ya ampun sayang apa kamu lupa dengan semua keromantisan yang aku berikan padamu setiap hari," ujar Naruto.

"Issssh," Hinata menatap sebal Naruto.

"Ahahaha kalian itu lucu sekali, ya sudah aku tinggal dulu ya," ujar Ayame.

"Eh iya silahkan," ujar Hinata. Ayame pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Cepat habiskan Ramen mu!" bentak Hinata pada Naruto.

"Iya sayang," ujar Naruto lembut.

"Cepat," ujar Hinata.

"Memang nya kamu mau kemana sih sayanggggg?" tanya Naruto.

"Pulang lah," ujar Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Kau mau berduaan di rumah bersama ku ya," goda Naruto.

"Enak saja! Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei yang belum selesai tau," Ujar Hinata.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya lah, apa lagi?" bentak Hinata.

"Kalau begitu di rumah ku saja ya mengerjakan tugas nya. Nanti ku bantu deh, aaaaaaa," ujar Naruto lalu kembali menyuapi Hinata.

Hinata pun menerima suapan Naruto.

"Kenapa… harus…. Di rumah mu," ujar Hinata sambil mengunyah Ramen tadi.

"Karena Kaa-san sedang tidak di rumah jadi kita bisa bebas," ujar Naruto.

"Be-bebas apa?" tanya Hinata.

"bebas mengerjakan tugasnya, memang nya apa lagi? Kalau di rumah mu kan ada Nenek jadi tidak bisa konsen mengerjakan nya," jelas Naruto.

"Oh itu ya, ya udah hehe," ujar Hinata lalu membuang muka.

"Yang, tapi kan sekarang baru jam sembilan lebih jadi sebaiknya jangan langsung pulang deh," usul Naruto.

"Lalu kemana lagi?" Hinata melirik Naruto.

"Gimana kalo nonton aja," ujar Naruto lalu menghabiskan suapan terakhir Ramen nya.

"Aaaah aku kenyang sekali," guman Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya setelah menghabiskan Ramen nya itu.

"Jadi gimana sayang? Mau tidak? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujar Naruto.

Hinata menatap sebal Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo," ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah sayang ayo berangkat," ujar Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Paman aku pergi dulu ya, ini uangnya ku simpan di meja. Terimakasih," ujar Naruto lagi lalu mereka pun pergi dari sana.

~TUBIKONTINYU ~

Duh maaf nih saya ane baru update lagi hehe

Soalnya ane sibuk bikin laporan Prakerin euy pusing

Ada yang mau bantu bikin laporan gak? Bantuin lah please

Dan untuk para reader tercinta makasih ya masih mau baca fanfic ane, makasihhhhhhh banget.

Maaf ya kalo fanfic ini semakin gaje ajah

Lanjut jangan nih?

Review please

Karena kalo dapet Review an dari kalian itu rasanyaaaaaa, seneeeeeeengggggg banget.

Ya udah kalo gitu, sampe ketemu di Chapter depan. Aamiin.

Peluk cium untuk kalian. ({}) :*

I love you all

Anonymous sayang ©2015


	9. Chapter 9

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Chapter 9

Kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di bioskop. Dan mereka sedang menonton film horor hingga Hinata sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai ia dengan tidak sadar memeluk tangan kanan Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajah cantik nya di bahu Naruto yang duduk di samping nya karena ketakutan melihat film yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Kau mau nonton film apa hanya memeluk tangan ku hah? Kalau kau mau memeluk ku bilang saja di rumah juga kan bisa," ujar Naruto melirik Hinata yang memeluk tangannya erat.

Hinata pun mendongak kan kepalanya yang dari tadi ia sembunyi kan di bahu Naruto.

"Issssh Si-siapa yang ingin memeluk mu dasar mesum!" bentak Hinata tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ujar Naruto sambil melirik tangannya yang masih di peluk Hinata.

"Hah? Ii-ini tadi Aku hanya refleks saja karena takut," Hinata pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Ahahaha sudahlah, ayo peluk aku lagi sini," ujar Naruto sambil membentang kan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mau!" Ujar Hinata lalu memberanikan menonton film tadi.

"Ah yasudahlah," Naruto pun langsung bersandar pada kursi nya lalu melipat kedua tangan nya di dada. Dan kembali fokus pada film yang ia tonton.

"Kyaaa," Hinata tiba-tiba menjerit lalu kembali memeluk leher Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajah cantik nya di dada Naruto karena kaget dengan hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul di film itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kemudian malah membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Hey Lepaskan aku," Hinata mendongak pada Naruto.

"Kau kan yang memeluk ku duluan jadi itu sama dengan menyerahkan diri padaku jadi aku tidak akan melepaskan nya tau," ujar Naruto lalu menyembunyikan wajah nya pada leher Hinata.

"Issssh apa yang kau lakukan, cepat lepaskan," ujar Hinata meronta.

Naruto malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Biarkan aku memeluk mu seperti ini,sebentarrrrr saja," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Ta-tapi kan malu di lihat orang," ujar Hinata.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja,"

"Ta-tapi kan-,"

"Stttt," ujar Naruto sambil kembali mempererat pelukannya.

Hinata pun terdiam pasrah.

'Pelukannya Hangat sekali,' batin Hinata.

Karena nyaman dengan pelukan Naruto, Hinata pun sampai ketiduran sampai film yang mereka tonton selesai.

"Hey Hinata, bangun," ujar Naruto sambil menggoyangkan bahu Hinata.

"Mmmm," guman Hinata. Dan Hinata malah mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Aaarrrgghh kenapa kau susah sekali di bangunin sih," guman Naruto.

"Hinata! Woiii bangun," teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata pun langsung terbangun lalu mengusap usap telinganya.

"Issssh kenapa berteriak di telinga ku Hah?" bentak Hinata sambil mendorong dada Naruto.

"Lagian di bangunin susah banget sih, ayo pergi film nya sudah selesai," ujar Naruto lalu berdiri.

Hinata yang masih duduk mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Gendong," ujar Hinata dengan manja.

"Ahhh tidak mau kau berat kaya kebo," ujar Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hey enak saja kau," ujar Hinata sambil berdiri lalu mengejar Naruto.

Setelah Hinata dekat mengejar nya Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan itu membuat Hinata menabrak punggung nya.

"Awwww kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba," ujar Hinata sambil memukul punggung Naruto.

Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata yang sedang mengelus-elus jidat nya yang menabrak punggung Naruto.

"Ahahaha Rasakan," ejek Naruto.

"Issssh sakit tau," Hinata menatap Naruto sebal.

"Sini aku obati," ujar Naruto, lalu menarik kepala Hinata supaya mendekat lalu mencium jidat Hinata yang tadi menabrak punggung nya dengan lembut.

"Nah sudah," ujar Naruto setelah melepaskan ciuman nya. Hinata pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena kini wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

"Gimana? Udah baikan kan? Ayo pergi," ujar Naruto.

Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Ayo cepat," Naruto pun menarik tangan Hinata supaya ikut dengannya.

Setelah menonton mereka pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi mall sebentar.

Kini mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

"Kau mau beli lagi ice cream?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang ia gandeng.

Hinata melirik Naruto disamping nya.

"Mmm… mau," ucap nya malu-malu.

"Baiklah ayo,"

Tidak lama kemudian ia pun menemukan penjual ice cream.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mmm… strawberry," jawab Hinata.

"Mba, yang rasa strawberry satu yang pisang satu ya," ujar Naruto pada mba-mba penjual.

"Ini mas pesanan nya," tak lama kemudian mba itu pun memberikan pesanan Naruto.

"Terimakasih," ujar Naruto sambil memberikan uangnya.

"Nih," Naruto memberikan ice cream strawberry pada Hinata.

"Terimakasih," ujar Hinata. Ia pun langsung memakan ice cream itu sambil kembali meneruskan jalan-jalan nya.

"Kau mau ke photobox?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayo," ujar Hinata.

Mereka pun pergi ke sana.

Setelah selesai mereka pergi ke sebuah wahana permainan lalu ke toko buku, toko sepatu, dan lainnya.

Dan tidak terasa waktu pun sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang di sebuah tempat makan Pizza.

"Ya ampun ayo kita pulang, sekarang sudah jam 3 aku mau mengerjakan tugas untuk besok," ujar Hinata saat melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudahlah habiskan dulu Pizza nya nanti pulang," ujar Naruto yang sedang menikmati pizza nya.

"Ck baiklah, tapi setelah ini pulang ya, dari tadi Kau memaksa ku terus untuk menuruti semua keinginan mu, jadi sekarang kau harus turuti keinginan ku," omel Hinata.

"Iya sayang, cantik, bahenol, tunggu dulu sebentar aku makan dulu, lapar. Dan tenang saja nanti aku bantu mengerjakan tugasnya," ujar Naruto.

"Iya tapi cepat dong," Hinata menatap Naruto sebal.

"Sabar,"

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun pulang.

03.45 pm

Naruto dan Hinata pun sudah sampai di depan rumah Naruto.

"Ayo cepat masuk," ujar Naruto setelah turun dari motor nya.

"Iya," ujar Hinata sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kini Naruto sudah sampai di kamar nya.

Hinata hanya diam di ambang pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ayo sini masuk, kenapa kau malah diam di situ?" ujar Naruto sambil melempar tas sekolah nya ke atas kasur.

"Ah i-iya," Hinata pun masuk ke kamar Naruto dengan malu-malu.

Hinata pun duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

"Oh iya mana tugas yang akan kau kerjakan?" tanya Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

"Mmm…. Ini," ujar Hinata sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya lalu menyerah kan nya pada Naruto.

"Oh tugas bahasa inggris ya, akh kalo ini sih gampang," ujar Naruto dengan sombong saat melihat buku tugas yang di berikan Hinata.

"Sombong," ujar Hinata.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Naruto pun langsung mengerjakan tugas Hinata.

"Anoo Naruto, itu kan tugas sekolah ku, kenapa jadi kau yang mengerjakannya?" ujar Hinata.

"Sudahlah kalau kau yang mengerjakan nya ini tidak akan selesai satu malam," ejek Naruto.

"Enak aja, aku bisa kok menyelesaikan nya dalam waktu sepuluh menit saja,"

"Benarkah?"

"Beneran lah, kau tidak percaya padaku Hah!," teriak Hinata.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja ak-,"

"Arrrghhh sudahlah sini biar aku saja yang mengerjakan tugas ini," Hinata pun langsung mengambil buku tugas nya dari Naruto secara paksa.

"Ya sudah kerjakan saja sendiri kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mau membantu mu lagi," ujar Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu bersandar pada kursi yang di duduki nya.

"Ya udah," Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah cemberut nya.

"Ya udah,"

"Ya udahhhh,"

"Ya udahhhhhhhhh, cepat sana kerjakan tugasnya," ujar Naruto.

"Iyaaaaa, dasar cerewet," ujar Hinata kesal. Hinata pun mulai mengerjakan tugas nya dengan serius.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sendiri saat memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius seperti itu. Menurutnya Hinata jadi terlihat lebih menggemaskan.

Setelah agak lama mengerjakan tugasnya Hinata pun menemukan soal yang kurang dimengerti olehnya. Ia pun melirik ke arah Naruto di sampingnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu Hinata langsung memalingkan wajah nya lalu pura-pura mengerjakan tugasnya tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang salting.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Ada yang belum kau mengerti ya," tebak Naruto.

Hinata pun menatap nya lalu hanya tersenyum.

"Ck…. Kau ini… kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti tuh bilang dong," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut indigo Hinata.

Hinata cemberut.

"Tadi kau bilang kan tidak akan mau membantu ku lagi," ujar Hinata kesal.

"Oh iya aku lupa, makasih udah ngingetin Hinata-channnnn dan sebaiknya aku bersantai Saja ya," ujar Naruto sambil memukul jidat nya pelan lalu ia pun kembali bersandar pada kursinya.

"Eh eeeeeh tunggu," ujar Hinata.

"Apaaaa? Hah!"

"Iniiii," ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk buku tugasnya.

"Apa? Yang jelas dong sayang," ujar Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Arrrghhh, aku tidak mengerti soal ini jadi tolong jelaskan!" teriak Hinata.

"Eehhhh, begitu ya cara meminta batuan yang baik," Sindir Naruto.

"Arrrghhh dasar menyebalkan," umpat Hinata.

"Hah? Apa sayang?"

Hinata pun menatap Naruto dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Naruto-kun, gantengku, tampanku, sayangku, cintaku, baikku, rajinku, pinterku, parabcupangku. Aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini jadi bisa kau bantu jelaskan sayanggggg?" ujar Hinata penuh dengan kejengkelan.

"Gak." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata pun geram. Dan ia pun menatap tajam Naruto.

"Eh becanda kok sayanggggg, iya deh aku bantu," ujar Naruto menelan ludah karena di pandangi seperti itu oleh Hinata.

"Ya sudah cepat kau jelaskan jangan banyak bacot!" bentak Hinata. Hinata pun mengerucut kan bibir sexy nya. Dan itu membuat Naruto tergoda.

'Arrrghhh shit! Bibir itu sepertinya meminta ku melumat nya,' batin Naruto.

"Iya sayang, tapi sebelum itu…." Naruto memajukan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"Aku ingin…." Naruto semakin mendekat kan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"A-aapa?" ujar Hinata gugup karena wajahnya dengan Naruto hanya berjarak satu centi saja.

"Aku ingin ini….," ujar Naruto kemudian langsung mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Ia pun menekan tengguk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dan tanpa sadar Hinata pun memejamkan matanya dan tangan nya kini sudah memeluk leher Naruto karena ciuman Naruto ini sangat lembut dan 'manis'. Saat Hinata membalas ciumannya…..

Brrakkk

"Naruto-kun, Kaa-san pu-," teriak Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto pun refleks melepaskan ciumannya karena kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah pintu yang sekarang sudah ada Kushina yang berdiri di sana sambil menutup mulutnya kaget.

"… - lang. E-eeeh maaf Kaa-san pergi dulu ya Byee," Kushina pun menutup kembali pintu kamar Naruto dan pergi begitu saja.

"E-eeeh Kaa-san tunggu ini ti-," ujar Naruto mencoba menjelaskan yang terjadi pada Kushina tapi ibunya keburu pergi begitu saja.

Kini Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena merasakan malu yang sangat luar biasa, kini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

'Bodoh! Kenapa tadi aku malah membalas ciumannya? Arrrghhh sialan! Memalukannnn,' batin Hinata meruntuki dirinya.

Suasana di sana hening seketika. Dan akhirnya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ehemmm, Anoo… Hinata-chan a-ayo kita lanjutkan lagi yang tadi," ujar Naruto.

Hinata pun terbelalak.

"Hah? Me-me-memelanjutkan ap-a-apa?" ujar Hinata salting.

"Ah maksud ku, melanjutkan tugas tadi," ujar Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah juga.

"Ta-Tapi kalau kau mau melanjutkan yang barusan juga tidak apa-apa sih," ujar Naruto lagi dengan pelan namun itu terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Hah?" Hinata semakin salting mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Eh? Enggak kok lupakan saja hehe," Naruto tersenyum tiga jari.

"Ah sebaiknya A-aku pu-pulang dulu ya Naruto. Soalnya Tou-san sebentar lagi pulang," ujar Hinata sambil membereskan bukunya lalu berdiri.

"Eeeh kenapa buru-buru? Tuugas mu kan belum selesai ," tanya Naruto sambil ikuti berdiri.

"Aaaah anoo nanti malam saja aku lanjutkan menger jakan nya, byee," jawab Hinata dan langsung hendak pergi dari sana.

"Eh tunggu dulu, biar aku mengantar mu pulang," ujar Naruto sambil menahan tangan Hinata agar tidak pergi.

"Eh tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri kok,kan rumah ku hanya berjarak limabelas meter dari sini," ujar Hinata.

"Sudahlah biar aku mengantarmu," ujar Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju keluar kamarnya.

"E-eeh baiklah," Hinata pun hanya pasrah.

"Eeeh kalian mau kemana?" teriak Kushina dari arah dapur saat melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

"Mmmm...ini Hinata-chan mau pulang dulu katanya," ujar Naruto lalu berjakan ke arah ibunya itu.

"Eh kenapa pulang? Padahal Kaa-san baru saja akan masak untuk kita makan," ujar Kushina kecewa.

"Ah maaf Kushina kaa-san aku harus pulang soalnya sebentar lagi Tou-san pulang," ujar Hinata.

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu,tapi lain kali Hinata-chan harus mencoba masakan Kaa-san ya," bujuk Kushina.

"Iya tentu saja Kaa-san, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu ya Kushina Kaa-san," ujar Hinata lalu berjalan pergi.

"Iya deh, hati-hati dijalan ya Hinata-chan," ujar Kushina sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

"Ya ampun Kaa-sannnnn rumahnya kan dekat," ujar Naruto.

"Ya walaupun dekat juga harus berhati-hati siapa tau kau bermacam-macam pada Hinata-chan dijalan," sindir Kushina.

Muka Hinata langsung memerah padam mendengarnya.

"Hah? Apa yang Kaa-san katakan," sanggah Naruto.

"Hahaha sudahlah jangan dipikirkan," ujar Kushina.

"Ck...dasar Kaa-san, Ya udah aku mengantar Hinata-chan pulang dulu ya Kaa-san byee," ujar Naruto lalu mencium pipi ibunya itu sekilas dan pergi.

05.25 pm

Kini Naruto dan Hinata pun sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Hinata.

"Ehemm..k-kau mau masuk dulu? Tapi buat apa juga kau masuk tidak penting," ujar Hinata.

"Ck...kalau begitu terus kenapa kau menawari ku masuk?" ujar Naruto heran.

"Itukan hanya basa basi saja tauuu,sudahlah cepat sana pergi," usir Hinata.

"Ck menyebalkan. Bukannya berterimakasih malah mengusir begitu," gerutu Naruto.

"Kenapa?! Kau tidak suka ya udah," bentak Hinata.

"Ya udah,"

"Ya udah,"

"Ya udah,"

"Ya udahhhhh sana pergiiii," ujar Hinata sambil mendorong Naruto agar pergi.

"Issssh iya iya aku pergi. Tapi awas ya jangan kangen dengan ku hehe," goda Naruto.

"Ihhhhh siapa yang akan kangen dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti mu," ujar Hinata lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hahaha yasudahlah aku pergi dulu ya," ujar Naruto lalu mencium kening Hinata sekilas dan pergi.

Setelah itu Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Naruto kemudian ia pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku pulanggggg," ucap Hinata saat masuk kerumahnya.

Di dalam rumah kini ada Nenek Hinata yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Eh Hinata-chan kau habis darimana? Kata Neji-kun kau tidak ada di sekolah tadi," tanya Nenek saat Hinata menghampirinya.

"Ah tadi aku di ajak Naruto-kun jalan-jalan Nek,hehe," ujar Hinata lalu duduk di samping Neneknya itu.

"Eh kenapa jalan-jalan? Inikan bukan waktunya kalian kencan ini waktunya sekolah," omel Nenek.

"Maaf Nek, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kok," jawab Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah sekarang kamu cepat mandi dulu lalu makan ya, nenek sudah membuatkan mu nasi goreng," ujar Nenek.

"Iya Nek," Hinata pun langsung menuju kamarnya .

07.34 pm

Ruang makan Namikaze

"Kalian sekarang pacaran beneran ya Naruto-kun?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Uhukk...Uhukh...," Naruto tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya karena Kushina bertanya hal seperti itu tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Minato menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Hah? Apa sih Kaa-san aneh –aneh saja," jawab Naruto setelah minum.

"Apa? Kaa-san kan hanya bertanya saja," ujar Kushina sebal.

"Iya kenapa Kaa-san berpikiran aku dan Hinata pacaran beneran,itukan tidak mungkin,"

"Iya soalnya tadi Kaa-san kan tidak sengaja melihat kalian sedang ciuman mesra hehe. Jadi Kaa-san pikir kalian sudah pacaran beneran," ujar Kushina watados.

Sedangkan Naruto kini wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

"Hahhhhhh? Apaaa?" Minato menatap Kushina tak percaya.

"Iyaaa asliii tadi aku melihat mereka berciuman," ujar Kushina dengan frontal.

Minato pun langsung melirik ke arah putranya.

"A-apaa?" Ujar Naruto gugup.

"Jadi kau pacaran beneran?" selidik Minato.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu soal kau ber-,"

"I-iitu Cuma salahpaham saja, itu aku sedang anooo etooo," potong Naruto.

"Sedang apa? Sudahlah jangan mengelak. Kaa-san tadi melihatnya dengan jelas kok jadi kau tidak perlu banyak alasan," potong Kushina.

"Iya, dan kami senang kok kalau Hinata-chan jadi pacar beneran mu,jadi kau tenang saja," ujar Minato.

"Tapi Tou-san, aku memang tidak pacaran dengannya kok," ujar Naruto mulai kesal.

"Kau pacaran," ujar Minato.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto.

"Pacaran,"

"Tidakkk,"

"Pacaran!"

"Tidak!"

"Pacaran!"

"Tidak!"

"Yasudah Naruto-kun! Kalau kau dan Hinata-chan memang tidak pacaran jadikanlah dia pacar mu secepatnya," teriak Kushina karena kesal anak dan suaminya itu terus berdebat.

Minato dan Naruto yang tadi sedang berdebat pun langsung melihat ke arah Kushina yang sudah terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" ujar Naruto.

"Karena kau mencintainya," celetuk Minato.

"Tidak," Naruto menatap ayahnya itu.

"Kau mencintainya," ujar Minato keukeuh.

"Tidak,"

"Cinta,"

"Tidak,"

"Cinta,"

"Tidak,"

"Arrrgghh Bisakah kalian hentikan ini?!" teriak Kushina.

Minato dan Naruto pun terdiam seketika.

"Naruto-kun Kaa-san tau kau sebenarnya masih cinta pada Hinata-chan kan? Jadi ungkapkan lah semuanya pada Hinata-chan sebelum kau tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengtakannya padanya. Kaa-san yakin kalau Hinata-chan pun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu," jelas Kushina.

Naruto pun hanya menatap ibunya itu lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kaa-san yakin?" Ujar Naruto sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ok, I will do my best mom," ujar Naruto sembari mengacungkan satu jempolnya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aaaaaaa ma'boyyyy," ujar Kushina lalu ia pun memeluk Naruto didepannya. Minato pun ikut memeluk Kushina dan Naruto yang sedang berpelukan.

~TEBESE~

Hawowwww guysssss, maaf nih ane baru apdet lagi

Soalnya ane lagi sibuk-sibuknya sekolah nih guys

Gimana lanjut kagak nih

Eh buat yang udah setia nungguin fanfic ane makasihhhhh banget yah (emang ada gitu yang nungguin?)

Udah ah segitu aja dulu yah byeeee

See you next chapter

Satu pesan dari ane

Review yah semuanyahhhhh

Hate then love you

©2015


	10. Chapter 10

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, ancur,dll.

Chapter 10

08.01 pm

Sekarang Hinata sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya berniat akan melanjutkan tugas sekolahnya yang tadi belum sempat ia selesaikan namun saat ia akan mulai mengerjakannya tiba-tiba saja Smartphone nya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Drrrt...Drrrt...drrrrrtt...

"Arrrrrghhh siapa sih mengganggu saja," gerutu Hinata kemudian ia pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa kau menelpon ku hah!" ujar Hinata ketus saat menjawab panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari Naruto.

' _Moshi-moshi...Hinata-chan besok aku jemput ya,'_ ujar Naruto dari sebrang telpon.

"Tidak usah," ujar Hinata tetap ketus.

' _Eh kenapa?'_

"Tidak apa-apa,hanya saja aku tidak mau lagi bareng dengan mu,"

' _Eh kenapa Kau marah padaku ya?'_ tanya Naruto.

"Pake nanya lagi,"

' _Memangnya aku punya salah apa padamu?'_

"Gara-gara kau tadi mengajaku membolos aku jadi di omelin Nenek tau!" bentak Hinata.

' _Eh benarkah?Yasudah nanti aku akan meminta maaf padanya,'_

"Hanya pada Nenek sajaaaa?"

' _Eh iya aku meminta maaf padamu juga sayangku, gara-gara aku kau jadi di omelin aku ya sayanggg,'_

"Sudahlah gak ada lagi maaf bisakah kau hentikan memanggilku seperti itu? Itu sangat menjijikan,"

' _Ya ampun sayang kenapa kau tega sekali padaku,'_

"Arrrgh sudah kubilang hentikan memanggilku seperti itu bodoh,"

' _Ahahaha iya sayang iyaaaa,'_

"Hentikan!" bentak Hinata.

' _Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya hah?'_

"Pokonya Hentikan saja,"

' _Iya sayang tapi ken-,'_

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Hinata keburu mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Karena setiap kau memanggilku seperti itu jantungku selalu saja berdetak lebih kencang bodoh," ujar Hinata pada Smartphone yang dipenganggnya.

Sedetik kemudian Smartphone nya itu bergetar karena Naruto kembali menelponnya.

Hinata pun menghela nafas lalu segera menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting bisakah kau tidak menelponku," ujar Hinata saat menerima lagi panggilan dari Naruto.

' _Eh kenapa? Suka-suka aku dong,'_ jawab Naruto.

"Aku sedang sibuk tau jadi bisakah kau tidak mengganggu ku sekali saja."

' _Kau sedang sibuk apa,palingan kau sedang membaca novel kan,'_

"Kau ini bukan hanya menyebalkan tapi juga so tau ya ternyata."

' _Jadi kau sibuk apa?'_

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah lah, memangnya kau. Yang bisa nya hanya membaca komik hentai saja," sindir Hinata.

' _Eh enak saja siapa yang suka membaca komik seperti itu,'_ sanggah Naruto.

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak itu semua sudah terlihat jelas di wajah mesum mu kok,"

' _Hah enak saja siapa yang berwajah mesum? Sembarangan,'_

"Kau lah siapa lagi, aku kan berwajah cantik haha,"

' _Huh pede sekali kau ini,'_

"Biarkan saja faktanya kan memang aku cantik," ucap Hinata dengan pede nya.

' _Hahhhh hanya dalam mimpi mu saja,'_ ledek Naruto.

"Ohhhh jadi maksudmu aku tidak cantik. Gitu?" Hinata cemberut.

' _Yaaa begitulah kau memang tidak cantik. Tapi kau itu cantik sekali sayangku good night,sweet dream,lopyu mmmmuach.'_ ucap Naruto lalu mengakhiri panggilannya.

Hinata hanya senyam-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi Smartphonenya setelah Naruto mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Kau kenapa?" ujar Neji yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping meja belajar Hinata.

Hinata pun kaget luar biasa dan langsung melirik Neji di sampingnya.

"Ehhh sejak kapan Nii-san disitu?" ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Baru saja," jawab Neji santai.

"Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu? Mengagetkan saja," gerutu Hinata.

"Aku juga tadi sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak kau hiraukan," ujar Neji lalu duduk di meja belajar Hinata. Hinata pun hanya memandangi Neji di depannya.

"Jadi aku masuk saja. Saat aku masuk kau sedang senyam-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi Smartphone mu, hahhh aneh sekali kan," Neji melanjutkan omongannya tadi.

"Ooooh, jadi kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini bukumu dari Sakura-chan, tadi dia menitipkannya padaku," ujar Neji lalu ia pun menyodorkan buku tadi pada Hinata.

"Oh iya sankyuuu Nii-san," ujar Hinata sambil menerima buku itu lalu meletakannya di laci buku meja belajarnya.

"Oh iya tadi kau kemana? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Kau mau belajar bandel hah?" brondong Neji.

"Eeeeh bukan begitu. Aku tadi di ajak Naruto membolos, soalnya kita udah kesiangan jadi daripada dapat hukuman yang menjengkelkan mending tidak masuk sekolah saja sekalian," jelas Hinata.

"Ehhh dasar,"

"Apa?"

"Tidak, terus tadi kalian kemana saja sampai kau pulang sore sekali tadi?"

"Kita hanya ke tempat ramen, es cream, terus nonton, terus makan pizza terus ke rumah Naruto deh," jawab Hinata.

"Ke rumah Naruto?"

"Iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, terus tadi apa saja yang kau lakukan di rumahnya?" selidik Neji.

Mendengarnya Wajah Hinata pun langsung memerah padam karena teringat apa yang terjadi di rumah Naruto.

"Ti-ttidak ada a-aku hanya mengerjakan tugas untuk besok," jawab Hinata tergagap.

Neji pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap tajam mengamati Hinata.

"Beneran? Terus kenapa kau gugup dan wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" goda Neji.

Hinata pun berdiri.

"B-Bener kok.S-sudahlah Nii-san jangan banyak tanya, aku mau belajar," ujar Hinata sambil mendorong Kakanya itu agar segera pergi dari kamarnya.

"Issssh kenapa sih kau ini. Aaahhhh pasti ada apa-apa kan?" selidik Neji.

"Apa?" ujar Hinata sambil terus mendorong kakaknya itu agar keluar.

"Kalian pasti melakukan yang tidak-tidak kan tadi haha," uajr Neji yang kini sudah di ambang pintu.

"Tidaklah! Kau itu bisanya memfitnah orang saja ya," sanggah Hinata.

"Aaaaaah sudahlah mengaku saja," goda Neji.

"Aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa kok,"

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau mengaku,aku akan tanyakan saja pada Naruto," ancam Neji.

"Yasudah tanyakan saja sana," ujar Hinata lalu ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Setelah itu Hinata pun segera mengmbil smartphone nya lalu segera menelpon Naruto. Tidak perlu menunggu lama Naruto pun menerima panggilanya.

' _Moshi moshi Hinata-chan ada apa?'_ tanya Naruto di sebrang telpon.

"Hallo Naruto, kalo Neji-nii menanyakan sesuatu padamu tolong kau jangan bilang apa-apa oke," ujar Hinata lalu ia pun segera menutup telponnya sebelum Naruto menjawabnya.

Naruto pun kebingungan dibuatnya.

05.56 AM

Kini Hinata baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia lalu melihat Smartphone nya yang ternyata ada pesan masuk ia pun segera membuka pesan itu.

 _From : Naruto-kun_

 _Pagi cantik,_

 _Aku jemput kau jam 06.30 yah jadi dandan lah yang cantik_

"Morn to Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata pelan lalu tersenyum tipis setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Naruto. Ia pun segera pergi ke kamar mandinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian ia pun selesai mandi dan berpakaian dan Hinata pun segera turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan bersama Ayah,Nenek, dan Kakak tercintanya.

"Pagi Nek," Sapa Hinata saat menghampiri Neneknya yang sedang mengolesi roti dengan selai di meja makan.

"Eh pagi Hinata-chan," jawab Nenek.

Hinata pun membantu Neneknya menuangkan susu untuk Ayah dan Kakaknya.

Tak lama kemudian Ayah dan kakaknya itu menghampirinya.

"Wahhh anak Tou-san rajin sekali sekarang ya membantu Nenek menyiapakan sarapan," ujar Hiashi.

"Haha iya kan dia sedang belajar jadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto," timpal Neji.

"Apa sih Nii-san ini riweuh aja," ujar Hinata menatap kesal Neji.

"Hahaha sudah jangan ribut, cepat sarapan saja," Ujar Hiashi menenangkan kedua anaknya.

"Iya Tou-san," ujar Hinata dan Neji lalu mereka pun duduk dan segera menikmati sarapannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka pun selesai sarapan.

"Hinata-chan kau berangkat sekolah dengan siapa?" tanya Neji.

"Hah? Mmm...dengan dia," Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Dengan Narutooo," ujar Hinata menatap Neji.

"Oh syukurlah kalo begitu aku duluan ya. Tou-san, Nenek aku berangkat dulu ya," ujar Neji lalu ia segera pergi.

"Iya hati-hati dijalan," jawab Nenek.

"Mau kemana sih dia itu selalu saja terburu-buru seperti itu," ujar Hiashi heran melihat kelakuan putranya itu.

"Mau menjemput pacarnya dulu lah," jawab Hinata.

"Ooooh pantesan," Ujar Hiashi.

Drrrrt...drrrt...drttt...

Smartphone Hinata begetar dan Hinata pun segera melihat smartphone nya dan ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Naruto.

' _Ayo berangkat aku sudah di depan rumahmu,'_ ujar Naruto saat Hinata menerima panggilannya.

"Iya aku segera kesana?" jawab Hinata.

' _Cepattttt,'_ ujar Naruto tak sabaran.

"Iya sebentar dasar cerewettt," jawab Hinata sebal lalu ia pun segera mengakhiri panggilan Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Nenek.

"Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

"Ooooh,dimana dia?" tanya Nenek lagi.

"Menunggu di depan," ujar Hinata.

"Kalau gitu Aku berangkat dulu ya Tou-san, Nek," ujar Hinata lagi.

"Oh iya hati-hati," ujar Hiashi.

Hinata pun segera berangkat karena Naruto sudah menunggunya.

"Lama sekali kau ini," ujar Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang baru keluar dari rumahnya.

"Biarkan saja," Hinata pun cemberut.

"Yasudah ayo berangkat," ujar Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah motornya.

"Apa sih pegang-pegang," ujar Hinata ketus sambil melepaskan rangkulan Naruto.

"Ck... galak sekali," ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Apa!" bentak Hinata.

Naruto pun hanya menatap Hinata sekilas lalu segera menaiki motor sportnya.

Setelah Naruto menyalakan motornya Hinata pun segera naik.

Limabelas menit kemudian mereka pun tiba di KHS. Saat Hinata turun dari motor Naruto, Shion datang menghampiri mereka di parkiran.

"Pagi Naruto-senpai," sapa Shion menghiraukan keberadaan Hinata.

"Eh pagi Shion-chan,ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya cemberut karena merasa di kacangin.

"Begini, senpai di suruh Mama kerumah nanti. Bisa tidak?" ujar Shion.

"Oh memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada yang perlu dibicarakan katanya,"

"Oh baiklah,"

"Yaudah kalo gitu nanti pulangnya bareng ya senpai,"

"Iya sayangggg ayo," jawab Naruto.

'Hah? Sayang?' batin Hinata tidak suka.

"Yeay makasih Senpaiii," ujar Shion sambil memeluk Naruto.

Hinata pun sangat kesal dan langsung pergi dari sana. Dan Naruto tidak menahannya pergi sama sekali, Hinata pun bertambah kesal.

Hinata pun menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan kekelasnya. Setelah sampai di kelasnya ia pun langsung duduk dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Pagi-pagi sudah cemberut aja," Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Eeeeh ayolah cerita, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto-senpai ya?" tebak Sakura.

"..." Hinata hanya diam.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak aku tidak bertengkar dengannya memang aku tidak pernah akur dengannya kan,"

"Oh ayolah Hinata kalo ada masalah ceritalah padaku nanti aku bantu menyelesaikannya,"

Hinata hanya menatap Sakura didepannya. Lalu Hinata pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk kelasnya dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Shion lewat Hinata pun memalingkan pandangannya. Sakura pun melihat ke arah Naruto dan Shion dan sekarang Sakura tahu kenapa Hinata cemberut.

"Ooooh jadi cewek itu ya yang membuat kau kesal Hinata-chan? Tenang saja akan ku bereskan dia," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak usah Sakura-chan biarkan saja, dia kan sepupunya,"

"Sepupu siapa?"

"Naruto," ujar Hinata dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi kau cemburu kan melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan Naruto-senpai,"

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku tidak peduli dia mau dekat dengan siapa saja,"

"Beneran? Kalau seperti itu boleh tidak aku mendekatinya?" goda Sakura.

"Mau apa ? Kau suka dengannya?" ujar Hinata dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ahaha tuh kan kau cemburu?"

"Eeeeh si-siapa yang cemburu? Ka-kalau kau suka dengannya tidak apa-apa kok," kini wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat.

"Kau lah, sudah terlihat jelas kok. Dan perlu kau tau aku ini hanya suka dengan Sasuke-senpai tauuu haha,"

"Terlihat jelas apa?"

"Kalau kau cemburu dan itu karena kau sangat cinta padanya kan haha,"

"Eeeeh manamungkin," wajah Hinata pun semakin merah.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan jangan terus membohongi dirimu sendiri. Akui saja bahwa kau memang sangat mencintainya,"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak..." tiba-tiba saja ada guru yang masuk ke kelas Hinata dan Mereka pun harus menghentikan obrolannya dan memulai pelajaran hari ini.

10.00 am

Tidak terasa jam istirahat KHS pun tiba dan sekarang Hinata dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kantin untuk mencari makan namun di jalan tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan perutnya sakit dan akhirnya Sakura meminta Hinata mengantarnya ke toilet dulu. Karena toilet wanita penuh Sakura pun memutuskan pergi ke toilet laki-laki saat ia berlari ke toilet pria ia menabrak Naruto yang baru keluar dari sana.

"Eh Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana?" sapa Naruto.

"Ah maaf senpai ini darurat," ujar Sakura lalu segera berlari ke dalam karena ia sudah tak kuat ingin BAB.

"Oh iya silahkan kalau begitu," ujar Naruto heran.

Hinata pun masuk kedalam berniat ingin membasuh wajahnya. Namun saat ia akan masuk tangannya di tahan Naruto.

"Eh tunggu," ujar Naruto.

"Apa?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Tadi pagi kenapa kau meninggalkan ku di parkiran?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau lupa arah ke kelasmu sendiri?" ucap Hinata sebal.

"Bukan begitu tapi tidak sopan kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku,"

"Oh begitu ya. Lebih tidak sopan mana ya dengan mengabaikan orang di dekatmu saat kau bertemu orang lain hah?" sindir Hinata.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengabaikanmu?"

"Kau lah,siapa lagi? Tadi pagi kan kau malah asyik mengobrol dengan Shion-chan dan mengabaikan keadaan ku di sana dan itu sangat menyebalkan, jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sana," cerocos Hinata.

"Ahahaha. Oh ceritanya kau cemburu padaku yahhhh," goda Naruto.

"Eh? T-tidak! Siapa bilang," ujar Hinata kelabakan.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja kau cemburu kannnn? Haha,"

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata pun memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah sempurna.

"Aaaaah sudahlah mengaku saja," ujar Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja lah yang penting lepaskan tangan ku," ujar Hinata sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mengaku," ujar Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Lepaskannnnnn," Hinata mencoba berontak tapi percuma karena cengkraman Naruto sangat kencang.

"Yasudah ayo mengaku,"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau cemburu,"

"Kan aku sudah bilang tidak,"

"Jujur Hinata-chan,"

"Aku sudah jujur Namikaze-san,"

"Jujur," Naruto menatap Hinata intens.

"AKU TIDAK CEMBURU PADAMU NAMIKAZE-SAN." Ujar Hinata penuh penekanan.

"Serius?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku kau cemburu padaku kok, aku yakin,"

"Hahhhh kenapa kau pede sekali,"

"Benerkan kau cemburu,"

"Ih tidak lah kenapa aku harus cemburu,"

"Karena kau diam-diam suka padaku kan," ujar Naruto dengan pedenya.

"Hah?" Hinata terbelalak.

"Aku benarkan,"

"Tidak lah. Mana mungkin aku suka pada makhluk sepertimu," sanggah Hinata.

"Sudahlah bilang saja kalau kau suka padaku,"

"Kenapa kau pede sekali sih, apa buktinya kalau aku suka padamu hah dasar makhluk aneh,"

"Kau perlu bukti? Nih ya Buktinya kau suka cemburu kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan cewek lain, terus kau suka senyam-senyum sendiri kan setelah menerima telpon dariku, terus kau juga tidak pernah menolak kan kalau kucium bahkan kau selalu mencoba membalas ciuman ku. Itu sudah mebuktikan bahwa kau suka padaku kan, " jelas Naruto. Hinata pun hanya menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Cepat lepaskan tanganku," ujar Hinata salah tingkah. Naruto pun melepaskan tangannya lalu malah menatapnya intens.

"Ayolah mengaku saja,"

"Tidak!"

"Ayo ngaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Ngaku!"

"Tidak,"

"Ngakuuuu,"

"Tidak mauuuu," Hinata pun cemberut.

"Ck...baiklah Hinata jika kau tidak mau mengaku biar aku saja yang mengaku padamu kalau sebenarnya a-aku akuu suka padamu, tidak tidak mmm... aku mencintaimu Hinata dan bisakah kau juga mengaku kalau kau juga suka padaku Hinata? Aku tidak mau kehilangan mu Hinata," ujar Naruto. Hinata pun tercengang karena Naruto secara tidak langsung menembaknya dengan tiba-tiba.

'Hah ini tidak mungkin, ini i-iniiii pasti hanya leluconnya,' batin Hinata.

Hinata pun menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah leluconmu sangat tidak lucu," ujar Hinata lalu ia pun berniat segera pergi dari sana namun sekali lagi tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Kau anggap ini lelucon? Aku kali ini serius Hinata, ya sebelumnya maafkan aku karena dulu saat kita SD aku sempat mempermainkanmu tapi kali ini aku tidak main-main Hinata. Setelah banyak waktu yang kita lewati bersama akhir-akhir ini Aku a-akuu aku baru sadar kalo sebenarnya aku ini benar-benar mencintai mu, kau mau kan jadi pacar ku yang sesungguhnya?" ucap Naruto menatap Hinata dengan serius.

Jengjengggggg bersambung deh

Ya allah ini fanfic macam apa seh makin gaje aja ya

Tapi gag papa ya guys yang penting ane apdet daripada hiatus kan

(ya lebih mending jangan di publish dari awal nih fanfic haha)

Maafin ane ya kalo fanfic ane ancur gini

Makasih banget loh kalo masih ada yang baca and nungguin fanfic ane ini

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ane tunggu nih

See you next chap :V

Sok atuh yah di review

Hate then love you

Anonymous sayang

©2015


	11. Chapter 11

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Chapter 11

Sebelumnya di Hate then love you

' _Sudahlah leluconmu sangat tidak lucu,'_

' _Kau anggap ini lelucon? Aku kali ini serius Hinata, ya sebelumnya maafkan aku karena dulu saat kita SD aku sempat mempermainkanmu tapi kali ini aku tidak main-main Hinata. Setelah banyak waktu yang kita lewati bersama akhir-akhir ini Aku a-akuu aku baru sadar kalo sebenarnya aku ini benar-benar mencintai mu, kau mau kan jadi pacar ku yang sesungguhnya?'_

Kini mereka hanya berdiam diri menatap satu sama lain. Hinata pun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto lalu berlari pergi dari sana. Naruto pun hanya bengong melihat kepergiannya.

"Hahhhh leganya," ujar Sakura yang baru keluar dari toilet.

"Lohh Hinata-chan kemana ya senpai?" ujar Sakura lagi.

"Eh dia tadi sudah pergi duluan," jawab Naruto.

"Eeeeh. Kalo gitu aku duluan ya senpai," ujar Sakura lalu segera pergi ke kantin.

"Oh iya silahkan," jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum. Setelah Sakura pergi dari sana Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas nya.

"Ck...Hinata-chan aku cariin di kantin ternyata kau di sini," ujar Sakura yang baru saja tiba di kelasnya. Ia pun lalu duduk di bangku depan Hinata.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tadi meninggalkan ku sendiri di toilet," ujar Sakura lagi.

"Ah maaf Sakura-chan tadi aku ada urusan," jawab Hinata.

"Oh yasudahlah kalau begitu. Eh Hinata-chan tugas bahasa inggris yang sensei berikan minggu kemarin sudah selesai?" ujar Sakura.

"Oh itu sudah kok, ini," jawab Hinata sambil menyodorkan buku tugasnya pada Sakura di depannya.

"Ah syukurlah. Kalo begitu aku lihat ya,"

"Iya silahkan Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum manis.

Sakura pun segera menyalin tugas itu sebelum guru bahasa inggris nya itu datang kekelas.

skip

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba dan seluruh siswa siswi KHS pun berhamburan keluar.

"Hinata-chan kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura yang masih membereskan buku sekolahnya.

"Sendiri," ujar Hinata.

"Kalo begitu bareng yah,"

"Ayo,"

"Eh gimana kalo kita ke cafe yang di sebrang sekolah kita dulu,katanya cafe itu baru saja dibuka kemarin," ajak Sakura.

"Oh ayo itu ide yang bagus," jawab Hinata. Mereka pun segera pergi dari sana.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolahnya mereka melihat Shion dan Naruto yang sedang menyender pada motor sportnya di sana. Saat Naruto melihat mereka berdua ia pun tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Ayo," ajak Naruto pada Hinata.

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Pulang lah," ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Aku ada urusan dulu, dan bukannya kau mau pulang dengan Shion-chan?" ujar Hinata.

"Iya tapi sebelum kerumahnya aku mau mengantarmu pulang dulu tadinya. Memangnya kau mau kemana dulu?"

"Oh tidak usah kau langsung pergi bersama Shion-chan saja jangan memperdulikan aku, aku mau ke cafe sebrang,"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Sakura-chan, sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Aku pergi," ujar Hinata lalu ia dan Sakura pun pergi dari sana.

"Eh tunggu dulu Hinata-," cegah Naruto.

"Duluan ya senpai," ujar Sakura saat melewati Naruto.

"Ah iya silahkan kalo begitu," jawab Naruto pun pasrah lalu tersenyum tipis. Naruto pun segera pergi dari sana bersama Shion.

Kini Sakura dan Hinata sudah berada di cafe yang dibicarakannya tadi. Mereka pun sedang mengobrol sambil menikmati secangkir kopi berkelas.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan, pikiranmu terlihat sedang kacau hari ini," tanya Sakura.

"Ah tidak kenapa-napa kok aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata lalu tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan hal yang mengganggu nya.

"Ah sudahlah Hinata-chan aku lihat ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu dari siang tadi. Ayo ceritakan saja padaku," paksa Sakura.

"Tidak ada kok,"

"Ayolah Hinata cerita saja,menurutku kalau ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran mu mending kau ceritakan pada oranglain agar kau merasa lebih baik,"

Hinata pun berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata Sakura dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Sakura.

'Mungkin kata-kata Sakura-chan ada benarnya juga. Ah baiklah aku akan bercerita saja padanya,' batin Hinata.

Hinata pun menghela nafas.

"Ehem. Baiklah Sakura-chan aku akan bercerita padamu. Mungkin ini akan jadi lebih baik setelah aku bercerita padamu," ujar Hinata.

"Nah begitu dong, nah sekarang ayo ceritalah," Sakura antusias.

"Mmm...begini sebenarnya ada yang sangat mengganggun pikiranku saat ini dan aku tidak tau harus gimana lagi aku binggung," ujar Hinata.

"Memang nya apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmm... tadi saat di toilet...sebenarnya, anooo...etooo,-"

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" potong Sakura.

"Etooo...tunggu dulu aku kan belum selesai berbicara," ujar Hinata yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Lagian kau lama sekali ngomongnya, bikin aku penasaraan aja," ujar Sakura cemberut.

"Maaf Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah ayo lanjutkan apa yang mau kau bicarakan,"

"Ah iya baiklah. Etooo...tadi saat kau di toilet, anoo...etooo...,"

"Iyaaaa apa Hinata-channnn," ujar Sakura gemas karena Hinata tak kunjung menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Anooo...etoooo..." Hinata jadi gugup.

"Iyaaaaa Apaaaaa?" Sakura semakin gemas.

"Naruto mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan dia memintaku jadi pacar sungguhannya," ucap Hinata dengan cepat setelah mengatakannya ia pun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan wajahnya pun langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"Hahhhhh? Apa? Bukannya kau dan Naruto-senpai sudah pacaran ya?" ujar Sakura.

"T-tidak, anoooo Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku dan dia hanya pura-pura pacaran dan tadi dia bilang kalau dia ingin aku jadi pacar sungguhannya, jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Jadi yang kau katakan dulu itu benar?" ujar sakura tidak percaya.

"Iyaaaaa,"

"Owwwww wait wait. Jadi kalau begitu maksudmu tadi kau di tembak Naruto-senpai di toilet? Begitu?"

"Y-ya begitulah,"

"Owww ow ow ckckck dia benar-benar orang yang tidak romantis ya masa menembak cewek di toilet duh parah tuh orang,"

"Ck...Sakura-channn kenapa kau jadi mempersoalkan toilet?"

"Ah maaf maaf Hinata-chan aku hanya merasa aneh saja hehe. Nah jadi apa jawabanmu padanya tadi?" Sakura menatap Hinata di depannya dengan menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak menjawabnya, tadi aku langsung pergi saja karena aku pikir itu hanya leluconnya saja," ujar Hinata santai.

"Hah? Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Ya ampun Hinata-chan kau jangan menyia-nyiakan laki-laki idaman seperti Naruto-senpai, yah walaupun dia sangat tidak romantis tapi aku yakin kalau apa yang dia katakan padamu itu bukan leluconnya," ucap Sakura yang menatap intens Hinata.

"Hah? Kau yakin itu bukan leluconnya?"

"Yakin Hinata-chan yakin 100%. Soalnya aku suka memperhatikan kalian dan kulihat Naruto-senpai itu benar-benar mencintaimu, dan kau juga suka padanya kan," ujar Sakura. Hinata pun kini hanya terdiam memikirkan semua perkataan Sakura.

06.30 pm

"Ya udah Hinata-chan aku duluan ya," ucap Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam Taxi yang akan dia naiki.

"Ah iya Sakura-chan silahkan," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Tapi beneran gapapa kamu nunggu Neji-senpai sendirian?" ujar Sakura khawatir.

"Iya tenang saja dia bilang sebentar lagi sampe sini kok,"

"Ah ya sudahlah kalo begitu. Hati-hati ya aku duluan,"

"Iya iyaaaa,"

"Ya udah bye," ujar Sakura lalu ia pun segera masuk ke dalam Taxi.

"Bye," ujar Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan Taxi itu pun segera melaju.

Kini Hinata pun sendirian di pinggir jalan depan cafe tadi, ia sedang menunggu kakak nya Neji menjemput. Tidak berlangsung lama Neji pun datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Ck lama sekali sih," omel Hinata pada kakaknya yang baru datang itu.

"Iya maaf dasar bawel, ayo cepat naik," ujar Neji setelah membuka helmnya.

"Issssh dasar menyebalkan," guman Hinata lalu ia pun segera menaiki motor sport Neji. Dan akhirnya Hinata dan Neji pun pulang.

Kamar Hinata

08.06 pm

"Arrrrgh kenapa aku jadi kepikiran kata-kata Sakura-chan terus, menyebalkan!," gerutu Hinata sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya itu. Kini ia sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya awalnya ia berniat untuk belajar untuk besok tapi nyatanya ia tidak konsen karena kata-kata Sakura tentang Naruto terngiang-ngiang terus di kepalanya.

"Apa benar ya dia suka padaku? Ahhhh kurasa tidak mungkin," Hinata pun menghela nafas lalu bersandar pada kursinya.

"Tapi kalo benar dia suka padaku? Apa aku juga suka padanya? Kurasa tidak. Tapi kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar kalo dekat dengannya? Arrrgggghhh aku tidak tahuuu," celoteh Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun berdiri lalu menuju kasurnya untuk pergi tidur karena pikirannya sudah sangat kacau.

Saat ia hendak menutup matanya tiba-tiba smartphone nya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Hinata pun segera mengambil smartphone yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Saat ia melihat layar smartphone nya ia terkejut lalu dengan cepat ia pun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk lalu sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang terurai kemudian ia pun segera menjawab panggilan tadi yang ternyata dari Naruto.

"Ehemm...moshi moshi, a-ada apa kau menelpon?" Ujar Hinata so tegas padahal ia sangat gugup.

' _Eh Hinata-chan, kau belum tidur?'_ Naruto malah balik nanya.

"Ya belum lah m-makanya aku bisa menjawab telpon mu," jawab Hinata dengan tergagap.

' _Oh baguslah kalo begitu,'_

"M-memang nya ada perlu apa?"

' _Tidak ada aku hanya rindu saja padamu,'_

"Ck...sudahlah kalo tidak ada yang penting akan ku matikan telponnya aku mau tidur,"

' _Ehhhh tunggu jangan ditutup dulu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,'_

"Yasudah cepat katakan,"

' _Ehemmm... baiklah. Jadi bagaimana?'_

"Apa?"

' _Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau jadi pacarku sungguhan?'_

"Hah? Apa sih?" Hinata terkejut karena Naruto kembali menanyakan hal itu.

' _Hinata-chan mulai detik ini dan seterunya apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Jangan lah kau anggap ini sebagai lelucon atau apapun itu, kali ini aku benar serius akan perasaan ku ini Hinata. Aku tahu saat SD dulu aku pernah mempermainkan mu dan aku minta maaf soal itu dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta agar kau mau memaafkanku, dan perlu kau tahu dari SD dulu sampai detik ini perasaan ku padamu tidak pernah berubah aku tetap mencintai mu Hinata, benar-benar mencintaimu.'_ ucap Naruto lagi serius.

' _I love you, will you be my girlfriend?'_ lanjutnya.

 _Tut...tut...tut..._

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Hinata menutup telponnya sepihak lalu menonaktifkan smartphonenya itu.

Kamar Naruto

Naruto pun mencoba menelpon Hinata kembali tapi tidak bisa.

"Arrrgggghh shit! Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dan malah menutup telponnya seperti itu," gerutu Naruto yang kecewa pada Hinata.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi tidur saja dengan penuh kekecewaan.

06.00

Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya lalu ia pun mencari smartphone nya lalu segera mengirim pesan pada Hinata.

 _To : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Akan ku jemput jam 06.35_

Setelah itu Naruto pun segera pergi mandi.

Sedang kan Hinata...

Dug...dug...dug...

"Hinata-chan bangunnnn, ayo cepat nanti kau kesiangan," teriak Nenek sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeliat.

"Iya Nek sebentar lagi," jawabnya tanpa membuka matanya.

"cepattttt," teriak Nenek lagi.

"Iya Nek aku bangun aku bangun," Hinata pun akhirnya bangun lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya masih dengan matanya yang tertutup. Perlahan ia pun membuka matanya kemudian ia pun mencari smartphonenya sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Saat ia menemukan smartphonenya yang ternyata ada beberapa pesan masuk dan Hinata pun segera membuka pesan-pesan itu.

Saat ia buka pesan itu ternyata itu pesan dari operator yang memberi tahu bahwa kuota internetnya akan segera habis (ini mah yang dialamin author ToT). Hinata pun hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Lalu ia pun membuka pesan yang satu nya lagi ternyata ini pesan dari Naruto.

 _From : Naruto-kunn_

 _Akan ku jemput jam 06.35_

Setelah membacanya Hinata pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi nya tanpa membalasnya dulu.

Kini Hinata sudah berada di meja makan sarapan dengan Nenek, Ayah, dan Kakaknya sepertin pagi-pagi biasanya.

Drrrt...drrtt...drrrtt...

Tiba-tiba saja Smartphone Hinata bergetar karena ada pesan masuk.

 _From : Naruto-kunn_

 _Aku sudah didepan_

Akhirnya Hinata pun segera menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu berpamitan.

"Aku duluan ya semuanya, bye," ujar Hinata lalu ia pun segera pergi dengan sedikit buru-buru.

"Ah iya hati-hati," ujar sang ayah.

"Tumben kau tidak berangkat duluan," ujar Hiashi lagi sambil menatap Neji heran.

"Ah iya Tou-san," jawab Neji dengan lesu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu," tebak Hiashi.

"Iyaaa, dia bilang jangan pernah menjemputnya lagi," jawab Neji dengan mimik wajah seperti anak kecil yang akan menangis.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Itu membuat Tou-san kehilangan nafsu makan tau," ujar Hiashi.

"Kau itu ya jangan menyerah begitu saja dong. Kalo cewek mu itu hanya bilang seperti itu jangan di dengarkan, terus saja kau jemput lama-lama dia akan luluh juga kok," ujar Hiashi lagi.

"Beneran Tou-san?" Neji menatap ayahnya itu.

"Benerrrrr, Tou-san mu kan dulu mengalami hal yang sama haha," ujar Nenek.

"Momyyyyy," Hiashi menatap kesal ibunya itu.

"Hahahaha," Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun hanya tertawa.

"Nah sekarang sebelum terlambat sana cepat jemput pacar mu itu," ujar Hiashi menyemangati putranya itu.

"Iya siap Otou-san," jawab Neji. Ia pun segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar?" tanya Nenek.

"Itu karena kemarin di sekolah banyak adik-adik kelas ku minta foto bareng gitu jadi dia cemburu," jawab Neji.

"Oh kalo hanya karena itu, kau tinggal beliin dia bunga atau coklat juga dia pasti balik lagi seperti biasa," ujar Hiashi.

"Oh iya kalo gitu mana dong minta duit nya hehe," Ujar Neji sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada ayahnya itu.

"CK... kau itu, kalo untuk urusan seperti itu beli pake uang sendiri lah jangan minta pada Tou-san mu ini," ujar Hiashi.

"Iya deh iyaaaaa,"

Kini Hinata baru keluar dari rumahnya itu dan ia pun melihat Naruto yang sudah menunggu di depan. Hinata menghela nafas pelan kemudian hanya menundukan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto. Saat sudah berada tepat di depan Naruto, dengan tiba-tiba Hinata langsung memeluk leher Naruto dengan sedikit berjinjit.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, i am ready to be your girlfriend for this time and forever," Bisik Hinata tepat di telinga Naruto.

Kemudian Hinata pun menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Naruto singkat. Kini Naruto hanya bengong karena tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi pagi ini.

"Apa semua ini nyata? Apa aku masih dalam alam mimpi?" guman Naruto dengan wajah shock nya.

"Haha kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun. Apa kau tidak percaya?" Hinata terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang shock seperti itu.

"Kalo begitu coba cium aku sekali lagi Hinata-chan," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang masih memeluknya lalu tersenyum nakal.

"Ck...dasar mesum!" ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendorong dada Naruto agar menjauh.

"Tapi kau suka kan," Ujar Naruto sambil menarik pinggang Hinata agar merapat padanya kemudian ia pun melumat bibir Hinata. Hinata pun kembali memeluk leher Naruto dan hanya tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Ehemmm..." Neji berdehem.

Naruto dan Hinata pun segera memisahkan diri lalu menatap sumber suara yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"N-Neji, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Naruto yang kaget atas kehadiran Neji. Sedangkan hinata hanya menunduk malu.

"Tenang saja aku baru saja kok," jawab Neji dengan santai.

"Jadi kalian sudah meresmikan hubungan kalian yah. Asik nanti dapet traktiran dong," sindir Neji.

"Hah? Apa sih Nii-san. Sudah ah ayo berangkat," Ujar Hinata kemudian mengajak Naruto agar segera berangkat.

"Ah kau itu bilang saja ingin berduaan saja," goda Neji.

"Ck...apa sih menyebalkan," Hinata menatap sebal Neji.

"Hahaha sudahlah ayo," ujar Naruto yang sudah menaiki motornya.

"Udah tuh sana pacarmu sudah tak sabar ingin di peluk," goda Neji lagi.

Hinata pun hanya mendeathglare kakaknya itu lalu segera naik ke motor sport Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan kakak beradik itu.

"Ya udah kami duluan ya Nii-san," Ujar Naruto.

"Ehhhh kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memanggil ku Nii-san, menjijikan sekali," Neji menatap Naruto dengan wajah jijiknya.

"Hahaha sudahlah, byee," Naruto pun segera beranngkat dan meninggalkan Neji sendiri.

07.00 am

Teng...tong...teng...tong...

Bel KHS pun berbunyi para murid KHS pun segera bergegas menuju kelasnya.

"Yang fokus belajarnya ya sayang jangan kepikiran aku terus," ujar Naruto sambil mencium kening kekasihnya itu saat Hinata akan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Hinata pun memukul pelan dada Naruto.

"Ck...untuk apa aku memikirkan mu. Menyebalkan," ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum manis pada Naruto, setelah itu ia pun segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Hinata-channnnnn," teriak Sakura saat Hinata masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Hinata-chan kau dan Naruto-senpai sudah jadian beneran?" tanya Sakuran antusias.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ah kyaaaaa,selamat ya Hinata-channnn," teriak Sakura sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Iya terimakasih Sakura-chan,"

"Oh iya kau mau mengajak ku makan kemana sebagai tanda merayakan hari jadianmu?" ujar Sakura.

"Eh kenapa aku harus melakukan itu," ujar Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan setiap orang yang baru jadian pasti mentraktir makan teman-temannya,"

"Ahhhh kau minta saja lah padanya," Hinata menghela nafas.

"Pada siapa? Naruto-senpai?"

Hinata hanya mengedipkan matanya pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Hallo minna... Naruto-senpai akan mentraktir kita untuk merayakan hari jadian nya dengan Hinata-chan jadi nanti waktu istirahat kita tagih ok..." teriak Sakura pada anak-anak di kelas. Mereka berdua pun jadi pusat perhatian. Dan kelas Hinata pun jadi gaduh. Hinata pun hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba

Kini Hinata dan Sakura sedang menikmati bekal makan siangnya di kantin tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau membawa bekal sayang," Ujar Naruto yang langsung duduk di samping Hinata. Tiba –tiba segerombolan teman-teman kelas Hinata menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto-senpai tolong bayarin belanjaan ku yah," ujar salah satu teman kelas Hinata itu.

"Aku juga,"

"Aku Juga,"

"Aku juga,"

Akhirnya semua teman kelas Hinata meminta Naruto membayar semua makanan yang di beli mereka. Naruto pun menatap Hinata di sampingnya seolah bertanya 'Ada apa ini,' Hinata pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tidak tau apa-apa.

"Sudahlah Senpai cepat bayar ini semua anggap saja ini pajak jadian kalian haha," ujar Sakura.

"Hah?Apa?" ujar Naruto shock.

"Sudahlah dobe cepat bayar saja daripada mereka mengamuk disini," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau bantu bayar lah temee uangku bisa-bisa habis kalo mebayar belanjaan mereka semua," ujar Naruto.

"Hah enak saja yang jadian kan kau dengan Hinata-chan, kenapa aku harus ikut rugi,"

"Ayolah temee bantu aku, nanti kalau kau jadian dengan Sakura-chan aku tidak akan minta pajak, eh?" ujar Naruto lalu ia pun segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya karena kini Sasuke sudah melotot padanya.

Wajah Sakura pun merona malu.

"Eh maaf temee aku keceplosan hahaha," ujar Naruto.

"Oh jadi Sasuke-senpai menyukai Sakura-chan juga Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata.

"Ya begitulah haha,"

"Dobeeee," Sasuke pun mendeathglare Naruto.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah cepat bayar belanjaan mereka Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata.

"Eh? Baiklah, kau tidak akan membantu ku membayarnya?" Ujar Naruto dengan puppy eyes nya berharap Hinata mau membantunya.

"Tidak," Ujar Hinata ketus.

"Yasudahlah kalo begitu," Naruto pun segera membayar semua belanjaan seluruh teman kelas Hinata dengan wajah lesu.

"Aku pulang," ujar Naruto saat masuk ke rumahnya.

"Eh kau sudah pulang, kenapa wajah mu kusut sekali," tanya Kushina sambil berjalan ke arah putranya itu.

"Minta uang," Naruto menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan ibunya.

"Ehhhh kan baru kemarin Kaa-san transfer," ujar Kushina.

"Sudah habis,"

"Ehhhhhh kenapa bisa? Kau pakai apa hah uang sebanyak itu? Kau tau mencari uang itu susah jadi jangan kau habiskan dengan seenaknya lalu meminta lagi pada Kaa-san mu ini, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Tou-san mu yang bekerja keras siang malam dan uangnya kau habiskan begitu saja ap-,"

"Kaa-san dengarkan penjelasan aku dulu dong jangan maen tuduh saja," Naruto memotong omelan Kushina yang tak akan pernah berujung itu.

"Apa?Kau mau menjelaskan apa lagi?" Kushina masih mengomel.

"Kaa-sannnnn uang itu habis untuk membayar semua belanjaan teman-teman sekelas Hinata-chan karena mereka meminta pajak jadian padaku," jelas Naruto.

"Hah?Apa? pajak jadian? Kau sudah jadian dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah tak percaya.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kyaaaaaaa aku senang sekali," teriak Kushina lalu ia pun memeluk putranya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau perlu Kaa-san transfer berapa hah? Ayo katakan saja, berapapun itu Kaa-san akan berikan," ujar Kushina sambil mengeluarkan smartphone nya untuk mentranfer uang pada Naruto melalui smartphonenya itu.

"Ck dasar Kaa-san, terserah Kaa-san lah mau transfer berapa juga,"

"Oh baiklah Kaa-san transfer 100juta cukup?"

"Ya itu sudah lebih dari cukup," ujar Naruto.

' _Katanya jangan menghambur-hamburkan uang lalu disebut apa yang sekarang Kaa-san lakukan? Hah dasar Kaa-san ku tercinta,'_ batin Naruto.

"Atau kau ingin Ferrari yang sudah lama kau idam-idamkan?" tawar Kushina.

"Apa itu akan kau berikan?" Naruto menatap Ibunya itu dengan penuh harap.

"Ya tentu saja itu akan Kaa-san berikan sebagai hadiah," jawab Kushina.

"Wowwww sankyuuuu Kaa-san kuhh,"

"Hadiah Pernikahan kau dan Hinata-chan hahahaha," lanjut Kushina. Naruto yang hendak memeluknya pun mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto pun kini hanya menatap Kaa-san nya itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Menyebalkan," Ujar Naruto dengan kesal lalu ia pun segera pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kaa-sannya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menipu nya.

07.54 pm

Kini Naruto sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil memainkan smarphone nya tiba-tiba Hinata mengirim pesan padanya. Naruto pun langsung membuka pesan dari Hinata itu.

 _From : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Naruto-kun apa kau sedang sibuk?_

 _Kalau tidak bisa kah kau kesini membantu ku mengerjakan PR bahasa inggris?_

 _To : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Aku sedang sibuk,_

 _Sibuk memikirkanmu sayangggg :*_

 _Lain kali kalau kau rindu padaku langsung saja katakan_

 _jangan menjadikan PR sebagai alasanmu_

 _From : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Jangan terlalu memikirkan ku sayang_

 _nanti kau bisa gila karena ku :* haha_

 _Ehhh siapa bilang aku memang sedang butuh bantuanmu kok,_

 _To : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Haha aku memang sudah tegila-gila padamu sayang_

 _Apa benar? Kalo hanya butuh bantuan Neji juga bisa kan membantu mu,_

 _From : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Terserah kau saja lah_

 _Beneran lah, Nii-san kan tidak pandai bahasa inggris_

 _jadi mana bisa aku meminta bantuannya_

 _To : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Aku juga kan tidak pandai bahasa inggris_

 _Aku hanya pandai mencintainmu sayang_

 _From : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Arrrrgggh sudahlah jangan gombal terus Mending kau cepat kesini_

 _To : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Ehhh kau benar-benar sangat rindu padaku yaaaaaa_

 _From : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Tidak, siapa bilang_

 _Sudahlah cepat kesiniii_

 _To : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Tidak mau kalau kau tidak mengaku rindu padaku_

 _From : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau kesini, tidak masalah_

 _To : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Baiklah sayang aku akan segera kesana, jangan ngambek gitu dong_

 _From : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Ya udah cepeten sini_

 _Aku rindu padamu sayang kuhh :*_

 _To : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _Haha sabar sayang kuhh aku berangkat sekarang_

 _I love you honey :*_

 _From : Hinata-chan kuhh {()}_

 _I hate then love you Naruto-kun_

Setelah itu Naruto pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mengubah posisi nya menjadi terduduk lalu ia pun menyimpan smartphone nya pada saku celananya dan langsung berangkat menuju rumah Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun," tanya Kushina saat melihat putranya itu menuruni tangga.

"Aku mau kerumah Hinata-chan, aku pamit ya Kaa-san," ujar Naruto pada Ibunya yang kini sudah berada didepan matanya itu.

"Oh iya silahkan, tapi jangan terlalu larut ya sayang kuhh besok kan masih masuk sekolah,"

"Ah iya Kaa-san siap, Ya sudah aku berangkat ya byee," Naruto pun segera berangkat.

"Iya hati-hati," Ucap Kaa-san nya itu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Naruto pun sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan Smartphonenya untuk menghubungi Hinata.

Tut...tut...tut...

' _Hallo Naruto-kun,'_ ujar Hinata saat menerima panggilan Naruto.

"Aku sudah di depan, cepat kesini,"

' _Eh ya udah masuk saja,'_

"Tidak mau, aku mau kau menjemputku sayang kuhh,"

' _Ah kau ini merepotkan saja,'_

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menjemputku aku pulang saja," Naruto merajuk.

' _Issssh kau ni, baiklah aku akan ke sana. Tunggu ya SAYANG kuhh,'_ ujar Hinata penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ya udah aku tunggu," Setelah itu Naruto pun segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata pun keluar dari Rumahnya lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang dan segera membukanya.

"Ayo cepat masuk, dasar manja," ujar Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya memandangi Hinata lalu tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ayo cepat masuk," perintah Hinata kesal.

"Iya sayang iyaaaa," Naruto pun masuk lalu merangkul pundak Hinata dan mereka pun berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Loh sayang kok sepi sih, orang rumah pada kemana?" tanya Naruto saat memasuki rumah Hinata yang sepi.

"Tou-san lembur, Nenek dan Nii-san jalan-jalan dengan Tenten-chan," jelas Hinata.

Naruto pun menatap Hinata intens.

"A-apa?" ujar Hinata yang di tatap seperti itu.

"Kau menyuruhku kesini karena kau mau berduaan denganku yaaaaa," goda Naruto.

"Hah? Ti-tidak siapa bilang? GR banget sih," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Ayolah mengaku saja,"

"Ya sudahlah terserah kau saja yang penting ayo bantu aku mengerjakan PR," ujar Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto supaya ikut dengan nya.

"Aku tidak mau sebelum kau menciumku dulu," ujar Naruto sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Hinata pun berbalik menghadap Naruto lalu ia pun berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Naruto sekilas.

"Kau itu memang demen banget ya mencium Naruto-kun mu yang ganteng ini," goda Naruto.

"Eh? Siapa yang siapa? Kau kan yang suka banget dicium olehku," ujar Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau juga suka banget kan memciumku,"

"Tapi kau kan yang lebih suka dicium olehku,"

"Iya emang! Mau apa kau hah?"

"Aku tidak mau lagi menciummu!" ujar Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan bibirnya yang di kerucutkan.

"Eeeeh kenapa?"

"Tidak mau pokonya aku tidak mau lagi mencium mu titik."

"Eh? Yasudah nanti aku saja yang mencium mu,"

"Iya" Ujar Hinata dengan tidak sadar.

"Eh Maksudku tidak aku tidak mau," ujar Hinata lagi. Wajah Hinata pun kini sudah berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat.

"Ahhhhhh sudahlah jangan mengelak," ujar Naruto lalu ia pun mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Hinata.

"A-apa?" Hinata gelagapan karena wajahnya semakin mendekat dengan wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu," ujar Naruto yang kini sudah menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa kok," wajah Hinata pun semakin memerah.

"Hahahaha kau itu lucu sekali ya saat gugup seperti itu," Naruto terkekeh lalu ia pun memisahkan diri dari Hinata.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

"Ya sudah ayo kita kerjakan PR mu," ujar Naruto.

"Ah iya," ucap Hinata pelan. Lalu ia pun segera berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan Naruto pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat sudah berada di kamar Hinata Naruto pun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Mana tugas nya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini," Hinata pun menyodorkan bukunya pada Naruto.

"Yang Mana?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik pinggang Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya agar ia duduk di pangkuannya.

Hinata yang kini sudah duduk di pangkuan Naruto pun langsung membuka buku tugasnya dan menunjukan pada Naruto mana yang harus di kerjakan.

"Nah yang ini, yang ini juga,dan yang ini," ujar Hinata sambil menunjukan soal-soal yang harus di kerjakan Naruto.

"Ya sudah cepat kau kerjakan dulu, nanti jika kau benar-benar tak mengerti tanyakan padaku," jelas Naruto.

"Eeeeh? Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak mengerti makanya meminta bantuanmu tadi,"

"Sudah cepat kau coba kerjakan lagi, nanti jika ada yang salah aku beritahu,"

"Baiklahhhh," Hinata pun mulai mengerjakan PR nya itu masih di atas pangkuan Naruto.

"Itu bukan seperti itu harusnya beginiii," ujar Naruto mengkoreksi pekerjaan Hinata.

"Oh begitu," Hinata pun memperbaiki pekerjaan nya itu sesuai perintah Naruto.

"Iyaaa, ayo cepat kerjakan lagi," perintah Naruto.

"Iya iyaaaa tapi bisakah kau duduk di tempat lain dan biarkan aku duduk di kusi ini sendiri?" ujar Hinata yang tak nyaman berada terlalu lama di pangkuan Naruto.

"Tidak aku tidak mau," bukannya menuruti keinginan Hinata, Naruto malah memeluk perut Hinata dengan erat.

"Ayolah kalo begini terus aku tidak bisa konsen mengerjakannya," omel Hinata.

"Ya konsenin dong jangan hanya konsen menikmati rasanya duduk dipangkuanku," ujar Naruto di leher Hinata.

"Eh? Si-siapa yang menikmati duduk di pangkuanmu dasar mesum," ujar Hinata sambil menggetok kepala Naruto.

"Awwww itaiiii," Naruto pun mengusap-usap kepalanya itu.

"Makanya jangan berbicara mesum," ujar Hinata.

"Siapa yang berbicara mesum aku kan hanya meng-" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Hinata sudah menatap nya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah aku pindah," ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata pun berdiri setelah itu ia pun pindah.

Kini Naruto pun hanya tiduran di kasur Hinata sedangkan Hinata kembali mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

"Nih udah bener belum," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba sambil melempar bukunya pada Naruto yang sedang enak-enak tiduran sembari memainkan game di smartphonenya.

"Ish kau ini kenapa sih kasar sekali," Ujar Naruto sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi bersila di atas kasur Hinata. Dan Hinata pun ikut duduk bersila disana.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Hinata yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ck kau ini," Ujar Naruto sambil mulai memeriksa pekerjaan Hinata.

"Nah ini kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya, kenapa kau meminta bantuan ku hah? Dasar tukang modus," ujar Naruto setelah selesai memeriksanya.

"Eh siapa yang modus dasar menyebalkan," ujar Hinata lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha yasudahlah ini simpan buku mu, ini sudah benar semuanya kok," ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan buku tadi pada Hinata.

Hinata pun segera mengambilnya lalu menyimpannya di meja belajarnya dan setelah itu ia pun kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Nah sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata kembali duduk.

"Hah? Mmm...terserah kau saja," ujar Hinata menatap Naruto di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain Truth or Dare saja? Kau tau kan cara bermainnya?" ujar Naruto.

"Oh iya aku tahu, ya udah ayo langsung mulai saja," ujar Hinata sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

" Baiklah, aku duluan ya Hinata-chan,"

"Ok silahkan saja."

Naruto pun membenarkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin lalu segera memulai permainanya.

"Baiklah sayang kuhh Truth or Dare?" ujar Naruto.

"Truth," ujar Hinata dengan lantang.

"Baiklah sayang kuhh jawab dengan jujur ya. Apa kau suka cemburu jika kau melihat aku bersama perempuan lain?"

"Ya aku cemburu, SANGAT CEMBURU. Puas ?" teriak Hinata.

"Hahaha baiklah jika kau cemburu aku tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan perempuan lain di hadapanmu," ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipi gembil Hinata.

"Oooooh jadi maksudmu kau akan bermain di belakang ku hah?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan geram.

"Eeeeh ti-tidak bukan begitu sayanggg,"

"Awas saja jika nanti aku melihat kau mendekati cewek lain tak ada ampunan,"

"Eh orang cewek-cewek itu kok yang suka mendekati ku,"

"Iya tapi kalau kau tidak kecentilan mereka pun tidak akan mendekati mu tauuuu,"

"Siapa yang kecentilan, ak-"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak mengelak. Sekarang giliran ku main kan,"

"Baiklah-baiklah silahkan,"

"Truth or Dare?" ujar Hinata.

"Truth,"

"Sedekat apakah hubungan kau dan Shion-chan?"

"Hanya sebatas kakak dan adik," jawab Naruto.

Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Beneran Hinata-chan kuhh aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apalagi dengannya. Yah walaupun dia itu cantik, pinter, baik, lemah lembut, bahenol, blasteran, tapi aku tidak ada niatan untuk menjadikannya pacarku kok," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Karena kau dan dia sepupuan kan,"

"Tidak. Kalau pun dia bukan sepupu ku aku akan lebih memilih mu untuk dijadikan kekasih kok," ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum manis pada Hinata sedangkan kekasihnya itu Cuma menatapnya sebal.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran ku ya. Truth or Dare?" ujar Naruto.

"Truth,"

"Hinata-chan bagian tubuh manakah yang kau suka dari ku?"

"Mata dan juga Bibir mu saat tersenyum,"

"Baiklah sekarang kau harus menunjuk bagian itu dengan bibir mu,"

Deg... wajah Hinata pun langsung memerah.

"Ke-kenapa harus dengan bibir?"

"Sudahlah cepat lakukan, kalau kau tidak mau kau di hukum,"

"Ya sudah apa hukumannya,"

"Kau harus menuruti semua keinginan ku,"

"Hahhhhh? Baiklah aku akan melakukan yang tadi saja," akhirnya Hinata pun memilih melakukan apa yang di suruh Naruto daripada harus di hukum Naruto. Hinata pikir bisa-bisa Naruto meminta lebih dari ini jika ia memilih hukuman.

"Yasudah cepat lakukan," Naruto pun menutup keduan matanya.

Hinata pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna dengan Naruto dan segera mencium mata kekasihnya itu sekilas lalu kembali duduk. Naruto pun membuka matanya.

"ini," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Hinata pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Puas?" ujar Hinata sambil menatap Naruto sebal.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Truth or Dare?" ujar Hnata tanpa basa-basi.

"Dare," jawab Naruto.

"Hapus semua hal mesum yang ada di Smartphone dan juga laptop mu sekarang juga," tantang Hinata.

"Hah? Apa? Kau tau Hinata-chan tidak ada hal mesum di smartphone ku tauuu,"

"Alahhhh sudah jangan mengelak sini cepat berikan smartphone mu padaku biar aku yang hapus jika kau tak sanggup," ujar Hinata sambil mencoba mengambil smartphone Naruto.

"Eeeeeh jangan! Sini biar aku sendiri saja yang hapus," Naruto pun langsung merebut kembali smartphone nya saat Hinata mendapatkannya. Karena ia tidak mau ketahuan Hinata kalau sebenarnya koleksi anime hentai nya sangat banyak sekali di smartphonenya. Naruto pun segera menghapus semua itu dengan ketidak ridhoan.

"Tuh kan memang ada hal mesum di smartphone mu," ujar Hinata.

Naruto hanya cemberut sambil menghapus 'hal mesum' yang ada di smartphone nya.

"Mana? Sudah belum?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudahhhhh,"

"Mana sini biar ku periksa,"

"Ck kau ini tidak percayaan sekali sih. Nih silahkan periksa saja cantikkkk," Naruto pun memberikan smartphonenya itu.

Hinata pun memeriksa setiap file yang ada di smartphone Naruto dan setelah di pastikan tidak ada lagi yang berbau mesum ia pun mengembalikan nya pada Naruto.

"Sudah Tidak ada kan," ujar Naruto saat menerima smartphonenya itu.

"Iya. Eh besok bawa laptop mu. Kalau nanti aku periksa masih ada yang mesum akan ku laporkan kau pada Kushina kaa-san," jelas Hinata.

"Hah? Kau jahat sekali, nanti kalau kaa-san tau mati akuuuu," ujar Naruto dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Sudahlah jangan merengek, cepat sekarang giliran mu,"

"Truth or Dare?" ujar Naruto dengan lesu.

"Dare,"

Mendengar kata Dare Naruto pun kembali semangat lalu mulai tersenyum mesum.

"Eh tidak jadi aku memilih Truth," ujar Hinata.

"Eh tidak bisa kau sudah memilih Dare tadi," ujar Naruto tidak ridho Hinatanya mengganti pilihan.

"Tidak mau karena nanti kau akan menyuruh ku hal mesum kan,"

"Eh siapa bilang? Dasar tukang fitnah,"

"Sudahlah aku pilih truth,"

"Ck... baiklah tapi setelah ini kau harus memilih Dare titik."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja mesum kuhh,"

Naruto pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Nah Hinata seberapa besar kah cinta mu padaku sayang kuhh?"

"Kau tau Naruto-kun cintaku padamu itu sebesar dunia,sedalam samudra, dan juga seluas langit di angkasa. Begitulah besarnya cintaku padamu. Begitulah betapa butuhku padamu. Dan aku tak bisa melepaskan mu Naruto-kun," jujur Hinata.

Naruto pun tersenyum padanya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Hinata memeluknya. Hinata pun segera berhambur ke pelukan Naruto itu.

"I love you," ucap Naruto lalu mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"I love you more," jawab Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"I love you mostttttt," ujar Naruto sambil kembali mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

Hinata pun mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto seolah tak mau lepas darinya.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar Hinata pun terbuka.

Hinata pun segera melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu menatap ke arah pintu.

"Hinata-chan. Eh maaf mengganggu kalian hehe," ujar Nenek yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memergoki cucunya itu berpelukan mesra dengan kekasihnya.

Dan bukannya segera pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata berduaan lagi, Nenek malah masuk kedalam kamar Hinata dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Eh ada apa Nek," tanya Hinata yang kini sudah berdiri di pinggiran kasur.

"Ini Nenek membelikan oleh-oleh untuk muuuu, tapi karena di sini ada Naruto-kun untuk kalian berdua saja deh," ujar Nenek sambil melirik Naruto yang kini duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Ah iya makasih banyak Nek," ujar Naruto.

"Ya udah Nenek pergi dulu ya mau istirahat cape," ujar Nenek setelah memberikan oleh-olehnya pada Hinata lalu pergi.

Setelah Neneknya pergi darisana Hinata pun segera membuka oleh-oleh tadi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mmm...ini donat. Nih," jawab Hinata lalu ia pun menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak ah, kau saja yang makan aku pulang yah," ujar Naruto pada Hinata yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kok buru-buru sih aku kan masih kangen dengan mu," ujar Hinata dengan manja sambil memeluk Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Iya sayang tapi ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Kaa-san meminta ku untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut besok kan kita masih sekolah," jelas Naruto sambil mengelus-elus surai Hinata dipelukannya.

"Kau menginap saja di sini," ujar Hinata.

"Haha tidak bisa sayang kuhh aku tidak bisa menahannya jika harus tidur seranjang dengan mu," ujar Naruto sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Eh? Si-siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di sini maksudku kau bisa tidur di kamar lain tauuu," ujar Hinata yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat lagi.

"Hahaha tetap tidak bisa sayang, aku juga tidak tahan kalau serumah dengan mu kau terlalu menggoda untuk ku," Ujar Naruto lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Dasar mesum," ujar Hinata sambil memukul dada Naruto pelan.

"Haha yasudah aku pulang yah," ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya udah. Pulang sana," usir Hinata.

"Yahhhh jangan ngambek gitu dong sayang,"

"Siapa yang ngambek sih! Ayo cepat sana katanya mau pulang,"

"Tuh ngambek,"

"Enggak!"

"Yaudah ayo anterin ke depan,"

"Gak mau!"

"Ayolah sayanggggg,"

"Gak mau. Kau kan bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Ayolah sayang sampe pintu depan aja," paksa Naruto dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Arrrrgh baiklah dasar manja," Hinata pun akhirnya tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Hmmm...ayoooo," Naruto tersenyum lalu merangkul kekasihnya untuk segera pergi.

Hinata pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Loh kalian mau kemana?" tanya Nenek yang sedang nonto TV di ruang tengah.

"Eh Nenek, aku pulang dulu ya," jawab Naruto.

"Oh iya silahkan, Naruto-kun terimakasih tadi sudah menemani Hinata-chan ya," ujar Nenek.

"Ah iya Nek sama-sama, Kalo gitu aku pamit dulu ya Nek,"

"Ah iya silahkan,"

Naruto dan Hinata pun segera meningalkan Neneknya itu.

"Yaudah sayang aku pulang ya, good night," ujar Naruto sesampainya di luar rumah Hinata. Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pun mengecup kening Hinata lalu pergi.

Hinata hanya senyam-senyum sendiri lalu segera masuk lagi kerumahnya karena ini sudah larut malam.

~TEBECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

Hello good people

Makasih udah mao baca ffn ane

Apalagi udah review, makasihya

Udah ah gitu ajh

Eh ini fanfic lanjutan nya mao kayak gimana? Mohon bantuannya makasih


	12. Chapter 12

Hate then love you

©2015

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem

Author: anonymous sayang

Warning(!)

Over OOC, Typo, EYD, Absurd, Abal, Mainstream, gaje, garing, dll.

Chapter 12

"Neji-kun apa kau besok libur?" tanya Nenek tiba-tiba saat mereka sarapan pagi ini.

"Iya Nek, memang nya ada apa?" ujar Neji.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarkan Nenek ke bandara besok?"

"E-eeeh apa Mommy akan pulang besok?" tanya Hiashi kaget.

"Iya soalnya banyak kerjaan yang harus di selesaikan di sana," jawab Nenek.

"Eeeh kenapa buru-buru Nek, Nenek kan baru dua mingguan disini," ujar Hinata.

"Iya Nek kenapa tidak di sini dulu beberapa minggu lagi," ujar Neji.

"Iya mom, kenapa buru-buru dan kenapa kau Tidak minta di antarkan oleh anak mu ini," ujar Hiashi.

"Haha maaf tapi Nenek sudah terlalu lama libur jadi urusan Nenek menumpuk di sana,"

"Dan aku tau kau tidak akan ada waktu untuk mengantarkan ibumu ini Hiashi," tambah nya.

"Eh siapa bilang, kalau mommy mau pulang akan ku mengantarkan Mommy pulang kok,"

"Yasudahlah bagus kalo begitu,"

"Tapi Nek apa Nenek tidak bisa sebentar lagi aja di sini," ujar Hinata.

"Tidak bisa sayang, maaf kan Nenek ya,"

"yahhhh, tapi Nenek harus sering sering mengunjungi ku di sini ya Nek,aku pasti akan merindukan mu,"

"Iyaaaaa, jika ada waktu luang Nenek akan sering mengunjungi mu,"

"Memang nya Nenek banyak kerjaan apa sih di luar negeri sana," tanya Neji.

"Nenek kan harus mengawasi pegawai yang bekerja di perusahaan keluarga kita disana. Soalnya kalau bukan kita sendiri yang mengawasi nya kadang pekerjaan nya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan," ujar Nenek.

"Hahhhh ternyata Nenek sibuk sekali ya disana pantas saja jarang berkunjung kesini," ujar Neji.

"Iya makanya Nenek juga tidak bisa berlama-lama disini,"

"Yahhhh, yasudahlah besok aku antarkan Nenek ke bandara," ujar Neji.

"Eh tidak usah biar Tou-san saja yang mengantar Nenek mu," ujar Hiashi.

"Yahhhh nanti aku kesepian lagi deh di rumah ini," ujar Hinata dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Sudahlah jangan sedih nanti Tou-san akan banyak meluangkan waktu untuk mu," ujar Hiashi.

"Hahhhh baiklah,"

"Eh yasudah kalo begitu aku berangkat duluan ya semuanya. Byeee," ujar Neji lalu pergi.

"Iya hati-hati di jalan," ujar Nenek.

"Eh yasudah aku juga berangkat yah Naruto-kun sudah menunggu. Byeeee," Hinata pun pergi.

"Pagi sayang," ujar Naruto sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Kenapa kok murung seperti itu," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Besok Nenek akan pulang," jawab Hinata dengan nada sedih.

"Ahhhh sudahlah jangan sedih," ujar Naruto sambil kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Hinata pun hanya membalas pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tau, dulu aku selalu ingin Nenek segera pulang supaya aku bisa terbebas dari mu," ujar Hinata di pelukan Naruto.

"Haha kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu padahal aku berpikiran agar nenek mu bisa tinggal di sini selamanya supaya aku bisa terus dekat-dekat dengan mu. Tapi sekarang ada tidaknya nenekmu di sini aku tidak peduli karena kau sudah jadi miliku. Tapi aku juga pasti merindukan nenek mu itu,"

"Haha kenapa kita bisa jadi seperti ini ya,"

"Mungkin sudah takdir kita jadi nikmati saja apa yang terjadi,"

"Apa kau mencintaiku Namikaze-san," ujar Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata Hyuga yang beberapa tahun lagi akan jadi Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze." Jawab Naruto dengan lantang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus menatap mata kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa beberapa tahun lagi," tanya Hinata.

"Karena kau harus menyelesaikan dulu masa SMA mu sayangkuhh. Ohhhh apa kau ingin menikah dengan ku sekarang juga, ahhh kau itu memang gadis yang nakal ya," ujar Naruto sambil menarik pinggang Hinata kepelukannya.

"E-ehh ti-tidak b-bukan seperti maksudku," ujar Hinata tergagap ia pun kini menundukan kepalanya karena wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Tatap mataku saat kau berbicara sayang kuhh," goda Naruto.

Hinata pun memberanikan menatap kekasihnya itu yang kini sudah menyeringai nakal.

"A-apaa?" Tanya Hinata dengan tegagap.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencium bibirmu yang sexy itu saja,"

Hinata pun terbelalak lalu menutup matanya karena Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumnya.

"Kenapa kau menutup mata? ayo berangkat nanti terlambat," ujar Naruto tepat di depan wajah Hinata sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata pun membuka matanya lalu menatap sebal Naruto.

"Apa? Kau mau ku cium ya? Nanti saja ya sayang nanti kita terlambat lagi," ujar Naruto lalu terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Menyebalkan!" kini Hinata melipat keduatangannya di dada lalu memalingkan wajah betenya.

"Hahaha kau itu lucu sekali," ujar Naruto sambil merangkul kekasihnya itu.

"Apanya yang lucu sih. Lepaskan!" bentak Hinata sambil melepaskan rangkulan Naruto.

"Eh? Jangan ngambek dong sayanggggg,"

Hinata masih memasang wajah betenya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Eeeeeh apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Hinata sambil mendorong wajah Naruto agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau marah padaku karena aku tidak jadi menciummu kan jadi aku sekarang akan menciummu,"

"Ishhhh jangan pernah menciumkun lagi! Kalau tidak nanti aku laporkan pada Tou-san kalau kau sudah melakukan tindakan mesum padaku!" bentak Hinata.

"Eeeeeeeh? Ke-kenapa seperti itu? Jahat sekali," ujar Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Biarkan saja biar kau tau rasa,"

"Eeeeh? Ayolah Hinata-chan maafkan akuuuu," Naruto memohon.

"Tidak akan,"

"Eeh ayolah," paksa Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah sayanggggg,"

"Tidak,"

"Ahhhhhh,"

"Tidak Naruto-kun Tidakkkkkkk,"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun tidak akan datang tepat waktu ke sekolahnya.

Akhirnya hari sabtu dimana Nenek Hinata akan pulang pun tiba. Kini Nenek sudah siap berangkat ke bandara.

"Hinata-chan jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, jadilah anak yang membanggakan Tou-san mu, jadilah adik yang baik untuk Nii-san mu dan jadilah kekasih yang sempurna untuk Naruto-kun ya sayang," ujar Nenek sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Iya Nek," ujar Hinata sambil menangis di pelukan Neneknya itu.

"Neji-kun, kau juga jaga diri baik-baik ya jangan membuat masalah dan selalu lindungi lah adik mu ini," ujar Nenek pada Neji.

"Iya Nek, Nenek juga jaga diri baik-baik ya disana," ujar Neji.

"Iya sayang, pasti. Dan Naruto-kun tolong jaga Hinata dengan baik ya jangan pernah sakiti dia apapun yang terjadi. Nenek percayakan Hinata-chan padamu," pesan Nenek pada Naruto.

"Iya Nek aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi Hinata apapun yang terjadi, jadi Nenek tenang saja," jawab Naruto.

"Yasudah kalau begitu Nenek harus segera berangkat," ujar Nenek sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Eh tapi sebelum itu Nenek mau mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian semua," Nenek menatap Hinata, Naruto, Neji, dan juga Hiashi bergantian.

"Hah? Ada apa Nek?" tanya Hinata.

"Begini, perlu kalian tahu sebenarnya Nenek sudah tahu kalo kalian berdua sebenarnya di suruh pura-pura pacaran kan oleh ayah mu Hinata-chan," ujar Nenek sambil menunjuk Hinata dan Naruto.

Semuanya pun kaget karena mendengar bahwa Nenek ternyata sudah tahu semuanya.

"Eh? Anooo etoooo ini-"

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa, tidak apa-apa kok kau sudah mencoba menipu ku," potong Nenek saat Hiashi mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Dan lagi pula sekarang mereka sudah pacaran beneran kan jadi itu tidak masalah buatku," lanjutnya.

"T-tapi Nek se-sejak kapan Nenek tau kalau aku dan Naruto-kun sebenarnya berrpura-pura," tanya Hinata.

"Haha dari awal juga Nenek sudah tau keles," jawab Nenek sambil terkekeh.

"Eh kok bisa, terus kalau Nenek sudah tau kenapa terus berpura-pura tidak tau," ujar Naruto.

"Karena Nenek ingin kau dan Hinata-chan bisa seperti sekarang ini. Kalau Nenek langsung bilang tahu kalian pura-pura pacaran kalian tidak akan bisa pacaran beneran seperti sekarang ini kan," jelas Nenek.

"Oh iya sih Nek, soalnya sebelum Nenek datang kesini dan paman Hiashi menyuruhku menjadi pacar pura-pura Hinata-chan aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengannya. Dan andai saja Nenek tidak pernah datang kesini mungkin aku dan dia tidak akan pernah bersatu," ujar Naruto.

"Untuk itu makasih ya Nek," lanjutnya.

"Sama-sama sayang kuhh," ujar Nenek lalu memeluk Naruto. Dan akhirnya Neji pun memeluk Nenek dan Naruto lalu Hinata dan Hiashi pun mengikutinya akhirnya mereka semuapun berpelukan.

"Hahhhh ayo sudah cukup, Nenek harus segera berangkat," ujar Nenek sambil menghela nafas.

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yasudah ayo berangkat," ujar Hiashi sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Iya, yasudah Nenek pamit ya," Nenek pun langsung memasuki mobil.

"Iya Nek hati-hati," ujar Hinata dan Neji.

Mobil Hiashi pun mulai keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Hinata pun hanya melambaikan tangannya saat melihat kepergian Neneknya itu.

"Yasudah ayo kita masuk kedalam," ajak Neji.

"Ah iya Nii-san," ujar Naruto.

Neji pun menatapnya intens.

"Apa kau bilangggggg?"

"Nii-san," jawab Naruto.

"Iiiiiiwwwwwh menjijikan," ujar Neji dengan wajah jijiknya.

"Haha sudahlah Nii-san jangan begitu," ujar Naruto sambil merangkul Neji.

"Iwhhh lepaskan akuuuu," teriak Neji sambil melepaskan rangkulan Naruto lalu berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Nii-san tungguuuuuu," ujar Naruto dengan nada manja lalu mengejar Neji.

"Aaaaaaaaaah," teriak Neji sambil terus berlari dan Naruto pun terus mengejarnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kakak dan kekasihnya itu.

Saat hinata akan melangkah kan kaki nya kedalam rumah ada seseorang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hinata-channnnnnnn,"

Hinata pun berbalik.

"Eh Kushina kaa-san, ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Kushina dan Minato berlari ke arahnya.

"Hinata-chan...nenek mana?" tanya Kushina dengan terengah-engah.

"Sudah berangkat dengan Tou-san," jawab Hinata.

"HAHHHHHHH APAAAAAAAA?" teriak Kushina.

Minato dan Hinata pun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tuh kan sayang sudah kubilang beli saja donat nya jadi tidak akan terlambat," ujar Minato.

"Arrrrrgh sudahlah diam. Kalau kau membantu ku dengan benar pasti tidak akan terlambat!" bentak Kushina.

"Aku sudah membantu mu dengan baik. Kau saja yang tidak pandai membuat donat," ujar Minato tidak mau kalah.

"Enak saja! Kau saja yang tidak becus. Lihat sekarang donat nya jadi tidak bisa di nikmati nenek kan,"

"Iya dan kalau tadi kau beli saja donatnya pasti akan keburu, jadi ini salahmu sendiri yang tidak mau mendengarkan suami mu ini,"

"Kalo beli jadi tidak spesial tauuuuu,"

"Biarin daripada jadinya seperti ini,"

"Seperti ini Apa hah!"

"Apa!"

"Apa!"

Kini Minato dan Kushina pun saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh.

Melihat perselisihan antara suami istri ini Hinata pun tersenyum tipis lalu segera menenangkan keduanya.

"Ahhaha sudahlah mending kita makan sama-sama saja donatnya sekarang yuk," ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum.

Minato dan Kushina pun kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Ayo," ujar Hinata lagi.

"Ah baiklah Hinata-chan kau itu memang gadis yang manis sekali tidak seperti yang ini. Pedassss," ujar Minato sambil menunjuk Kushina di sampingnya dengan jempol.

"Apa kau bilang hah!" bentak Kushina.

"Eh enggak sayang,"

"Ah sudah jangan bohong,"

"Ahaha sudah sudah ayo kita segera masuk saja," ujar Hinata karena tidak ingin sepasang suami istri yang nantinya akan menjadi mertuanya itu bertengkar lagi.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menikmati donat buatan Kushina itu bersama-sama.

Yeayyyyyy akhirnya tamat juga nih fanfic

Yah walaupun gaje kaya gini hehe

Soalnya ane bingung harus mengakhirinya bagaimana, kalo di terusin mulu nanti monoton lagi.

Jadi sampe sini aja ye

Oh iya ane mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang mau baca dan follow terus fanfic ane ini

Dan juga yang udah review makasih banget ya, review an kalian itu berguna banget buat ane menjadi yang lebih baik lagi.

Maaf banget nih ane Cuma bisa bikin fanfic nya sampe segini doang soalnya ane kan masih newbi jadi kalo fanfic nya kurang memuaskan dan gak ada klimaks nya maaf banget ya

Nanti deh ane belajar lagi bikin fanfic yang lebih baik dari ini. Insyaallah doain aja.

Hate Then Love You

Anonymous Sayang

©2015

Silahkan yang mau review

Type your review here


End file.
